What We Should Be
by ashlin1296
Summary: A little AU. An adult Draco gets released from Azkaban to discover that Ginny has left the Manor. He goes back to the beginning, how they came together, what they became, what they are, and we finally get to see what they should be...
1. Prologue

The day I got out of Azkaban, my mother was there to meet me. She smiled, and when I reached her, I gave her the hug I had missed for the last five years. I had to let go then, because I couldn't cry.

"Where's Father?" I asked, curious as to why she had come alone.

"Your father is... unwell. He can't leave the mansion at the moment." She looked uncomfortable, but in front of the Ministry wizards, I didn't press her for details. After we signed the papers and I was given my parole rules, I took her arm and she disapparated us home.

I had missed Malfoy Manor.

The first thing I did was go to my rooms. I took a long steamy shower and shaved my face, then dressed again in suitable clothing- a three piece suit, minus the jacket and the tie. I returned to my mother in the dining room, and when she looked up at me, she laughed a little.

"Much better. You look like yourself." She rose and beckoned me after her, down to my father's chambers.

He certainly looked ill. He was simply lying in bed, reading a book. His face was whiter than usual, his face looked somewhat sunken. I stepped inside, and waited. My mother walked past me and sat down on the bed next to him, patting his leg.

"Lucius." She said lightly.

He looked up at me from beneath- glasses? When had my father gotten spectacles? And he smiled a little. "Son, home at last."

I bowed my head, unsure. "Father."

He beckoned me. "Come in, come in."

I came in, and pulled a chair over to sit in, he held out his hand for me, and I reached out and took it, expecting a handshake but getting pulled into a hug. When I was sitting again, I asked. "What happened to you, father?"

He looked to Narcissa, who shook her head. Turning back to me, he said, "Heart Attack, dear boy. Close call. Your mother was out talking to- someone, and I fell in the shower, the house elves found me in the nick of time."

Mother leaned forward. "We don't want to talk about us, let's talk about you. How are you son?"

I knew they were lying to me, hiding something. They were laying the endearment on too thick and hesitating over words, which isn't something the Malfoys did. We were a cold family. in fact, this was the warmest sit down I had ever had with both of my parents simultaneously. My mother was more inviting, but we still didn't talk much before I had left.

"There's not much to tell mother. Day in day out, getting your happiness sucked away by demons and listening to prisoners screaming their tortures in their sleep. After a while you learn to wake up, eat the food they give you, and go back to sleep. I, of course, relished the unhappiness, because it was feeling something rather than going numb and mindless like the lot of them." My father nodded his approval and turned to my mother, speaking to her low, so I tuned out.

Telling them that was the truth, though there was only one memory that had kept me from going completely mad. Her face when I was arrested, her beautiful, horrified face.

A face that had not come to greet me, and a face that hadn't been in our rooms. Her things hadn't been in our closet.

"Mother?"

I could tell she knew what was coming, and I dreaded the answer already. This was clearly the reason behind the outpouring of niceties. "Yes dear?"

"Where's Ginny?" I forced her name to leave my lips.

A glance, exchanged between my mother and father, told me everything. My father scoffed. He hadn't understood why I loved her in the first place, a _Weasely_. He had loved her too though, I thought, after a while.

"She left Draco. She left the night you were arrested."


	2. Challenge

**Chapter 1**

 **Draco**

 **The Challenge**

"So who are our conquests this year, Drake?" Blaise Zabini lounged across one entire couch in the dimly lit Slytherin common room.

We had just spent the Welcoming Banquet checking out the girls of all of the different houses. I laughed, sprawled across the adjacent couch, playing with a silver coin. "I don't know Blaise, who were you looking at?"

"Those damned Ravenclaw girls, I swear. The pale skin with the dark hair and the dark eyes... those eyes practically _scream_ 'fuck me'."

"Not to mention the tits," I said with a smirk.

"Well now that you bring those up," he laughed. "Who were you looking at?"

I leaned up and looked over at him. "I did Slytherin my fourth year, Ravenclaw my fifth year, Hufflepuff my sixth year, which house do you think I was looking at?"

He smirked back at me, a dark skinned mirror image. "Going to challenge yourself to get some from Gryffindor this year, aye mate?"

I held my smirk. "Naturally. Though it isn't really a challenge, with my gods-given gifts."

"You're going to sleep with the Mudblood?"

I sat all the way up, leaning over on my knees and looking him straight in the eyes. "I already did."

He shot upright. "You WHAT?!"

I leaned back, throwing an arm casually over the back of the couch. "I already slept with Granger." I enunciated.

"When did _that_ happen?" He was stunned.

"Ha, fifth year. She wasn't even a virgin, she probably lost it to Krum."

"Was she any good?" He broke out.

I frowned a bit. "For Granger? And what I expected? Hell yeah. She's a little minx."

"Okay, _how_ did that happen?"

I laughed. "I'll never tell."

"Come on man, you got _Granger_. The Gryffindor _Princess._ Do you know how much that would kill the Trio?"

"Of course I do Blaise. But we were both consenting, and I wouldn't turn a great shag against her. Plus, I don't fancy being on the wrong end of her wand again."

He nodded, and then a grin broke across his face. "You know what would _really_ kill the Golden Trio?" He seemed almost excited.

"What?" I asked, humoring him.

"Fuck the Weaslette."

I barely managed to contain my shock. "The blood traitor? No, Blaise."

"Oh c'mon Drake. You already shagged the Mudblood, what's a blood traitor? It isn't like you believe in that blood status crap anymore anyways." He relaxed back into the couch.

"No, I don't. But my parents do, because _he_ does. At least the- at least Granger, he would write off. 'Her kind is meant to be used.' But a blood traitor? No."

He stole my smirk again. "You just don't think you can get her. Never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, was afraid of an orange haired sixth year with the temper of a devil."

I grimaced, not taking the bait he threw out. "I don't want to disgrace my family again Blaise."

He shrugged. "Here's your alibi if they find out. _What better way to deface the Trio than taking the thing they all love most._ Take her virginity- she is, after all, practically _married_ to Potter, and Weasley's little sister. As an added bonus, she's Granger's best friend. The Weaslette shags you, tells Granger, and Granger won't tell anyone to protect her. _You_ tell the other two, and if they don't believe you they can ask Granger. Scarhead is heartbroken. Weasel is furious. Granger doesn't know who to support. Ginny is disgraced- all positives for us."

I sighed. "And what if it all turns in the same direction? She's just as bloody capable."

"It won't," He said smugly.

"How could you _possibly_ know that Blaise?"

He got up. "Look mate, you've seen her temper a hundred times. We both know she hates being treated like a baby. When they pull the 'Ginny would never do that' card, she'll snap."

I glanced up at him. "You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"It's common sense to me. If you back down, you're scared." He sounded sure that I wouldn't.

He was right. I stood. "Fine," I said, offering my hand. "I'll sleep with the Weaslette." He moved to take my hand, I drew it back by the elbow. " _If_ you shag Looney Lovegood."

His eyes hardened as I placed my hand out again, and he took it. "Deal," He said firmly.

We shook.

I pinned my Head Boy badge onto my robes as I walked back to the Head's Dorm. I knew without a doubt that Granger was Head Girl. Honestly, who else?

 _Perhaps we'll shag again,_ I thought. _Before I seduce the Weaslette. I could use a good shag tonight._

"Pickled Newt," I said, and the suit of armor sidestepped and the wall slid up. I walked inside, and paused for a moment. There were _two_ voices floating to me from down the darkened hallway. Granger, of course, and...

 _No. It couldn't be this easy._

Stepping into the common room, I stopped again. Granger looked up.

"You?!" She said, shocked and possibly angry.

"Me." I smirked, going to lounge on the unoccupied couch.

There was no mistaking the long ramrod straight orange hair of the person in the chair across from her. It was, indeed, the Weaslette.


	3. Contact

**Chapter 2**

 **Confrontations**

 **Draco**

"Well shit Ginny. I owe you five galleons."

Ginny Weasley smiled slowly, and I found myself wondering what evil she contained behind that look. "He is the best male of your year Hermione. One would think you would remember that..." She said innocently, blinking.

I burst out laughing. Weaslette, making sexual innuendos and complimenting me, all in the same sentence. Would wonders never cease.

"Stuff it Ginny," Granger snapped, handing over the money and standing up. She was very red in the face. "The staircase on the _left_ is yours, Malfoy. Ginny can see herself out." She disappeared up the right staircase, I heard her door shut distantly a moment later.

"So what was the bet?" I asked evenly as she passed the gold from one hand to the other.

"That you were Head Boy, obviously. She thought it would be someone else- but you're too intelligent to be anything less."

It was simply said, as if it was a comment on the weather.

It astounded me.

"Thank you," I was surprised into saying.

She met my gaze. "You're welcome, Draco."

She was _full_ of surprises.

"I wasn't sure anyone in Gryffindor was aware I had been _given_ a first name, aren't _you_ special."

"On the contrary," She stated immediately. "I'm perfectly ordinary in all except that I really don't give any that you hate me." She shrugged.

"Give any what?" I asked, taunting her.

Her gaze met mine evenly again, like she was nonchalantly looking into my soul- not that I possessed a very good one. "Fucks," She said, arching one eyebrow.

I watched her carefully for a moment, and then let myself melt into the couch. "On the contrary," I mimicked. "I find you quite amusing, Weaselette."

"Well now that I know that, I can die happy and fulfilled. The Great and Powerful Draco Malfoy finds _me_ amusing, thank the lords above."

Blaise was right about her temper. It'd make her a vixen in bed.

"Wow Red," I said with a smirk. "I've never seen such a stunning show of sarcasm."

"It's the only way my words penetrate your socially thick skull," she stated offhandedly.

After a minute of silent laughter, I said, "You know, I like to gamble too."

"Oh?" She propped one leg up on the couch. She was wearing a pencil skirt and heels. Her legs looked bloody fantastic.

"Trying to seduce me with your bloody sexy legs, Weasley?" I asked, laying it on a little thick and raising an eyebrow.

She put her leg back down. "Oh, shove it Malfoy."

I laughed. "Oh please. I'm kidding, about everything except your legs. You have _killer_ legs, Red."

She blushed underneath her freckles. "Thank you then."

I reached down to brush ginger fur from Granger's cat off of my pants, and while she thought I wasn't looking, she put her money away.

She unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse, enough that I could see that edges of her lilac and black- lace bra. She slipped the galleons into said bra and rebuttoned only two of the buttons. She then placed her hands on her breasts and pushed up on her bra before she began to gather her things.

Merlin.

When I had my thoughts under control again, I sat up. The clock said eleven thirty, so I stood when she did.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Walking you back to your dorm."

"What?" She seemed slightly flabbergasted.

"A gentleman never allows a lady to walk alone. Also, it's eleven thirty, if you're caught you'll get in loads of trouble. With me, you're allowed to be out after hours." I winked, and she looked away, not before I caught her blush at my innuendo.

She didn't object as we left the common room, but in the corridor she said quietly, "I'm hardly a lady, particularly in _your_ mind. I'm a blood traitor remember? A Weasley."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me Weaslette," I said after a moment.

She snorted lightly. "What mistake? You've been an arse for years, you're still an arse now. People don't change. I learned that the hard way." The last sentence was said so quietly, I was fairly sure I hadn't been meant to hear it.

"They don't often, unless their family hasn't given them a choice." I said bitterly, and she glanced at me.

Shit.

"Anyway, just get your facts straight, get to know me a little, before you tell all of your little friends I walked you home tonight and that I don't really hate you."

Her face turned red. "In that case, I'll pass, _Draco._ " She mumbled something, and the portrait swung open. She began to walk inside, when I grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She snapped.

"I told you I like to gamble."

" _So?"_

"So I bet you change your mind," I said, smirking. I punctuated the thought by letting go of her wrist. She spun around, and the Fat Lady swung closed behind her.

Hermione was waiting for me when I got back.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Walking Ginny back to Gryffindor so that she wouldn't get stopped after curfew, _Mother_." I collapsed sideways onto a couch.

"If you sleep with Ginny, I will cut your balls off in your sleep."

"Preferably not while I'm sleeping with Ginny." I drawled without looking at her. After a moment, I relented. "You might remember, _Hermione_ , that I only sleep with people who want me to."

"And Ginny-"

"If she wanted me to, I would have."

"Why doesn't _that_ shock me."

I stood up and looked at her from across the room. "Are you _jealous_ , Granger? Do you need a little _action_ or something?"

"What if I said yes?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes darkening.

I kept my face neutral, while on the inside, I was smirking. She was too easy, to predictable- but I needed a good shag, and here she was practically offering herself to me all over again.I stood up and walked over to her, staring down into her eyes. The fire was dimming.

"Then I would have to shag you, right here in the common room."

She closed her eyes, her breathing uneven.

"Right. Now."

I leaned down until my lips hovered over hers, and she went up on her tiptoes to press her lips to mine. I tangled my hands in her hair.

She didn't waste any time, kissing down my jaw and my neck until she found the hollow of my throat, where I felt her lips curve up in a grin, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin. Her hands undid the buttons of my shirt deftly, and she continued kissing down my muscular chest and abs until she reached my pants. I kicked my shoes off, and she undid the button and zipper before she pulled them off. My black silk boxers were tented, and she looked up at me with a lusty and very evil grin before she pulled those down too.

I laid on my back on the floor and she laid back on the table. After a moment of heavy breathing, she laughed.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, seventh years."

I joined her laughter, and then tried to steady my breathing. By the time I managed this, I could hear her breathing and knew she was asleep. Sighing, I got up. I didn't want to be a total ass, so I picked her up and took her to her room, throwing her blankets over her naked body before I closed the door and returned to the common room.

I pulled my boxers back on and picked up my clothing before I went to see my room. I didn't have much time to take in more than the color green before I collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I could hear Granger downstairs, and I smirked until I remembered that I actually _did_ have class.

"Fuck," I grumbled, getting up. My class schedule was on my trunk at the end of the bed.

I picked it up and looked around. The room was smaller than my room at home, but it was manageable. Across from the entry door, there was a wooden desk. Next to the desk was a window- there was one on both sides of the bed. From the bed directly to the right was a fireplace with a black loveseat in front. On the same wall as the door, there was another, presumably to the bathroom, and in between the two doors, there was a large black wardrobe.

All of the furniture was black. The curtains on my windows were dark green. The walls were black, and while the throw rugs on either side of my bed were dark green and silver, the plush carpeting was dark grey.

Slytherin. I was sure Granger's was very Gryffindor.

I looked down at my paper, then hastened to the showers. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, presumably with the Golden Trio. I was nowhere near late, but I preferred to be early for DDA, to see my godfather and get my seat. Before I had to steal it from some moron who couldn't read.

I was possibly even earlier than I thought, because when I came downstairs, Granger was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book. I was too distracted to tie my tie correctly- we had a kitchen?

She looked up as I walked in and rolled her eyes. Marking her page, she got up and I blinked when her hasty fingers took my tie and tied it correctly. She sat down and reopened her book, taking a casual bite of cereal.

"Granger, you know-"

"We had sex, Malfoy. Doesn't mean I can't tie your tie."

"If you say so, Granger," I shrugged, and added, "Does Weasley shag you like that?"

"No," she said bluntly without glancing up from her book. "Hence last night."

"You're cheating on Weasley. With _me._ "

She looked up, slightly annoyed. "Do you actually have a problem with that? Besides, it won't happen again."

Taking a green apple from a bowl on the counter and tossing it up with one hand, I smirked. "Too bad, Granger," I said, taking a bite. "You're a great lay. It doesn't hurt me to admit that. And I couldn't give a shit about blood _or_ relationship status when it comes down to it."

She went back to reading and I went to retrieve my bag. I finished my apple on the way out of the Armor Wall, and threw it away when I reached Snape's classroom. I walked in and was stunned to see the Weaslette sitting in my seat, writing. I smirked, this was too easy.

"Good morning, Weaslette," I said, placing a hand on either side of her from the front of the desk. "You know, you're in my seat."

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "There's a few more in here, I'm sure you'll survive."

I laughed lightly. "Yes, but this one is _mine_ ," I pointed to the chair, and she shifted her leg. My name has been carved into the wood in my first year.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to move?" It was only partially sarcastic.

"Well I've never let anyone else sit there before. It might cause talk."

"Oh like what?"

I leaned down until our noses were almost touching. She was startled, as I'd intended, her eyes grew wide. "Like you mean something _special_ to me." I whispered, drawing out the word and not dropping my gaze.

After a moment of defiance, she dropped hers. I leaned back and walked away, knowing she'd be gone when I got back.

I knocked twice and entered. My godfather was sitting at his desk, reading a letter. He looked up. The man rarely smiled, except at me. He was my father in every way my real father wasn't.

"Draco," He said warmly, standing, once the door was shut. I walked over to him, embracing him like I would no one else.

"Hello Professor." I smiled.

"Well sit. How was your first night as Head Boy?"

"Granger is Head Girl. We're civil."

"It doesn't surprise me that the M-"

I waved a hand. "Don't. I denounced those views this past summer. And I know you've never believed in them."

Snape sat quietly and then said, "So you know my secret then."

I laughed bitterly. "That you're Dumbledore's man? Yes. I've known for a long time. I don't care."

"Your parents would."

"My _father_ would. You know Mother doesn't. Mother wants free of him nearly as badly as I do."

"Do you?"

I looked at him steadily. "It's taken me seventeen years and the Mark to know that this isn't what I want out of my life."

He sighed. "Better late than never. You can't help how you're raised."

I rested my right hand on my left forearm without thinking about it. After a few minutes of heavy silence, I got up.

"I should go check that little Weasley is out of my seat." I moved to the door. "I can't believe she's in this class."

He shrugged. "She's a prefect for a reason. She's very advanced, highly intelligent for someone placed into a House where brains don't matter. Not nearly as annoying as Miss Granger."

I stared. "You _like_ her?"

"She's always been one of my best students, even in Potions. Was I one of the teachers that agreed she deserved to be a prefect? Yes. Do I like her? No. I respect her intelligence and the fact that she's a very able witch."

I left his office, and saw that my seat was empty. I sat down, smirking, propped my feet up on the desk, and leaned the chair back. She was in the middle now, still writing. People were beginning to fill in. Longbottom and Lovegood came in, leaving a seat open between them and Weaslette. Creevy came in and took it, and began talking to her quietly. Another few people filed in, the Golden Trio included. They filled a desk at the back of the room.

Creevy said something and she looked around. When she saw them in the back, she looked... relieved?

When she turned, she met my gaze. I smirked, slowly, and winked. her face turned away, writing furiously.

"Nice job mate."

I looked up at Blaise, who was also smirking in the redhead's direction. "Hey Blaise," I laughed as he sat down beside me. "So last night, I laid Granger again..."

 **Ginny**

"The Trio's in the back today." Colin said in a low voice.

I ceased writing to look around. When I saw them and affirmed that they were, indeed, two rows behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned around again easily, only to meet a stare- a molten silver, unreadable, and anxiety-causing stare from none other than the Slytherin Prince himself.

He was holding my gaze, steady and expressionless, but when he registered I was staring back, his face slowly spilt into his trademark smirk. Like every time he looked at anyone. Like anytime he looked at me.

 _Except this morning, when your faces were an inch apart._

He winked, and I felt my face flush. Damn it. I turned away quickly, but I knew he had seen it.

I finished off my journal entry quickly, and tucked the little book away.

"Was Draco Malfoy just staring at you?"

"Shh! Colin!" I looked around, but no one was listening and _he_ was talking to his dark skinned friend.

"Well was he?"

"Yes," I said. "He has been since I saw him last night." At the look on his face, I rushed on. "I was with Hermione, and he's Head Boy."

"Weird," He said.

"Weird," I agreed.

"Maybe he wants to add you to the 'Slytherin Sex God Wall of Conquests'." He said, sounding half serious.

"Yeah, the blood traitor. _That's_ who he wants."

"Maybe he's changed."

I looked at Colin, and Colin looked at me. We were serious for around a minute and five seconds before we burst into laughter.

I tried to quiet down, but too late- his eyes flickered to me once again, eyebrows raised. I looked away from his smirk and tried to calm down, because Snape had chosen this moment to descend and begin class.

I felt his eyes on me for the entire lesson, which wasn't actually possible because he was sitting two rows in front of me on the opposite side of the classroom. Plus, the amount of time I spent staring at the back of his head proved that he had _his_ eyes forward.

I didn't see him again until my Advanced Potions class, after lunch, but he stayed in my head all day. Unfortunately, though my best friend Cameron was in this class, Slughorn thought it would be best to assign us desks for term. I ended up at a table with Malfoy on one side, Harry on the other, and Dean Thomas across from me. I would've been alright with it, except... well, the sex addict, old ex-boyfriend, current ex-boyfriend ratio was sort of sickening. Harry would brush my arm or offer help when I clearly didn't need it, Malfoy would snort derisively and smirk at me when no one else was looking, and Dean... well, he wouldn't look at me, but he sent plenty of glares everywhere else. The tension was nearly palpable.

"Here Gin, let me get that for you," Harry said, about something. I wasn't paying attention.

"That's alright Harry, I've got it."

"Seriously Potter, she's in an _Advanced Potions Class._ I think she can cut up her own bloody roots by now."

"Shut it Malferret." Harry said. He seemed unusually out of temper.

"Shut up, both of you. Dean and I are trying to work." Dean looked up, almost flashing a grin.

I looked over, and Malfoy was smirking again. I rolled my eyes.

Why did he get to me so easily? Possibly, and probably, because I didn't know what he wanted from me and I knew he simply wasn't going to go away until I gave it to him- whatever 'it' was.

Two weeks into October, Cameron convinced me he was flirting with me. We had heard the rumors, like everyone else, of whom he had been sleeping with. Apparently his goal for the year was to finish out Gryffindor. The desirables anyways. I wasn't so sure I was one, until Cameron forced me to see the truth. He was annoying, constantly staring and smirking and finding reasons to talk to me. He was flirting.

"Did you see that they're throwing us a Halloween Dance this year? And a Christmas one, and an Easter one. It's like they're trying to make us forget about You-Know-Who by giving us parties or something. What the hell."

"Basically, if we play loud music and wear fancy clothing, we'll forget we could die tomorrow." I replied sarcastically. The two of us were laying on our beds in the dorm room upside down. It was late, but it was a Friday and no one seemed to want to go to bed.

"This just means we have to get dresses in Hogsmeade next weekend."

"I hate dress shopping."

"Oh well, we have to do it at least three times this year." She rolled onto her stomach and looked over at me. "Are you going with Harry?"

"No."

"I thought you guys were going out now."

"We were. And then he ended it because he doesn't want me to get caught up in this war business. Just like the rest of the people in my life, he's trying to protect me. Like I'm a child and I can't defend myself."

"That's sort of... noble. Does he still have feelings for you?"

"Yes," I nodded, rolling over. "He does. But I'm not sure I do."

She grinned slowly, and I groaned inwardly. That was her trouble look. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"You _have_ to flirt back!"

"With _who_?"

"Malfoy! He's flirting with you, right? To make you feel uncomfortable because you've been with Harry so long. So flirt back. Make him really uncomfortable. Give yourself the award for making _him_ feel awkward."

"That's so slutty."

"I'm not telling you to join his harem. I'm telling you to flirt back. And then at the dance, look totally gorgeous and mysterious and sexy, and make him _want_ you."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'm a fan of giving people a taste of their own medicine. Plus, if I consent to dance with _Draco_ , or make it obvious that I'm flirting with _Draco_ , Harry will lose it."

She smiled. "This is why we're best friends."

"Yes. Yes it is," I agreed.

We rolled back over onto our backs, and resumed talking about other, less important, and not vengeful, things.


	4. Risque

A/N:

Hi guys! I guess I should introduce myself, kinda. This is my first story on ff, so I'm nervous! I welcome all comments and criticism, but please don't flame me. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review!

For those of you wanting more Drinny action, it's not in this chapter. But the next chapter... ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Cam and the plot!

"Why is _she_ coming with us?" Cameron whispered.

"She doesn't really have any female friends. Not good ones, except for me."

"So? We're bringing _Colin_ dress shopping, why can't Hermione Granger go with Harry Potter and your brother?"

"Colin volunteered, and I invited her so she's coming with us. She didn't want my brother to see her dress and I'm not in the mood to be around Harry."

She humphed and turned back around, crossing her arms to pull her coat tighter around her.

It wasn't winter yet, but October was certainly cold. I had a green knit hat and matching scarf on, but the chill still caught me as we walked quickly to Hogsmeade. I was slightly worried about dress shopping. My family as a whole didn't have much money and never had, and nice dresses were expensive. I had the five galleons Hermione had given me when I won our bet, but I still felt apprehensive.

The dress shop was so tiny on the outside that it didn't even have a sign. It was just a little shed, like a one room house, out towards the Shrieking Shack. On the inside, it never ended. It sold everything a girl could need, from lingerie to ball gowns, tiaras to shoes. Colin immediately sought out a seat by the dressing rooms. They had plush chairs, and he knew it would take a while, but he was in on the Malfoy plot, and seeing as he was our "only guy friend who would support this crazy plan" he felt obligated to give a male's opinion on our options.

Another way the shop was interesting was that the salesgirls picked the dresses for you. They used a spell to take your measurements with their wand, and then their wand would lead them to dresses that would fit you. The majority of these women were part Veela, so they would expertly pick out dresses (or anything else you needed) that looked perfect once on.

Hermione went first, and we chatted and snacked on the store's candies while we waited, until Hermione came out again to show us her best fitting gown. It was a deep purple color, long satin, with a wide halter top. The bust was covered in fake diamonds, it had a satin belt just below her breasts that tied across the open back in a perfect bow. The back of the dress itself dipped very low, lower than I would've thought possible on Hermione Granger.

Cameron went next, as Hermione was getting changed, and while it was just the two of us I whispered to Colin, "You know, Cam would say yes if you'd grow a set and ask her to the dance."

He looked at me sideways and started to reply, and then Hermione was back with her purchase and we were waiting on Cam.

Cam's dress was yellow, with a tightly fitted bodice that flared out to the ground at her mid thigh. The single strap went from the top of her right breast to her left shoulder, and there were some fake diamonds covering her strap. I had to nudge Colin, because he was staring so intently I thought he might start drooling.

Cam took her dress off incredibly quickly, and then all three of them forced me into the other room, where I was to get measured.

A blonde woman, very young, definitely part Veela, with a very large chest, took my measurements and ushered me into a changing room. I had been here only once before, for the Yule Ball, and I remembered now that the woman would help me into the dress as well. I stripped down to my bra and underwear, sat on the bench, and waited.

The curtain was pushed slightly aside, and the woman came back in burdened with four dresses. I saw gold, green, pink, and blue.

She dressed me in the blue dress first, which was a simple mid-thigh fitted piece that I didn't mind. She clucked her tongue without saying anything though, and stripped me again. The pink one got up to my hips before she stepped back, laughed, and shook her head.

"Not with your hair." She giggled through a thick accent. I smiled at her good humor.

The gold went over my head third, a simple halter dress with a plunge down to my belly button and a loose flowing skirt. She tilted her head.

"I like this one, but we ought to try the last one first." I nodded my approval, there wasn't a mirror so it wasn't like I could give my opinion.

After hanging the gold, she slipped the green over my head. She tugged on it some, clucked her tongue, and said "Stay." Then she left the dressing room.

The green dress fit snugly. It hugged my body, though I couldn't see it, I could feel it. The material was like liquid was floor length, gorgeous, and I quickly realized that it was the most risque thing I had ever slipped over my head.

It was a halter top, with a small plunge in between my breasts. The dress hugged me tightly, down to my waist, where it loosened but still fell straight to the floor. It was backless, curving lower than Hermione's, and to top it off, there was a slit in the right side of the skirt that went all the way to my hip bone.

She bustled back in with a plunge bra and matching- could you even call those little things underwear? - for me to put on underneath the dress, and smiled after I did.

"Black heels and a black manicure for you, and you'll be set."

She waved her wand, and a mirror appeared. I jumped a bit in surprise. The dress didn't look at all risky until I moved, and you could she the slit in the side, or when I turned. My hair brushed my lower back and I started, laughing. She laughed with me.

"This dress is normally seven galleons. However, there is a very nice young man sitting out there that pulled me aside and gave me five, because he seemed to worry that you wouldn't have enough. That leaves us with two for the dress- and I'll let you have the underthings for free. Like I told the other girls, every time you buy shoes and a dress, you'll get your nails done free. Both sets."

Colin had paid for my dress? My heart melted. He was obnoxiously sweet. Now I knew why he insisted on coming with us. I was nearly tearing up with gratitude.

"Let's go show your friends!" She said, after I had fished out two galleons for her.

I walked carefully out to the waiting area and quickly stopped moving. Colin saw me first, and he smiled, and then it was like his brain registered and his head jerked back slightly in surprise. Cam, who he had been talking to, looked up, and then reached over slowly, apparently in shock, to smack the reading Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, Gin." Hermione breathed.

I grinned and stepped forward, feeling the edge of the dress slip past my thigh. Cam gasped once, and then twice when I turned around.

"Merlin Ginny that's perfect."

I looked at Colin. "What is your opinion, Mr. Man?"

He blinked. "If Malfoy doesn't get hard when you show up in this, he's not a man."

I laughed. "What does that make you?"

"Taken," He smiled, lacing his fingers with Cam's. She blushed.

It took me all of four seconds to register, and then I made a very strange sound somewhere between a squeal and a scream and jumped in the air. "I SO _KNEW_ IT. How long have you guys been dating behind my back?"

Colin laughed loudly. "Just a week Gin. Just a week."

I ran over and slapped Cam on the arm a few times. "You are such a _horrible_ best friend. Both of you! How dare you not tell me for seven days?" I wasn't really angry, and they knew it.

I returned to the dressing room to strip down. We all picked out our shoes, and got our nails done. They were charmed with a two week spell to prevent damage or chipping. I stopped by a display case as we headed out the door, seeing a simple black face mask and realizing, "You guys, this is the Halloween dance! We're supposed to have eye masks."

Even Colin couldn't get out of that one, so they crowded around the counter with me. I ended up paying the few Sickles for the first one I had seen, plain black. Hermione's was also black, though more extravagant, with a gem holding a feather in place on the right side. Colin also went black, but Cam's mask was white.

When we finally left the store, we were all chattering happily, even Cam and Mione. There was a lasting happiness, even when we realized we had no time left and had to make a mad dash to get back to the castle.

"How much was that dress, Ginny? It's gorgeous."

We were all sitting around the fire in the common room drinking hot chocolates that I had convinced Dobby to bring us. It was Hermione who had asked, from the closest end of the couch. I was curled in an armchair closer to the fire, while Colin and Cam were curled up together on the other end of the couch, and Cam appeared to have fallen asleep against him.

I locked eyes with Colin. "Not as much as I expected it to be."

He winked, and looked down at Cam, murmuring to her. She shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand, and he smiled. He looked at her like...

Like Harry used to look at me.

Hermione looked up and saw my face, as I looked at them. She abruptly stood. "Ginny, will you come with me? I need your help."

I nodded blankly, getting to my feet and following her. I doubted that they even noticed I was gone.

Hermione knew me well. She had rounds tonight, with one of the other prefects, but left me in the Head's Dorm to cry. I only let myself cry when I was alone. I didn't spare a thought for Malfoy.


	5. Perspective

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I know it's been a little while. I'm gonna post a few chapters today to make up for my absence... This chapter has some NSFW language in it, and more Drinny action... I promise it gets more intense in the coming chapters. Review, pretty please? It's how I improve! (Plus, a lot of this fic is written, but you never know... share ideas if you have them!) :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the lovely Cam.

 **Draco**

As I finished my dinner rounds, finally appreciating the ability to cook for myself when I got back to the dorm, I whistled. I was in a good mood. Over the last month, I'd had merely a fraction of Gryffindor, and I was enjoying it. Slytherin girls were easy, they loved me. Gryffindor girls were suspicious and spontaneous. I was beginning to rethink my views on _courage_ as a House characteristic.

"Chocolate Frog," I muttered, and stepped through the hole in the wall.

It was too dim. That was my first thought. I supposed Granger was out on her rounds, but the House Elves usually kept the fire roaring until the late hours of the night.

...Was someone... crying? Was someone crying? Granger? In the common room? I listened for another few moments and thought, afterwards, that I knew they weren't Granger's. I paced slowly and quietly forwards, and peered into the room.

"Ginny?" I said aloud, out of shock.

She turned. "Sod off, Malfoy." She faced forward again.

I made to go up to my room and realized how wrong it felt, to just leave her there crying alone. Anyone else? I wouldn't have thought twice. But... I tried to convince myself, as I turned back around, that it was just another piece of seduction. All girls wanted someone to listen to them right? Pansy was annoying as hell with her dramatics, but when I had listened to her, she had been in a better mood. I needed Ginny. So I needed her in a good mood.

I went over and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Since when am I ' _Ginny'_ , Malfoy?"

"Though I assume it's a nickname, I don't know your real name," I shrugged.

"What happened to _Weasley_ , _the youngest Weasel_ , _Weaslette_ , _Red_ , etc?" She spit out at me.

I shrugged again. "All have their uses, though currently they reside in the past."

"Shove off. You'll just roll your eyes at me and I really don't need my life to be anymore complicated."

"Complicated?" I laughed, baiting her. "What do _you_ know about _complicated_?"

She bit, temper flaring. "Plenty Draco, plenty. My boyfriend broke up with me 'to protect me'. My brother is dating Mione while she's shagging you on the side- yes, she told me- you're agonizing me nonstop, and my two best friends are hopelessly in love."

I was quiet for a few moments. "How do you know they're hopelessly in love?"

She looked up at me, brown eyes unbelievably clear and glistening with tears, though the whites were red. "Because he looks at her like Harry used to look at me. Like he would do anything, _anything_ to keep her safe in his arms, to never have to let her go again. He looks at her like she's the only star in the sky."

"And you- you don't like it?"

"I'm happy for them. I saw it coming. But I remember feeling special. I remember being that star. I've been fooling myself thinking I wasn't broken."

"Ginny," I said seriously. "I'm a sarcastic, narcissistic asshole, but I know how that feels. You are worth it. If Scarhead can't keep you, find someone who can."

I wasn't sure what made me say it, and I was just as surprised as she was. Her eyes flashed, darkening, and she leaned back.

"What, like you?" I failed to hide my surprise apparently, because she laughed. Her voice was low, throaty... dark. She leaned forward as she spoke. "No? Oh, Draco, have a little crush on the littlest Weasley?" She kept leaning forward, walking her fingers up my chest, voice turning into a purr. I was leaning back on my hands, as if backing away from her. "What if I said I wanted to drop and tumble here and now, on the floor? What if I said I wanted you in every position, wanted you pounding into me like I was your little slut? What if I said I wanted to scream your name so loudly that the whole castle would hear me, if I wanted Mione to catch us, if I asked you to whisper dirty things into my ear as I ghost my fingers down your thigh?" She did ghost her fingers down my thigh as she spoke, I suppressed a shiver. Her face was so close to mine that I could've kissed her.

But that's what she wanted, so I didn't move.

"That's what I thought," she said. She backed off and wiped her eyes, and then left the dorm. After a few moments, I stood and went upstairs.

I kept replaying her speech as I turned over to sleep.

But her admittance about Potter, and her thing about stars- they wouldn't leave me. Pansy had looked at me that way before she'd died. Had I looked at Pansy that way?

Was that what I wanted? Love? She made it sound easy, enjoyable. Until it ended, and she ended up crying on my couch.

I turned over again. She was even gorgeous when she was angry.

My eyes flew open. _What?_

 _He looks at her like she's the only star in the sky._..

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was sitting in the desk across the aisle from mine from mine. She was writing again. She was always writing.

I took my seat, throwing my legs up onto the desk and leaning back, hands behind my head. "Morning Weaslette."

"Good morning Malfoy."

"You're sitting awfully close to me today. Just couldn't get enough?" I teased lightly.

She looked to me casually. "Something like that," she winked, returning to her journal.

I took a few breaths to cover my surprise. I had known she was aware of my flirting, but suddenly, after last night, she was flirting back?

"Hey Gin," Creevy said. He didn't comment on the five foot proximity to me. "Where did you go last night?"

She froze, her eyes flickered to me quickly as if she thought I was going to say something. "Mione needed my help picking a hairstyle for the dance. She likes to plan that stuff out, you know. She had rounds, and I had a chat."

"Oh okay," He seemed convinced. I admired her skillful truth-telling. It hadn't really been a lie, after all.

"Awful close, aren't we today Ginger?"

She looked up and gave Blaise a cheeky grin. "I just couldn't stay away from you, Zabini."

He laughed and took the seat to my left as usual.

"I'm sorry, _who_ couldn't you stay away from?"

I was a bit surprised that it wasn't my voice that said it. It turned out to be Potter's.

She shot him a look. "Zabini, ye-whom-eavesdrops."

"Oh, I heard you. _Explain_." He looked... _pissed_.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry. It was a joke. Zabini and I are friends. Or aren't I allowed to have friends anymore?'

With her infamous temper, I couldn't believe he was starting this with her. I sat back, content to watch- though I made a mental note to ask Blaise about their 'friendship' later.

"Not Slytherin friends."

I let out a low whistle, descending in tune, and a half laugh.

"Oh? Oh, okay. How about Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? What if Blaise Zabini was one of those? Or- gods forbid- what if he was a Gryffindor? Would I be _allowed_ to be friends with him then?"

"He wouldn't be such a bad person then." He crossed his arms.

"Nah mate, I'd be pretty much the same as I am now." Blaise said, throwing fuel into the fire.

"What if I wanted to be friends with Malfoy?"

Was I imagining the stress she put on 'friends', and the way her eyes flicked to me almost too quickly to be noticed?

"Absolutely not."

I closed my eyes. He'd done it now. He'd hung himself.

"Oh well then. I guess I won't make any friends without getting your approval beforehand, because I forgot. You own me and you control everything I do."

He started backpedalling quickly. "No Gin, that's not what I-"

"Oh yes it is, Harry Potter. You act like you own me and like I have to do everything for you. You act like you're my boyfriend, you're so overprotective of everything I do! You're _not_ my boyfriend, remember? You gave up any right you had to me _five months ago_ when you left me, standing by the lake, _alone_!" She was crying now, but it seemed to be anger and frustration rather than sadness that was creating her tears.

"Gin," He began.

"Don't, Harry. Don't." She turned, and after a moment and a heavy glare from Creevy, he walked away. She gathered her things, and with a word to her best friend, got up and left.

Creevy got up and started towards Snape's office, but Snape was already walking down the stairs. He looked around, eyes resting on Ginny's empty seat. She never missed a class.

"Has anyone seen Miss Weasley?" He asked slowly.

"She- She's gone to see Madame Pomfrey." Creevy stated, and shared a long meaningful look with Snape.

"Ah," He said, understanding. He immediately moved on. "Today we will be learning..."

I tuned out, wondering what knowledge Creevy and Snape shared about Ginny Weasley. Why had she gone to the Infirmary, and what had that look meant?

Gasp. What's wrong with Ginny? Stay tuned to find out...

I love all of you that read this. I never thought I'd actually publish it on here. 3


	6. Frozen

**A/N:** I toyed with the idea of Ginny having a "muggle" panic disorder because I have one. I felt like I wanted to show that after traumatic events such as Ginny went through with the diary, it can leave permanent marks.

Disclaimer: Only the plot and Cam belong to me!

 **Ginny**

I knocked twice on Madame Pomfrey's office door. My breathing was becoming erratic, my hands were shaking.

"Yes, how may I- oh, Ginny." She ushered me into her office and sat me down handing me a handkerchief for the tears running down my face.

"If I have you drink the potion, it takes thirty minutes to work. I can use a muggle method to make it work immediately, however, it's rather crude. The needle goes directly into your vein."

I held out my arm wordlessly, though I was no fan of needles, I _was_ a fan of breathing.

She pressed the needles into my arm and pushed the plunger down. Nearly instantly, I felt calmer, and I could breathe again.

"What happened darling?"

"Harry happened. He's overprotective and controlling and not only does he treat me like I'm still his girlfriend, he treats me like I'm a child that needs protecting." I took the water she offered, drinking it down. Madame Pomfrey was similar to Hermione's muggle therapist, I told her everything and she helped me to work out my problems.

Colin, Cameron, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were the only people that I had told about my severe anxiety. Dumbledore had explained to my other professors that I would sometimes have to leave class. Even Snape, who hated Gryffindors, didn't raise protest. He even brewed the potion that I needed, and gave it to Madame Pomfrey for these moments.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. 'Slytherin wizards are bad wizards'. I don't believe in the stereotype, but clearly he does."

"Does this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?"

I sighed. "I'm friends with Blaise Zabini. We were joking around, and Harry overheard. Malfoy was there, but not involved."

"Blaise is a nice boy at heart. Perhaps misguided, by friends and family, but genuinely sweet, and kind. He has a great deal of respect for those who deserve it, and is, usually, an excellent judge of character."

"I know, but he's Malfoy's best friend, so in Harry's eyes, he's always going to be a bad guy."

_GWGWGWGWGWGWGW_

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall began. "You have a Poor in this class now."

I sighed. "I know Professor, it's just... my weekly assessment grades haven't been very well. I practice everyday on my own, but I just _can't get those spells._ "

She sighed too. "You know that there are no remedial lessons at this level."

I nodded.

"But I _can_ assign you a tutor from the Seventh Year class."

I put my head in my hands for a moment, and then looked up. "As long as it isn't Harry, Ron, or Hermione."

"Miss Granger has the highest grade in the school, but if you insist, I shall inform my second best student that he'll need to work with you everyday after class."

"Who-?"

"Draco Malfoy. Do you have a time preference?"

I balked, but managed to stutter out, "No, just not during Quidditch practice and not on Sundays."

She nodded briskly, and went back to her desk. I folded my arms on top of my notebook and put my head on them. Why couldn't I just conjure birds, or snakes, like everyone else? Why? But no, Draco Malfoy had to be assigned _my tutor_.

 **_DMDMDMDMDMDMDM_**

 **Draco**

I opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom slowly. I wasn't worried about breaking any silences, for while class was in session, the classroom would never be silent, but I didn't want to be hit by a stray curse.

"Avis!" I heard, several times in several different voices. The classroom was full of chirping. _Ah_ , I remembered. _Bird conjuring._

It was beyond me why McGonagall had wanted to see me during my free period. I had the second highest grade in her class, under Granger. Not only that, but she had her Sixth Year N.E.W.T. students this hour.

My eyes, seemingly of their own accord, immediately scanned the room for her slim form. They found her with her head down on her desk. I forcefully moved my eyes away and proceeded to the front of the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Yes, I did. Miss Weasley is one of my most accomplished students, very hardworking. But she's struggling to perform N.E.W.T. level spells now, and she's beginning to slip in her grades. I've decided to set her a tutor, and since she requested specifically that it not be Miss Granger, I'm assigning her to you. You'll need to meet with her daily for at least an hour, but not when she- or you- have Quidditch, and not on Sundays."

In a normal world, I would've refused, but I just nodded, a bit surprised but not in the mood for a detention.

"Oh, I'm so glad you agreed Mister Malfoy. Because if Ginny doesn't do well, it does affect you. This is now a part of your grade."

She handed me a list of spells, the ones they were working on until December. I tucked them into my bag as I paced over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Head's Dorm, four o'clock."

She just sighed.

_DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM_

Granger usually gave her our password, so it was no surprise to me when she was sitting on the couch at promptly four o' clock when I came downstairs.

"Alright Ginny. So, McGonagall gave me the spells you'll be doing for the rest of term. They aren't easy."

"Clearly they are, everyone else can conjure some damned birds, or a snake. I just can't."

"Stop pitying yourself and get up off your ass." I gestured to my staircase.

"I'm- are you inviting me to your room, Draco Malfoy?"

"I only sleep with people who want it, Red. I simply thought you'd like to be out of the Common Room when Granger gets back."

She gathered her books and took the stairs ahead of me. I had nowhere to look, and she was in a pencil skirt again.

Damn that perfect little ass.

She set her things down on my desk as I shut the door, and turned to me, leaning against the edge of the desk expectantly.

"Get out your wand," I said lightly.

"Okay..." She said softly. She bent down at the waist and reached into her right boot, sliding her wand slowly up her leg until she could free it completely from the leather. For an inexplicable reason, the movement made my breathing shallow.

"Now let me see you do the wand movement for Avis, slowly." I said, after I cleared my throat. She moved her wand slowly in a sharp M-shape. "Alright, there's one problem. The motion for Avis is smooth, like this:" I moved my wand in two smooth, rounded bumps, from left to right.

"Can you do that again?" She asked. "Slowly?"

I nodded and did as she requested. She tried to copy me, and while the shape was slightly better than the last, it wasn't perfect. Each time she repeated it, as a half hour rolled by, it was better, but it was never absolutely perfect. I could see her getting frustrated with herself.

"Malfoy, I can't. I can't do this, I can't even make the motion right." She walked over to my couch and sat down, so I followed.

"Ginny, I've seen you perform magic a thousand times, some more complicated than this. What else is going on? What aren't you telling anyone that's giving you this mental block?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Ginny, come on."

She mumbled, refusing to look at me.

I tilted my head towards her. "I don't think I heard you, what was that?"

"I don't think I can. I don't believe I can."

"Why not?"

She stared hard into the fire. "I can't find a reason to believe in myself anymore."

As I thought back about what I'd noticed of her over the years, I realized that it made sense. I hadn't noticed her, not until the Yule Ball when Longbottom invited her and they danced all night. Even then she had been a little devil, sticking up for herself and hexing anyone who deserved it- including me, once or twice. She hadn't been afraid of anything. Now, seeing her trying very hard not to cry as she sat on my couch, it was clear that something had broken inside. She didn't say anything, but even in our silence, I knew this was because of him. _Potter._

"Get up Ginny, get up. You _can_ do this." I stood, extending a hand to her.

She took it and stood, I ignored the feeling of her skin on mine and the sudden flush of her cheeks. It was evident, after several more minutes of practice, that her heart wasn't in it. I sighed, making my decision, and placed my wand on the fireplace mantle.

"Here, Ginny." I walked over to her and stepped behind her, keeping my left hand on her left shoulder while I placed my right hand over hers, holding her wand. She seemed to freeze, but I could've imagined it- and I showed her, guided her through the motion slowly a few times, then quicker, and I eventually moved my hand away.

"Say the spell, Ginny."

"Avis," she whispered, half-heartedly.

There was a burst of blue light, and there they were, a half dozen multicolored birds. They twittered around us, the only noise in what I realized realized suddenly was a very charged silence. I began hyper-observing, taking in everything, the hitch in her breathing, the streaks of near pink and honey blonde and light brown in her orange hair. She smelled like raspberries. When had my hands settled on her waist? What was she doing? Why was she-

She was kissing me, or I was kissing her, or we were kissing each other. Her arms were around my neck and one hand was fisted in my hair, my arms were under hers, one on her upper back, one in her hair, bringing her head closer- not that that was possible. We fell back onto the couch, entwined, she was straddling my lap, sliding a bit, back and forth, making me groan into her mouth. She gave an answering moan, possibly the sexiest noise I had ever heard.

"Malfoy," Granger knocked twice, and we broke apart, locking eyes.

Without moving or breaking eye contact, I said, "I'll be down in a minute Granger."

I heard her sigh, and footsteps going back down the stairs. The only noise in the silence was Ginny and I's combined heavy breathing, and we didn't move.

She leaned forward, resting her head face down in the crook of my neck. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said quietly, still breathless.

"Isn't that what people say right before they do it anyway?" I chuckled, also panting.

She pushed herself back, off of me, using my chest to brace her hands. "We _can't_ be doing this."

"Why?" I asked, getting up as well.

"Because you're..." She was gathering her things, but not quickly as if she was fleeing.

"A Slytherin?" I said darkly. "Potter's argument wins?"

She didn't bite this time. She just looked at me. "Because you're frozen, Draco," she said softly. "Because something or someone froze your heart, and now nothing has real meaning. Girls are just sex, school is just a pastime, and people are just bodies that aren't dead yet. Somehow, you were frozen. And you're too afraid to melt. You're afraid of the hurt it could bring," she watched me a moment, then walked over and gently placed one hand on my shocked face, palm to cheek. Her thumb brushed under my eye. "It _will_ hurt, Draco. It _has_ to hurt."

She kissed me softly on the cheek and vanished out my door. I stood still.

Frozen.


	7. Preparations

**A/N: Hi! I know the last chapter was a little feelsy. Here's the next! It's mostly filler, details so that everyone can imagine the next chapter really well. Stick with me! I love all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of canon Harry Potter. The rights for that beautiful plotline go to the lovely and talented JK Rowling.**

 **Ginny**

 _Neither of us have spoken of our first tutoring session, though I know we both think about it all the time. It's the elephant in the room, yet we get along well. He makes me laugh, I make him laugh. I'm actually beginning to think we could be friends. Even though being friends with Draco Malfoy is_

"Ginny!"

I looked up from my journal slowly, hearing Hermione's voice. I'd told her about the tutoring, but she hadn't been offended, she had said she'd be glad to help if either of us needed it, but she had a lot to do already.

"What are you doing here Gin?" She asked, coming the rest of the way down her stairs.

"It's nearly four on a Saturday, I have tutoring."

She looked at me. "Ginny, it's the thirty-first."

I blinked.

"Halloween? The dance? Merlin Ginny."

How had I forgotten that? "Oh. Well crap." I said.

"I'll go get Cam and your stuff, go upstairs and shower or something." She said, hurrying past me.

I waited until she was gone, then looked down at what I had written. I finished it with one word, and then went upstairs with it tucked safely into my bag.

 _Dangerous._

I had showered that morning, so I just sat in her vanity chair and spun around while I waited for her. I didn't have to wait very long, I heard the door slam when my back was turned and spun the chair to find my stuff being hung on the beam of the canopy bed, next to Hermione's and Cam's. Cam was flopped on the ground, panting.

"Cam, what are you doing?"

"The devil- woman made me run all the way here." She pointed lazily at Hermione, who smiled.

"Oh please, go take a shower."

I smiled, eyebrows raised, as she dramatically pulled herself up off the floor and huffed into the bathroom. She closed the door with a flourish, and I rolled my eyes.

Hermione threw my undergarments at me from across the room, where she was laying on her bed reading _Witch Weekly_. She, I noticed now, was in a robe with her hair already done. I quickly undressed and slipped on the bra and "panties".

I heard Hermione curse quietly and turned to look at her as she rolled off of her bed. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and hastily poured some into her hand, propping her foot up on the bed and rubbing it into the skin of her leg. She saw me looking as she poured some more, so she closed the bottle and tossed it to me.

"You've shaved right?"

"Everything," I replied.

"Good, lotion up." She said, applying some to her other leg, and her arms.

"I didn't know you liked raspberry," I commented as I rubbed lotion into my calves.

"Is that what it smells like to you? It changes, picks the user's favorite."

"That's brilliant, my skin feels so soft." I said, slightly awed.

"Oh, yeah it works really well, I never go into Hogsmeade without getting a bottle."

My skin felt like melted butter. "Hey Mione, where's your makeup?"

"Second drawer down, both sides. Have you figured out what you're doing with your hair?"

Cam came out of the bathroom in a black bra that went across her chest the same way her dress did, and tight black boy shorts. She was toweling off her ridiculously curly brown hair. "Yeah Gin, what are you doing with your hair?"

"Shh, both of you. You'll see." I smiled.

I looked at my face for a while, held the dress up to my neck a few times to check the color. I had a brush from Hermione's drawer, and was tapping it against my chin.

At some point, Cam got a hold of the lotion, and asked Hermione's opinion on her hair. I could hear them talking, in the background, but I wasn't really listening.

Suddenly finding my inspiration, I picked up a dark eyeshadow pallette, blacks and greys. I did a quick, easy smoky eye, something I was good at, in dark grey and black. Then I applied a light gray shimmer, which was a transparent shadow with sparkles, over the whole thing. I swept black eyeliner across the top of my upper lashes, carefully applied it on the bottom, and flicked mascara into my lashes. I waited for them to dry before I charmed them into curled, dark, sweeping feathers. I applied a dark blush over my cheekbones, and reached over to get my wand.

I tapped my head lightly with my wand, and felt my long, straight orange hair begin pulling itself into a slanted, loose, waterfall braid. Hermione had a body brush full of sparkly powder, and I placed it on one side of my head and ran it all the way down my hair, then repeated the process on the other side, and the back. Then I closed my eyes, and flicked it slightly into my face, and ran it down my arms, across my chest. Trading the brush for a dark red lipstick, I painted my lips and applied a permanent charm to my face so that my makeup and hair would stay until I removed it.

"How's this?" I turned to ask the girls, and burst out laughing before they could answer. While I was in the zone, Cam had apparently been trying to tame her hair, which was now a livid green color.

"You look great Gin."

"Mione, I think Cam requires some assistance." I said, grinning.

Cam scoffed, but when Hermione came out of her bathroom and started laughing, she joined in.

"You look _gorgeous_ Ginny," Hermione said as she did a number of spells to Cam's once again brown hair.

I slipped my dress on slowly, feeling it hug my body, and then sat to put on and fasten my strappy black heels. I borrowed Hermione's fake diamond post earrings, and on my right bicep, I slipped the armband my brother Charlie had given me- a silver dragon, with one ruby eye and one onyx eye.

Hermione managed to get Cam's hair to fall in long banana curls. Cam never wore a lot of makeup, so she kept it simple. Yellow and white, a little shimmer, liner, mascara, blush, lips. Hermione had various shades of purple blended together, black liner, mascara, pale pink lips and blush.

I had a black seamless garter on my left thigh, the one without the slit, that held my wand securely against my skin. It was unnecessary to bring it, but I had gotten a feeling that I should.

We all placed our masks to our faces, they stuck magically, without straps.

"Draco is waiting for us, however, I think Ron and Colin will be with him to escort me and Cam, so Ginny that leaves you to be escorted-"

"By Draco," I sighed.

They grinned at me, and I could help but grin back.

"Time to test the theory," Cam said.

"Time to test the theory," Hermione and I agreed. Hermione's eyes glinted.

We left her room, and began to descend the carpeted stairway.

 **Luckily for all of you, I'm not leaving this chapter for a week... I'm posting the next one too!**


	8. Reveal

**A/N:** **Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm having some health issues and I'm also in college, so my update are more sporadic than I would like, but it means a lot that you guys read it and liked it! This story is my baby.**

 **However, I am going to say that, for those of you who believe in the blood status hierarchy, this version of Draco is one where he doesn't follow it or believe in it. If you don't like it, don't read it- don't flame me.**

 **Now, back to some Drinny action ;) It's about to get goooood. (If I do say so myself.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of canon Potter World!**

 **Draco**

Granger had requested that I let in Weasel and Creevy, so I had. I _hadn't_ foreseen the awkwardness of waiting with one of them on either side of me, silent in the dimming light.

"So..."

"Weasley, don't make small talk. We all know it'll make it just as, if not _more_ , awkward than just standing here."

"I was just going to tell you that I don't care. Mione told me you're taking Ginny to the dance, but I really don't mind."

Arching an eyebrow, I asked, "Why is that?"

"I saw... something, inside of her, break when Harry... he's my best mate, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he's too bloody stupid for his own good. Something you're doing, or something you've said, seems to be helping her heal."

I simply nodded in acknowledgement and we were silent again.

"I didn't _tell_ Harry, though."

"Great."

"Should be _really_ interesting when he's seen you arrive with Gin..."

"Why?"

"He thinks _he's_ taking Gin."

I snorted. "This should be the highlight of my year, then."

I was fairly impressed with the Weasel. He was more... well, almost more intelligent and easier to be around, away from Harry. His dress robes were even nice, akin to mine, and Creevy's.

We could hear footsteps suddenly, and Granger emerged first. I was somewhat shocked to see her so made up, she _did_ look stunning in purple. She kissed Creevy on the cheek, kissed me on the cheek, and kissed Ron on the lips. Ginny's friend wasn't far behind, she kissed Ron's cheek and then my cheek and then Colin's mouth. I watched them for a moment, and saw what Ginny had meant before, about stars.

"Where's Gin?" Weasel asked. The fire had dimmed, the shadows making him look sickly.

"She's-"

We all stared, Hermione quiet now, when we saw one shoe appear. This black heel was attached to a slim, long, _bare_ leg...

My breathing stopped as she descended the stairway. Her right leg was bare all the way to her hip, every other time she took a step. The dress moved like liquid over her tightly defined body, her hair fell smooth, and she glittered. All of her.

She stopped. "What?" She asked, self-conscious.

"You and Draco are wearing the same mask," Hermione said, as if that were even close to the reason none of us could take our eyes off of her.

"I guess we are," She said, and kissed her brother on the cheek. She moved to kiss Colin, and, as I expected, came to a stop next to me without bringing her lips to mine. I smirked.

I allowed Creevy and his date to move ahead of us when we all began walking.

"What, no kiss for me?" I whispered against her hair, still smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were together."

"We aren't, but we weren't the other day either. You didn't seem to have an issue snogging me then."

"It was a weak moment."

"One you enjoyed, by the sound of you."

"Oh like you didn't? I was second to feel any pleasure."

"Why so snappy tonight, Red?"

"A few reasons."

"Like?"

"They look gorgeous."

"So do you."

"No, _I_ look like a hussy."

I moved my arm across her back, feeling skin. I wasn't sure which one of us first shivered at the contact. "You do not," I stated, lifting her up a step.

"I do," she said, when we reached the landing.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her into a wall. She gasped slightly as the bare skin of her back hit the cold marble. I put my hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close. Her frightened eyes met mine through her mask.

"You know Red," I said darkly. "I think this lack of self-esteem can be fixed rather easily. Every time you think less of yourself than I say you are, you're going to kiss me."

"I am not."

"Are you backing down from a bet, Red? You aren't _scared_ , are you?"

Her eyes hardened. "Fine, Malfoy. You're on."

I leaned in closer. "I believe you owe me two, for thinking that you don't look every bit as gorgeous as they do, and for thinking you look like a hussy. I've been with hussies, Ginny Weasley. You are not one of them."  
"You've never been with me, how would you know?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

I had no time to respond though, because she dropped her arms around my neck and kissed me, hard. I expected her to pull away, but when she didn't, I ran my fingers down her bare spine.

When she did release, she bit my bottom lip before she dropped away. "Satisfactory for now, Draco?"

I smirked, enjoying the tingling in my lips as we resumed walking, and then realized. _For now?_

We moved quickly to catch up with the others, and she grew more tense with each step towards the Great Hall. I tipped my head down, lips to her ear.

"Ginny, what is it?" I whispered.

"Harry is going to think I'm your date." She whispered back.

"Aren't I?" My hand was still around her waist, and I poked her on the side that wasn't brushing against mine.

"Drake, for you to actually _be my date_ , we'd be holding hands, and dancing."

I was jolted at the nickname, but laughed without pause. "Granger didn't tell you? The reason I'm escorting you is because the Head Boy, Head Girl, and Heads of Houses start off every dance. I needed a dance partner to open with."

"We're hardly friends, Draco." She sounded panicked. "It's-we aren't- we-"

"Red, calm down. We're friends. Friends that make out, but friends. Let Pothead think what he wants, he doesn't own you."

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were all waiting outside the Great Hall. Granger and Weasel stopped, Creevy and his date continued inside.

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall said in surprise. "You're here with Mister Malfoy?"

My godfather looked equally, if not more, shocked. It didn't show on his face, but years and years of training had taught me to see emotions in the depths of people's eyes, not their faces. Faces lie. Eyes can't.

"I offered, because he didn't have a date and I know the steps- he mentioned it in tutoring, I thought I'd return the favor, and make sure he didn't look foolish."

Her explanation had appeased her Head of House, but Snape still looked suspicious. He would ask me to explain when I saw him alone next time, and for the first time in my life, I realized that I had no idea how I would answer.

Music sounded, and we got into our line, Ginny and I second behind Hermione and _Ron_. The doors opened, and in we went.

The Great Hall was dark, lit only by thousands of floating candles. The floor was black and glossy, shined until I could see my face reflected back at me. Carved pumpkins were everywhere, on the tables, the empty stage, the floor, even floating through the air; some were a normal size, some were very small, and some were bigger than first years. The school ghosts floated about, chatting and watching. The flowers on the black satin draped tables appeared to be decaying. Fog rolled over the floor, and the cloudless enchanted ceiling featured the stars and the full moon.

We took our positions and I placed my hand on Ginny's waist, clasped her hand in mine as she took my shoulder, and when the music came on, we twirled.

Being a pureblood, I had known how to dance since practically before I could walk. I had danced politely with witches at my father's parties, danced with eligible females at their parent's parties over the summer, even danced with Pansy at the Yule Ball in fourth year. I had never loved dancing, never felt the way I felt, until now. I had never felt the way I felt dancing with Ginny.

The music closed, and we stopped moving. I bowed, she curtsied, and I lead her off the floor. Neither one of us spoke. She simply directed me to the table her friends were at by pointing. We sat down with Creevy and _Cameron_ , and were soon joined by Granger and Weasley. There was little talk. The couples talked quietly within themselves, completely absorbed in each other, while we ate a quick supper. Occasionally I would look over to Ginny, and find her already looking at me- though at my smirk, she'd blush and turn away.

Soon, the others left to dance and it was just the two of us, caught in possibly the most awkward moment that I had ever been in.

"So thank you, for saving my ass with McGonagall back there."

"It wasn't that great, I just lied," she shrugged.

"Ah, ah, ah Red. You owe me now," I smirked. Internally, I was reeling. Why did I feel so much pleasure at the thought of her lips on mine again?

She rolled her eyes, but leaned over and kissed my lips quickly, and stood. "Would you like to dance, Draco?"

I got up, extending my arm to her. I didn't want to let her out of my sight.

 _What the bloody hell was happening to me?_

 ** _Oh how I do just adore him... Review and like! I'll try to do the next chapter or two by Wednesday... depending on how many of you show your love ;)_**

 ** _P.S.- ... the dance part isn't over yet ;)_**


	9. Defense

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry I've been gone for a few weeks... my classes started a month ago and they're mostly math classes x.x but I'm back now! We're nearly the end of what I've already got written... I'm going to have to write faster for you guys, because this story is nowhere near finished!**

We danced several songs, until a slow song began and she started to move off. I reached out and encircled her wrist with my fingers, spinning her back, close to me.

"And where would you be going?"

"Slow songs are kind of intimate, Draco."

"And tasting the inside of each other's mouths isn't? It's just a dance, Red."

She sighed. "It's never 'just a dance,' Drake. That how it begins, but you know that isn't how it ends."

"Not all things have to end," I shrugged.

I knew the look on her face, though her eyes were unreadable. I met her in the middle.

"You're bloody toxic, addicting," She breathed against my lips.

"You're so kind," I murmured back, our lips meeting again.

We broke, breathing hard, and she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes finally clearing. But they moved from me, to behind me, and she seemed to shrink. "Oh hell," she whispered, previous thoughts gone from her mind.

I turned. _Potter._ It was only now that he was making his appearance that I noticed his previous absence. He was pushing through dancers roughly, making straight for us.

"You're right," I said to Ginny, who was behind me. She had her right hand clenching my upper arm as she peered around me, and I realized I had unconsciously moved to shield her.

He reached us. "Just what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to her, but I answered.

"Dancing? It's a dance, that's what people do here."

"Why with _him_?" He still wasn't talking to me.

" _Ginny_ , happens to be a lovely dancer, and I do believe I'm entitled to dance with my date." I stated. I was thoroughly enjoying every second of this, though I could feel Ginny beginning to tremble.

" _Your_ date? She's _my_ date!" He huffed, addressing me for the first time.

Ginny edged even further behind me, I could feel her mask against my back. Was she _afraid_ of him?

The thought alone was enough to severely piss me off.

"Let me ask you something Potter. Did you ask her to this dance?"

"No."

"Did she ask _you_ to this dance?"

"No."

"Then for Godric's sake, _why_ would you assume that she would be your date?"

"Because she's- well she's my-"

"No, she isn't," I said, holding back my anger. "She isn't your anything anymore, you ended that. You broke up with her. She's a beautiful, spirited, talented, wonderful witch that you stepped on in the midst of your pathetic heroics. She's _second_ to Voldemort for you," my forearm burned. "And no one, especially not Ginny, deserves that. Now, I believe I was in the middle of something I'd quite like to finish. If you would please excuse me."

I turned back around and began to wrap my arms around Ginny and lean in close to her. Her eyes were unfathomable again.

"Oh, she's second to Voldemort to _me_? What about you and the rest of your family of Death Eaters?"

I froze. Ginny's hands went to my cheeks, her eyes met mine, searching. I tried to breathe.

"Drake..." She whispered.

And I had the fleeting thought, that I shouldn't. That she was asking me not to, and I should listen to her. That maybe... I didn't want to lose her?

I exhaled once. I tried.

I spun out of Ginny's arms, my fist catching Potter right across his stupid scarred face. People gasped, someone screamed, music stopped. Potter flew back at me, catching me in the mouth and splitting my bottom lip, bruising my cheek below my eye, opening a slash on my forehead that I could feel bleeding. He wasn't the only one landing punches, though now that he had what he wanted, I was mostly defending myself.

"Don't you ever... talk... about her... again!" He spat at me through his teeth as he wailed on me.

Other hands joined the mix, trying to pull him off of me- when had we fallen to the ground? There was no stopping him though. Until-

"Harry James Potter. Get off of Draco and stand up. Both of you. BOYS!"

I'd never heard Ginny raise her voice. We looked up. We froze. Of all the people here, Ginny was the last person either of us expected to break the No Wand rule. But there it was, pointing straight down into our faces.

Weasley and Creevy pulled him off of me. He stood, panting, unmoving- though possibly only because Granger and Weasley were holding his arms. Weasley, I saw, had a new bruise forming on his cheek. He must've gotten the backlash.

Someone else- Blaise and… Lovegood?- helped me stand. I could feel the blood on my own face.

Ginny stood stock still, wand drawn, and I found myself briefly thinking that I was very likely the only one watching her closely enough to see how her fingers shook at her side, and how the wand barely quivered in her grip.

McGonagall and some of the other professors- my chest hurt when I saw that Snape was one of them- finally managed to push through the thickly gathered crowd. The Gryffindor leader sputtered.

"Explain yourselves, both of you!"

"Malfoy hit me," Potter stated. I snorted, only to discover that it caused pain and wince.

"' _Malfoy hit me.'_ " Snape quoted slowly. "Your brilliance shines through, Potter. We can see that Mister Malfoy hit you. However, it also seems to me that Mister Malfoy has the greater percentage of damage."

"Did you hit Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy?" The old woman asked, clearly inviting me to attempt lying.

"Yes," I stated shortly.

Potter grinned, and I wanted to punch the smug look off of his face. _Stupid bloody Saint Potter and his stupid bloody fame, getting him what he wants at all times of the damned bloody day,_ I cursed internally.

Ginny stepped forward. "Professor?"

"Yes dear?" McGonagall said kindly, still focused on assessing the two males in front of her.

"I was here as Draco's date, not Harry's. We're no longer a couple you see. Harry seems to think it… unsuitable for me to be here with Draco, and he was quite rude about me. Draco was quite calm, when he defended me, _verbally_ , and because of this Harry saw fit to attack Draco's family… lineage... Draco did try to calm down, but yes, in the end he did hit Harry first."

I was sure only I noticed the hesitation between my name and the word 'date', but I didn't dwell on it because I was busy enjoying watching Potter's smug look dissipating with every word she spoke. A look of appall replaced it.

"It sounds as if Potter provoked an attack from Mister Malfoy," Snape drawled.

McGonagall glanced quickly between the two of us and then finally, looked at Ginny.

"Ginevera Weasley, why on earth is your wand out?"

"I'm sorry professor, I do know the rule, it's just… A very dear friend of mine stayed with us over the summer, he warned me to never be caught without my wand… and I don't think I was wrong to pull it out now."

McGonagall looked like she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Alright, take Mister Potter to the Hospital Wing, Mister Weasley…"

Her words blurred. I started to get lightheaded, and suddenly had the need to lean heavily against Blaise.

"Professor," he interrupted calmly. "Draco's fainting."

Her head snapped around to look at me. "Mister Zabini if you would take Mister Malfoy to his room please, as Potter is headed for the Hospital Wing and we wish to avoid _another_ confrontation. Miss Weasley-"

"I'd like to go with Draco," she said quietly. I was surprised at the thread of happiness I felt at her loyalty.

"Very well," McGonagall said. I was further surprised that she didn't protest. "Send for a house elf."

I tried to meet Ginny's eyes, but she didn't look toward me, and my vision swam slowly into blackness.


	10. Talk

_**I'm back you guys! I was gone so long, but a whole bunch of new people followed this story and I really want to say thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. This is a little background on our favorite couple... another chapter to come soon!**_

 **Ginny**

Blaise and I helped Draco to his room, as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was awake, albeit barely, when we got to his room, but by the time we put him on his bed, he wasn't. I dismissed Blaise, knowing he had no idea what to do, and called for Dobby. I asked him to bring me rags and boiling water, and, as an afterthought, I asked him to go to Madame Pomfrey for my medication. He brought them to me quickly, bowed, and left. I placed the bowl on Draco's bedside table and allowed a rag to soak in the warm water, sitting gently down on the bed near his hip.

He sat up slowly, and I leaned forward to wring out the cloth. I took his face in between the pointer finger and thumb of my left hand, his chin rested on my curled fingers. I tilted his head up slightly and dabbed his skin, attempting to get the blood off of his face. I didn't trust my shaking hands enough to perform healing magic until I'd had my medicine.

"Ginny," he said quietly. "I'm very sorry."

"Shh," I replied unsteadily. If he talked, I would lose my concentration and fall apart.

Obedient for once, he stayed silent. I continued to clean his face as my brain struggled to keep up.

There was a sharp crack and Dobby reappeared with a muggle syringe and a vial of bright blue liquid. I thanked him and took it, filling the syringe immediately as he disapparated. I took several deep breaths with my eyes closed, trying to steady my hands.

Draco's hands covered mine lightly and he plucked the syringe from my grip. "Where?" He said quietly.

Not bothering to open my eyes or protest, I placed my finger on the easiest vein and barely winced when I felt the sting. I immediately felt myself calm down, and opened my eyes to find him staring at me, syringe on the table. I slid my hand into the slit of my dress and pulled out my wand slowly. Gently touching his injuries with the tip of my wand, I murmured healing spells I'd learned long ago from Mum. I saw his muscles loosen, and realized that he had been in more pain than he was willing to admit. When I was finished, I set my wand on the table and kept my eyes downcast.

Draco tilted my head the way I had tilted his, but I kept my eyes averted. He let my chin go, using both hands to lightly remove my mask from my face. My gaze flicked up momentarily to meet his, but when I saw him looking, I continued studying the bedspread. This wasn't anything like me, I was usually so much more confident. Something about Vulnerable Draco was unsettling me.

His breath caught, and I looked up in concern.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"Not always," I whisperd.

"I am sorry for hitting him," he said, semi-hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Because I should have been able to control myself."

"Drake."

"No, Ginny," he said, sounding very much like a proper gentleman. "You were hurt by it."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he continued quietly, "I do not want you to hurt, Ginny."

My face warmed, and I was glad for the dim lighting. Choosing to address the former issue, I said, "Drake, what he said was cruel and presumptuous. He said it to provoke you into hitting him, and you know it. He was jealous and angry and hurt because he only broke up with me to protect me and he never _dreamed_ I'd be able to move on from _The Boy Who Lived_. Like I'd ever be so illusioned as to fawn after the male who told me I was street slattern, worthless, useless. Like I'd be okay, like I'd think he still loved me, after all of that, like I'd think that I was beautiful or worth anything or that I was desirable at all, and-"

Draco's lips met mine, soft and calming, literally stealing my breath as he cut me off in the middle of my rant. Before I had time to respond, he pulled away gently, resting his forehead on mine, his right wrist resting on my shoulder, hand entwined in my hair.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

His lips met mine again briefly, stealing any air I had gathered to argue him with.

"You are worthwhile," he whispered again.

He kissed me again, and I was prepared enough to kiss him back. This time, he pulled away with a slight groan.

"You are not slattern, worthless, or useless," he whispered, voice deeper.

My hands came up to his face when he kissed me again, one hand sliding into his hair as his slid from my waist to the small of my back.

"You are desirable," his voice was husky.

I kissed him.

"So desirable," he growled.

We kissed each other, and fell back onto his pillows.

My dreams that night were confusing. There was hardly any anxiety ridden foreshadowing of war, no nightmares about being possessed by Voldemort. Just calming darkness and Draco, Draco, Draco.

 **Draco**

When I woke up, I was disconcerted to feel my arms wrapped around a body that was spooned into mine. As I slowly but surely woke further, I realized that the body I was spooning was a pale, redhaired, slim, soft, very _naked_ body…

"Well, good morning to you too, Drake." Her voice was sleepy, but she was obviously amused.

"I'm only human," I said. "Any sane male with your body pressed against him when he woke up would have the same reaction." I shifted a bit. Bad idea- the friction shot a wave of pleasure to my core.

She moaned. I laughed softly. "I'm only human," she mocked. "Any female with your anatomy rubbing against her when she woke up would have the same reaction."

I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Would you like some help with that?" She rolled too, placing her arm on my chest and resting her head on top of it, sliding one leg slowly down mine.

"Normally, yes, but at the moment, I think I need a cold shower to start the healing process in my muscles. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll rejoin you when I'm clean and refreshed?"

She sighed, rolling back onto her side and tucking her hand under the side of her face. Her bright hair was splayed across my pillows. I slipped out from under the covers and walked across the room to my bathroom, where I turned the water on cold and got in immediately.

Nothing like a cold shower to wake you up.

I washed quickly, and then I leaned against the wall, standing in the water, contemplating, with my eyes closed. I needed to figure out what I wanted with her. But every time I asked myself the question, my answer was the same. Just _her._

The water was suddenly hot enough to steam, my eyes flew open to see Ginny slipping into the shower in front of me.

"What?" She said defensively. Her voice had the sly undertone of a misbehaving child playing dumb, but I had already known she was being mischievous.

I just _couldn't_ stop _looking_ at her.

She was soaking wet. Hair dark and plastered to her face and shoulders, milky skin dripping,droplets cascading down her toned body, dripping off of her long lashes, wetting her lips.

"What are you doing?" I coughed out.

"Girls need to clean too," she said, stretching to pick up my soap. I exhaled loudly.

"What?" She asked again.

"You were right," I stated calmly, without thinking. "I think I have a crush on the littlest Weasley."

She was still laughing when I kissed her, lifting her up. Her legs slid around my waist, arms around my neck. We weren't having sex, we weren't going to have sex. Her face was inches from mine, eyes locked, bare wet skin touching bare wet skin, breathing combined in the small space. When we kissed, it was slow, steady, close. We had all of the time in the world, and yet it seemed time didn't exist in this small, most intimate space.

For only the second time in my life, the walls around my mind came down, and I didn't let that scare me. She wasn't asking me for anything, she just wanted to be here together. And, I found- So did I.

It was the talk of the school. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, fighting Golden Boy Saint Potter in defense of the youngest Weasley… and kissing her. Though we remained much the same in public, we now spent almost all of our free time together. We hadn't yet established if we were in a relationship or not, but neither of us seemed to be bothered by that.

"Drake," she whined, laying on my bed a few weeks later. I was on the couch reading chapter thirteen of my transfiguration book for homework.

"Yes, Gin?" I replied, turning the page.

"Will you go ask Hermione for a potion for me?" She said, in obvious discomfort.

I raised one eyebrow and looked over at her. "Get your own bloody potion," I said. "Trust me, you have two perfectly fine legs."

She grimaced. "But I have cramps, so I'm entitled to be lazy," she retorted.

"Oh poor Ginny, cramps and a boyfriend who won't get her a potion for them," I laughed, realizing my slip too late.

She raised one eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, then lifted the hem of her shirt and flashed me. "Will you get me a potion now?" She sassed.

"I guess," I sighed dramatically, standing. "Though you know, you could just say 'please' next time," I stopped at the bed.

She sat up and kissed me, unexpectedly. "But that's not nearly as fun," she giggled.

I shook my head, grinning, and went downstairs. Granger was lounging on the couch, reading, per usual. She looked up at me, and I stopped walking and crossed my arms, wiping the grin from my face.

"Ginny would like a potion for her cramps," I said.

Her face broke into a grin. "Whipped," she laughed, going into the kitchen and taking a potion from a cabinet, handing it to me.

"You can't be whipped when you're single," I retorted, taking the vial from her.

"Single," she scoffed. "Ginny is here every damn day and I haven't seen her in a week. I'm running out of things to tell Ron and Harry about you two, you'll have to come out soon," she said, returning to her book. I recognized the dismissal, and instead of making a smart comment, I just shook my head and went back upstairs.

"Here," I said to Ginny, laying across the end of my bed with one arm behind my head while she drank the potion, and then she laid down perpendicular to me and put her head on my stomach.

"Thank you Draco," she said. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me… will you tell me about your family?"

I stilled. "Why?"

"Because I want to… I'm just… curious," she struggled.

I cleared my throat. "Ah…"

She looked up at me. Her brown eyes just about killed me with their innocence, and I looked away.

"My parents were like any high society parents. My mother did choose to nurse me, as opposed to handing me to a wet nurse, but as soon as I was old enough I was handed to a nanny. I spent most of my childhood with nannies. My mother was busy with her high circle friends and my father was always in some business meeting or another. They made time for me on my birthday, and I saw them at dinner most days."

After a few moments, she said, "Tell me about your favorite nanny, then."

"Althea Winters," I answered. "She was in her thirties, I think. She always had some adventure planned for me. She watched me until I was eight or nine years old, and then my parents dismissed her. From then on, if I wasn't sitting at my father's side learning business and the inner workings of the human psyche, or attending miscellaneous parties with my mother, I was alone."

"That sounds like a terrible childhood," she whispered.

"To you, perhaps," I replied. "I didn't know any differently. You grew up with a million siblings."

"Why don't you have any siblings?"

"Pureblood families are traditionally primogeniture," I answered. "The first-born son inherits everything. Families that have girls first usually continue to try for a boy, families that have sons first see no reason to have more children. One reason why your family doesn't really fit in."

She was quiet for a while. "What about… when did you learn…"

"That my father was a Death Eater?" I guessed, and saw the blush on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. It was never a matter of learning. I grew up knowing, it was just part of my life. I didn't know what it meant though. I didn't know what it really meant until I was fourteen, when the Dark Lord returned. And then, of course, when I was sixteen…"

"Is that when they marked you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. "It's when they Marked all of us. Me, Crabbe, Goyle, and... Pansy. Blaise's family isn't involved."

"All four of you," she murmured.

"Three of us," I quietly corrected. "There are only three of us now. Crabbe, Goyle, and me."

"Pansy…?"

I turned my head towards the wall. "Tell me about your family," I said, choosing to ignore the roughness of my voice.

"I have six siblings," she started, likely recognizing that I couldn't continue. "Six brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and then me. In that order," she added.

"Well that explains your spitfire personality," I said, forcing a laugh.

"Thanks," she laughed. "I learned through experience." She launched into a montage of everything she'd had to survive with six older brothers. For the next forty five minutes,she talked, sitting up and using her hands as she got more excited. Her animation made me smile, and soon, she had me laughing like I'd never laughed before.

"It sounds like you had a pretty happy childhood," I said, leaning up on one elbow.

Her smile faded."Yeah," she said. "Everything was pretty decent until I started Hogwarts."

"I remember," I said quietly. It was hard not to remember, when it had been my father who slipped the diary into her cauldron.

"I wrote in that diary everyday. It- _he_ \- took over my brain… made me do all of those terrible things that I had no memory of later. And then when I realized… I tried to get rid of it by flushing it down the toilet, but Moaning Myrtle threw it back out and… imagine my horror when I realized that Harry had picked it up. He'd been through enough. So I ransacked his things to get it back, and then… I opened the Chamber."

"Voldemort," I said, hissing when my arm burned. " _Made_ you open the Chamber, Ginny."

"Harry saved my life down there. Voldemort was taking my life force out of my body like Dementors steal souls. If Harry hadn't stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang after he killed the thing, I wouldn't be here today."

"He stabbed it with a _basilisk fang_?" I asked, shocked, through the pain of my now throbbing arm. Maybe Potter had more in him than I thought.

She smiled. "Yeah, he did. After he pulled it out of his arm. Then he was dying. But it turned out okay. Dumbledore's phoenix saved him by crying on the wound and it healed up immediately."

I paused. "You guys have been through some crazy adventures."

She shook her head. "They have. They don't include me much, and now I tend to avoid them, for obvious reasons."

I played with a strand of her hair, and she smiled down at me.

"I think we should tell everyone," I said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well… we're basically dating, Red," I pointed out. "And I don't like hiding."

She continued to gaze at me.

I sighed. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Ginevra?"

She smiled slowly, leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. "I would love to, Draco."

I played with her hair some more as she leaned back and reached for whatever magazine she'd been browsing before.

"Why do you need shots?" I asked after a while.

She sighed and put her magazine down. "I have anxiety. A disorder. I have panic attacks in times of high stress."

"How did they discover that?" I asked, confused.

"I used to have panic attacks whenever I thought about what happened with the diary. We never could figure out what they were. After a while, I went and got checked out and they told me. The shots are the most direct way for the potion to be effective. If there's time, I take it by mouth."

She wasn't telling me the whole story, I knew. I didn't press her though, knowing that in her own time, she'd come forward. "Does Potter know?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "He does. My family knows, of course, and Hermione."

"And he's still a wanker," I rolled my eyes.

"I always knew he had a more worldly purpose- I mean… He's never going to have a normal life, you know? People see him as a kind of savior, just because of a freak accident. He's never going to be old news, because he killed Voldemort first and now he has to do it again."

I sucked in air through my teeth and clenched my left hand into a fist as the Mark burned on my skin. "Gin," I said tightly. "Can we resist using the name together please?"

She looked at me. "Why?"

"It's painful," I told her, before I took a deep breath and unclenched my fist. "I've never had it hurt when someone else says it. Only when I do…"

Ginny suddenly bounced off of my bed. "I'll be right back Drake," she said, and then wrenched open the door and ran downstairs.


	11. Crash

_**Hey Guys! Happy St. Patrick's Day! As a little gift, I thought I'd give you a good feelsy chapter... I apologize in advance, my beta reader is still in a ball in the corner...**_

 _ **Warning: Character Death (Not Major)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lovely Cam and, of course, my plot.**_

 **Ginny**

"Hermione," I said, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting next to her. "I need to ask a favor from you."

"What's up, Gin?" She replied without looking up from her book.

"I need you to tell me everything you, Harry, and Ron, know about the Dark Mark."

She looked up slowly, closing the book on her thumb to keep her place. "Why?" She asked carefully.

"Please don't tell Harry or Ron," I begged. "Please. It's about Draco."

"Okay," she agreed. "Unless I think it'll be useful, but I will tell you if I think we need to know."

"Thank you," I breathed. "Draco and I were talking just now and he said… well, I said You-Know-Who's name twice, and he said his arm burned. But he also said he's never had that happen before… when someone else says it."

She frowned. "The Mark is only on his body, it shouldn't affect anything else…"

"That's what I thought, but he was in a lot of pain. He actually used my name instead of 'Red,' which is how I know he wasn't taking the mickey."

She frowned deeply. "I'll go to the library," she murmured. "I'd like the answer as well. I won't repeat this until I know whether it's necessary," she added.

"Thanks Hermione," I said, throwing my arms around her.

She hugged me back. "You're welcome Ginny."

I drew back, heading back up the stairs.

"Hey Gin?"

I hopped back down the last few steps and swung my head around the corner. "Yeah?"

"I know I haven't… in the last few years… I mean... " She ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Gin, that I've kind of shut you out. You're my best friend, and I didn't mean to make you feel like… like you weren't. I see the look on your face when we sit in the back of class instead of near you, and I… I know a lot of it is because of Harry, but I know I haven't been a great friend either. I've been getting so caught up in this war… I forget to be myself sometimes. It's no excuse, I know. But I'm sorry, I really am. I miss you. I didn't realize how much I miss you until you hugged me."

I blinked, stepping down. "I miss you too, Hermione. I know you've been busy. And I don't think you'll be back to my friend Hermione until you and the boys accomplish whatever it is you're trying to do."

After a moment, she said quietly, "I think you're right."

She sounded genuinely upset, so I said, "I'll look forward to that day." I smiled softly, then headed back up the stairs to Draco's room.

 **Draco**

She came back into the room and shut the door, then padded over to me and pulled me upright. I stood, intending to confront her about telling Granger about my Dark Mark, but she slid her arms around my torso and buried her head in my chest before I could speak.

Surprised, I wrapped my arms around her too, holding her tightly. After a moment, I realized that she was crying silently. I pulled her gently to the couch and sat down, pulling her into my lap the way I had for Pansy after her Mark all those years ago.I didn't really know what to say to her, so I just rubbed her back and got lost in my own memories…

"It hurts, Drake," Pansy whimpered in my arms. "It hurts so badly."

I held her closer to my body, trying not to jostle her arm. "I know Pans," I murmured.

"It feels like it's burning through my arm," she whispered. "Did yours feel like this?"

"Yeah," I replied, even though it hadn't. "It'll be okay in the morning…" I hoped.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

" _Drake? Draco! Draco it burns, Draco it's hurting me! My whole body is burning, I'm burning, I'm on fire! Help me! Draco! Draco please!"_

" _Pans? Pansy it's okay, you're not on fire, you're not burning, you're fine you're fine you're fine oh god Pansy-"_

" _Draco please! HELP ME!"_

" _I'll go get help, I'll get someone to help, someone, someone-"_

" _Draco,"_

" _Pansy?"_

" _Don't cry, Draco. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Pansy."_

"Drake? Draco," a soft voice said.

I shook myself. "What? What happened?"

A pale redhead was looking back at me with worry on her face, and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Draco, you're crying," she said gently. "And you buried your face in my hair and murmured her name over and over."

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. My voice hardened. "It won't happen again."

She smiled softly and shook her head, pulling me up from the couch and pulling me over to the bed. "It's okay, Draco. You love her."

"She loved me too," I said before I could stop myself.

"Does she… not feel that way anymore?"

I sat down on the bed and glared at the wall. "She's dead," I replied harshly. "She's been dead for a year."

I heard her breath suck in through her teeth. "Draco," she started, hesitating.

"I didn't kill her Ginny!" I said before she could finish whatever thought she had coming. "I didn't kill her, but I couldn't fucking save her either and I guess that's the same thing, isn't it? I didn't mean to, I tried so hard and hoped and even _prayed_ to Merlin that night and it still wasn't enough! She died, she died right in front of me and I did nothing, I couldn't do anything, I wasn't fast enough," I could feel the tears on my face, and I had stood up at some point. I looked into her shocked face. "She was destined to be Marked just like I was, only she was too sweet, too good, and the evil in it burned the life out of her right in front of my eyes. It didn't burn me though, because I'm not good, and I'm not sweet, my soul is black, I'm a Death Eater, Ginny, but I am _not_ a murderer," I dropped to my knees in front of her. She had to believe me. I needed her to believe me.

"I don't believe you," she said simply. My head whipped up, and I didn't bother to hide the anguish I knew was written all over my face.

"I don't believe that your soul is black, or that you're not good. I don't even believe that you're a Death Eater."

"You've seen-"

"Yes, I've seen it. But I've also seen you. I've seen you talking to Hermione and I've seen you protecting me, I've seen you talking to Ron and Colin and Cam, I've seen you calling them by name."

"Ginny-" I started.

"No, Draco," she said, standing and looking into my face. Her eyes were blazing. "You listen to me. You told me yourself that you don't believe in it. Maybe at the time of your Mark, you were too confused to know any better, and so the Mark didn't know any better either. But this Draco, the Draco that just asked me to be his girlfriend after months of back and forth, the Draco that called me beautiful and worthwhile and defended me to someone in front of an entire school, no. You may be confused, but not about the same things you were before. Souls can be saved, Draco Malfoy, and you-"

I interrupted her by kissing her soundly on the mouth, clutching her to my body like a drowning man clutches a liferaft. In that moment I felt like I needed her in order to breathe. I pulled her top off as she pulled mine off, separating our mouths for a moment too long. I unhooked her bra as she unbuttoned my trousers, and when I broke to pull them down I kissed every inch of her skin that I could. When the two of us were in our underwear and still locked together, we found the bed, and my arms only let go of her long enough to pull the covers over both of our bodies.

We hadn't spoken another word. The hours were lost as we kissed and touched like innocent teenagers, relishing the shared warmth and companionship. Long after she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I was still awake, arm still around her, other arm behind my head as I lie on my back staring at the canopy of the bed.

Sighing, I shifted, and she mumbled in her sleep, shifting her head and causing a strand of hair to fall across her face. I moved my hand from my head, gently brushing the strand back again, gazing at her.

She was a force to be reckoned with, not one to be contained. She expected what she gave out, no more, no less.

And I had no idea why she bothered with me.

But Merlin…

Something spurred me into speaking aloud, and I said softly, "Thank you Ginevra Weasley."

 _ **I'm so sorry... But it ended alright, didn't it? I promise I love you guys. Cross my heart.**_


	12. Out

_**A/N:**_ __ _ **Alright guys, I'm sorry about my unpredictable**_ __ _ **hiatus. I got sick and I got my heart broken and I had a really difficult time writing... but I'm back. It may be a few weeks again before I can post because of finals, but in reality, that might make me post more!**_

 _ **GW_DM**_

"Draco," she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Who cares," I mumbled back, not actually asking.

"Drake, I haven't been back to my dorm, and you know how-"

I put my hand over her mouth, not caring that her hair was tangled in my fingers. "Shhh. Now is time for sleep."

She mumbled into my hand.

"That doesn't sound like sleep, Ginevra."

She sighed, and started to get up, so I tightened my other arm around her and pulled her back. "Please don't," I said quietly.

She glanced back at me, then turned fully and curled into my body. "Sweet dreams, Drake," she murmured sleepily.

 _ **GW_DM**_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked her. "You're not going to be an innocent Gryffindor Princess anymore."

She laughed, taking my tie from my hands and tying it around her own neck. "I never was, sweetheart."

I groaned. "Looking like that I may not let you out of my sight, Red."

She shook her pencil skirt covered butt at me and pulled her robes over her shoulders, then smoothed out her shirt. "I'll see you at breakfast, pretty boy," she laughed, arching an eyebrow.

"What?"

She walked over and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt, then she ran her hands through my hair and mussed it up. "Damn," she said as she appraised her work. "Yes please."

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to miss meeting Cam if you don't go."

"Alright, alright." She stepped into her black pumps and grabbed her bag, blowing me a red lipstick kiss as she stepped out the door.

I fell backwards onto my bed. _Merlin._ Little Red was going to kill the Big Bad Wolf.

 _ **GW_DM**_

 **Ginny**

I took a deep breath, and then I strutted in through the doors of the Great Hall with my head held high, robes billowing behind me.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Cam said to me brightly as I sat down. "You've got about two and half seconds until someone hangs you with that tie!"

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

I turned with a large smile on my face. "Well good morning Harry! I'm wearing clothing."

"Around your bloody neck," he spat furiously.

"This? This is a tie, Harry. Though… oh, it seems to be the wrong colors, I must've grabbed the wrong one off of the bedroom floor this morning…"

"Off of _whose bedroom floor_?"

"My boyfriend's actually," I said, concealing my shaking hands by serving my self some pudding.

"What-" He began furiously.

"Give me my tie back, Red," I heard, and turned with relief.

"Drake!" I knew he saw the anxiety in my eyes. "You brought my tie? Thank you."

"Cheeky wench," he said, kissing me. "I'll walk with you to class, yeah? I've gotta grab some toast."

"Yeah, just come get me when you're finished," I agreed. He bent down and kissed my head in an unusual display of affection, curling one hand on my shoulder. It took me a second to understand that he was staking his claim. I was _his_ now, and Harry couldn't have me.

The thought made me oddly giddy.

Harry was the epitome of " _if looks could kill."_

"You can't be dating him!"

"And why not?" I asked, cutting in before Draco could reply.

"Because he's- well, he's a bloody Slytherin, that's why!"

"You mean to say that he's a Death Eater, then," I said. "And I'll be quick to say that you're incorrect."

He spluttered, knowing that there was only so much that he could say in public. "He's not good for you!"

An unexpected voice spoke up. "Actually mate… I reckon he is."

All eyes went to my brother, who had come up next to Harry and was studying his own shoes.

"What?" Harry spat.

"When you broke up with her, I watched her break inside. She's a strong spirit, my sister, and I didn't say anything because you're my best mate. But ever since she became involved with Malfoy, she's been smiling again. And I reckon it's about time I did my job as her older brother."

I gaped at him. Draco must've been similarly shocked, because Cam snorted when she looked at his face. Harry glared, and then stormed out of the Hall, brushing past Hermione in the process.

She came over and looked around at us. "What did I miss?"

While Cam began animatedly explaining the event, Draco leaned down and whispered that he really needed to get his toast, and I nodded him off, though I was lost in my own thoughts. I hadn't thought my despair was quite so obvious, but apparently I had been quite wrong… and now Draco was almost solely responsible for bringing me out of the dark place I'd been in, and everyone could see that too.

I looked up to see his silver eyes on me from across the room, and I tried to smile at him. He winked. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, munching my own toast with jam.

"Are you alright Gin?"

I looked at Ron. "Yes, Ron, I am… Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did," he replied, digging into his bacon. "You're my little sister." His ears were red.

I smiled and finished my breakfast, then stood, looking for Draco. He wasn't at his table, and neither was Blaise, so I figured they were waiting outside the Hall. I walked out, searching, and saw him and Blaise leaning against a wall, talking about something. Draco ran a hand through his hair, a clear sign of stress, and I stopped just behind him.

"I don't know Blaise," he was saying. "Should I?"

"Uh, Drake," Blaise said, seeing me.

"I know, I know. I need to. Better me than someone else, and all that… but how do I tell her-"

"Drake."

"-that it started out as a bet and now I think I might be falli-"

"DRACO."

"What, Blaise?" Draco replied exasperatedly.

"She's standing right behind you, mate." Blaise sighed.

Draco whirled, and I arched an eyebrow. "What was a bet?"

 _ **A/N: Oh so short! You guys must hate me! ...False alarm. keep reading, my loves. And prepare yourselves for... debauchery ;)**_

 _ **GW_DM**_

He sighed. "Blaise and I had a bet that I would get you in bed," he said bluntly.

I paused. A month ago, this information would have upset me, but I could remember the anguish on his face just the other night when he begged me to see the truth over Pansy's death. I knew him now, well enough to have a fair idea of what the rest of that sentence to Blaise could have been.

"So what did you win?" I asked. "It better have been good."

Blaise, who was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, snorted and shook his head. Draco just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just…"

"Oh please. It had to have started somewhere, it wasn't like we were good friends. I think we've been through enough now that I can be sure that's not what it's about now."

His arms were around me and his face was buried in my hair before I had a chance to blink. "Merlin I love you, Red."

We froze simultaneously. Blaise's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning quickly to walk away.

I pulled back slightly to look at Draco, whose face was practically transparent because of how pale it was.

"Let's go outside," he said, before I could say anything.

I followed him down the hall and outside the castle, dashing down to the lake. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he was striding ahead of me, but I grabbed his arm and took him in tow to an area by the water where I knew we'd be alone.

The clearing, with its large boulder, was a favorite spot of mine. I climbed onto the boulder and patted the smooth surface next to me, but he didn't join me. He threw a rock out over the surface of the lake, and stared back towards the castle.

"Drake," I started.

"I'm sorry, Gin."

I paused. "What?"

"I know it hasn't been very long since we… felt anything."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

His head snapped up to look at me.

"I think… I think that I might love you too," I said, gazing at him.

His face, previously closed to me, opened like a flower in the sun. Instead of his usual smirk, his real smile bloomed on his face. He took several steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me again, burying his face in my neck. Pulling back slightly, he cupped my face and pulled my lips to his, kissing me with an intensity that had my body responding in moments.

He pulled me against his body with a low growl, running his teeth over my bottom lip and sliding his hand from my face into my hair, sliding his other hand underneath my school shirt and into my bra.

I broke the kiss with a gasp when he pinched my nipple, but his mouth moved to my neck immediately. "Draco," I tried, breathlessly. "We're outside, anyone could see!"

I could feel his smirk against my skin. "I don't care," He said, allowing his breath to ghost over my skin.

I shuddered. "Drake," I said, attempting to protest without plan to follow through.

"That's right, Red," He agreed, voice gravelly. "That's the name you're going to be screaming in a few minutes."

I was feeling hot, and lightheaded… which was the only explanation I had for what I did next.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, popping buttons off in every direction, and pushed him down to the ground behind the boulder. I threw my robes on the ground next to him and climbed down on top of him, straddling his hips. I threw my hair over my shoulder and leaned down, running my lips over his neck.

With a growl, he gripped my wrists and flipped us over.

"Brace yourself, Red," He rasped in my ear.

 _ **A/N: Alright, there's the real end. I'm sure I didn't fool you. I thought about ending the chapter where I pretended to... but I know I owe you guys. So have fun with this! Please like and review!**_


	13. Truth

**A/N:** Hey guys! Okay, I'm getting closer to the end of the semester, so I should be able to get a chapter or so every ten days. I do have it written a bit ahead of time, but I'm too close for comfort! This is already more than I had written before I posted this story originally. I'm writing like the wind! Because this chapter is dreadfully short, I will be posting another one tonight, so please read, rate, review! Favorite! It inspires me to keep going! I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me. I'm nowhere near done here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and our curly headed Cameron!

Warning, it's about to get a little steamy. ;)

He sighed. "Blaise and I had a bet that I would get you in bed," he said bluntly.

I paused. A month ago, this information would have upset me, but I could remember the anguish on his face just the other night when he begged me to see the truth over Pansy's death. I knew him now, well enough to have a fair idea of what the rest of that sentence to Blaise could have been.

"So what did you win?" I asked. "It better have been good."

Blaise, who was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, snorted and shook his head. Draco just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just…"

"Oh please. It had to have started somewhere, it wasn't like we were good friends. I think we've been through enough that I can be sure that's not what it's about now."

His arms were around me and his face was buried in my hair before I had a chance to blink. "Merlin I love you, Red."

We froze simultaneously. Blaise's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning quickly to walk away.

I pulled back slightly to look at Draco, whose face was practically transparent because of how pale it was.

"Let's go outside," he said, before I could say anything.

I followed him down the hall and outside the castle, dashing down to the lake. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, and he was striding ahead of me, but I grabbed his arm and took him in tow to an area by the water where I knew we'd be alone.

The clearing, with its large boulder, was a favorite spot of mine. I climbed onto the boulder and patted the smooth surface next to me, but he didn't join me. He threw a rock out over the surface of the lake, and stared back towards the castle.

"Drake," I started.

"I'm sorry, Gin."

I paused. "What?"

"I know it hasn't been very long since we… felt anything."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

His head snapped up to look at me.

"I think… I think that I might love you too," I said, gazing at him.

His face, previously closed to me, opened like a flower in the sun. Instead of his usual smirk, his real smile bloomed on his face. He took several steps towards me and wrapped his arms around me again, burying his face in my neck. Pulling back slightly, he cupped my face and pulled my lips to his, kissing me with an intensity that had my body responding in moments.

He pulled me against his body with a low growl, running his teeth over my bottom lip and sliding his hand from my face into my hair, sliding his other hand underneath my school shirt and into my bra.

I broke the kiss with a gasp when he pinched my nipple, but his mouth moved to my neck immediately. "Draco," I tried, breathlessly. "We're outside, anyone could see!"

I could feel his smirk against my skin. "I don't care," He said, allowing his breath to ghost over my skin.

I shuddered. "Drake," I said, attempting to protest without plan to follow through.

"That's right, Red," He agreed, voice gravelly. "That's the name you're going to be screaming in a few minutes."

I was feeling hot, and lightheaded… which was the only explanation I had for what I did next.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, popping buttons off in every direction, and pushed him down to the ground behind the boulder. I threw my robes on the ground next to him and climbed down on top of him, straddling his hips. I threw my hair over my shoulder and leaned down, running my lips over his neck.

With a growl, he gripped my wrists and flipped us over.

"Brace yourself, Red," He rasped in my ear.

 **GW** _ **DM**

"Dude, you missed DADA," Cam said when I hurried into Advanced Arithmancy ten minutes early. " Colin's going to have to catch you up later."

I looked at her. "How do you know I missed DADA?"

"Because Colin told me in Charms, which you also missed."

"Yeah, I know," I said, busying myself with my parchment and book.

"You have leaves in your hair," Cam continued, pulling them out. "What did you do, fall asleep outside for two periods?"

At this exact moment, Draco and Blaise swaggered into the room with a few other friends. The friends and Blaise went to Professor Vector, while Draco hung towards the back, laughing, he glanced over and winked at me before turned back to his friend, and I saw the debris in his hair at the same time the Cam gasped.

"You did _NOT_ ," she started, loudly.

"Cam!" I yelled, face burning."Shut _up_!"

I buried my face in my arms on the desk while she laughed, and I only peeked once to see a very smiley Draco peering back at me.

 **3**


	14. Apart

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. Also, the name of Draco's eagle owl may have come from a memory of some other fanfiction, and as such, I won't take credit- if anyone knows of the Draco fanfiction that the name "Aquila" comes from, please let me know so that I can properly credit the person who made it up. (Unless it's canon, but I couldn't find that either.) Also, if said author is unhappy with me using the name, I'm willing to remove it!**_

 **Draco**

Things were good, for a while.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself. But now, with Christmas vacation about to begin, I wasn't sure what I was going to do without her for even the few weeks' time that we would be apart.

And I was all the more concerned about the letter I had received from my parents, which was just about the only thing I hadn't shared with her.

 _ **Dearest Draco,**_

 _ **Your father and I are looking forward to your return to the Manor. We are throwing a Christmas Gala this year, per usual, so do attempt to find a suitable date… unless you would like us to do so, in which case, I expect at least two weeks notice.**_

 _ **Draco… your father and I heard some rumors about you and the Weasley girl, and I feel pressured to remind you that under due circumstances, she is not**_ _ **a suitable partner.**_

 _ **Mother and Father**_

Basically, "Remember, if the Dark Lord finds out you're dating a blood traitor, we're all going to die."

I threw the short parchment on the desk, sighing and running my hands through my hair. Thankfully, she had Transfiguration during my free period, so I could try to sort myself and my plan out before she came back.

I wasn't going to pull Potter's famous move, and break up with her for her safety. That much, I knew. Ginny was my light in a dark place, and I knew… the only way to save the two of us was to do the one thing I dreaded the most.

I groaned, spinning in my chair and then yanking the door open, I yelled, "Granger! I need to talk to your boyfriend!"

 **GWDM**

"You want to what?"

"You heard me, Weasley," I said flatly, staring at him.

At the very least, he looked uncomfortable, sitting here in my room. It wasn't shocking that he didn't enjoy it. I didn't either.

"You know Harry will hate it," He reminded me.

"Yeah, well," I said, shrugging.

"And you know every single person there will need months if not years to trust you even a smudge."

"Weasley, I've considered all options. Unless you want me to break her heart just like Scarhead did, this is it." I spread my hands before him.

He sat back and appraised me, skeptical. I let him, because I knew what I was asking. "Okay," he said. "I'll help you, but answer this question for me: Why Ginny?"

I sat for a minute, contemplating. "Why not Ginny?"

"You know why not," he said, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Because Ginny brought back what the Dark Lord took from me. Hope. I didn't think I would get that back in this lifetime, no matter how hard I worked against the path I felt forced to take to save my family. And I will never deserve her, or what she did. But she did it. So I owe her- I have to be the best person I can be, for her."

He nodded his head, standing. "You got your wish. You picked a good one, Gin," He said as he walked past me.

I spun. "Ginny?"

"Having a secret conversation with my brother?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, just for kicks. I needed to talk to him about something, but I can't tell you what yet, okay? I promise to tell you as soon as I can."

She nodded, placing her stuff on my bed. "I trust you, Drake," she said finally, turning.

"What is it, Red?" She blinked in surprise. "You always make that face when you want something," I explained.

"I just wanted to know if that was true, what you said about me," she said.

I walked over to her and pulled her to my chest, tilted her head up and placed my forehead to hers. "You are my hope, Ginny Weasley."

 **GWDM**

"I'll come for you on the twenty fifth," I murmured into her hair as we lounged in a train car. "Your brother agreed to let me in. You'll have to get ready beforehand, I'm sorry," I pressed a small bag into her hand. "This is for your dress," I said carefully.

She gazed up at me. "How much money is in this bag?"

"Only slightly more than you'll need, for an appropriate gown," I promised. "I do love the green one from Halloween, but this needs to be more… elegant and… well. I would prefer to purchase it."

"Fine," she said, only slightly unhappy. "But only because I don't want to stand out anymore than I already will."

"Thank you for not arguing," I said, kissing her forehead.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Affectionate Draco is showing."

"You bring him out of the shadows," I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to tell her that I was relishing possibly my last free moments with her.

When the train stopped in London, I pulled her to my chest and kissed her long and hard, then disembarked to where my parents were waiting for me on the platform. I kissed my mother twice and nodded to my father, and only looked back to those brown eyes once.

 **GWDM**

 **Ginny**

Watching him walk away was hard, but it was the feeling that he wasn't telling me something that was truly twisting my insides. I watched the three blonde heads disappear into the throng of people, and then turned my eyes forward and tried to locate the teeming band of redheads that made up my family.

"Gin!" I heard, and glanced over. Fred and George were fighting their way towards me. "There's our girl," Fred said as he took my bag.

"So what's this we've heard about you and one Draco Malfoy being," he coughed, "An item?"

I sighed. "Hello to you too, boys. My semester has been fine, thank you for asking, and yes I'm very glad to see you too."

Fred just grinned, though George looked a little guilted.

I sighed again. "Yes, Draco and I are dating and have been since Halloween, he's a perfect gentleman and I love him, thank you, so you'd better bloody well be nice to him. Ron's already given his blessing."

"Ron. Our brother, Ron. Is okay with you dating Malfoy."

"He interrogated Draco himself, actually. May I say hello to the rest of my family and face the questions later? I'd like to get off of the platform."

They led me over to where Ron and Harry had already joined my family. Harry ignored me, but Ron flung his arm around me.

"Leave Gin alone," he said as all eyes turned to me. "I interrogated Draco myself. Thoroughly. He's been good to her, and they're very happy. Leave off questions until Gin feels like answering."

This was fairly new, Ron playing big brother and protecting me. My mind went back to the afternoon where they'd been talking… what had Draco asked of him?

I had no time to think about it though, because I was whisked away to the Burrow and hugged more times than I could count. True to form, no one asked me about Draco and I was grateful, at least, for the respite.

Mum and Dad were apparently hosting a lot of the Order for dinner and a late meeting. Ron suggested to me quietly and for once in between bites, that for once I stop fighting the underage rule and just go up to my room- and even though at first I was angry, I realized that he was right. The Order was bound to argue and I was bound to be a topic, and unless they called me down, I decided that I would rather not hear it.

While we waited for the last members to arrive, I leaned on my mum's shoulder. All of us were gathered in the sitting room and mum and I were near the fireplace, so I was becoming drowsy. I felt eyes on me and looked up blearily, finding Harry glaring a hole in my head. I narrowed my eyes back briefly in frustration, then shook my head and stood, dismissing myself to bed.

For some reason when I got to my room, I locked the door. I felt safer that way. When I turned around, there was an eagle owl on my window seat cushion.

"Hello, Aquila," I smiled, petting the birds feathers as I removed the scroll.

 _/G_

 _It's cold in my bed without you sleeping next to me. I sought refuge from everything downstairs. I didn't realize how quiet my life is without your constant blabbing. Send letters back with Aquila unless absolutely necessary… safer this way. The peacocks are open on the grounds. I wish you could see them._

 _Me/_

I smiled. His insecure rambling was a direct result of my demanding a letter a day, I was sure. I quickly conjured water and owl treats for Aquila and then wrote a reply:

 _/D_

 _My beds cold too, and I also fled the downstairs early. Though, I certainly can't say my life is quiet… I would love to see peacocks, I've never seen them before. I'm nervous about Christmas. What aren't you telling me? Love_

 _Me/_

When I really thought about it, he must have gone straight to his room to send that letter. My heart hurt, thinking of him stuck in a place that I knew no longer felt like home for him. I tucked the letter under my mattress and pulled the shades on the windows, then changed and slipped into bed, casting a warming spell on myself and curling into a ball. It was lucky my house was full of wizards. They'd never be able to pinpoint me doing underage magic.

I had nearly forgotten the nightmare. I hadn't had it since I started sharing a bed with Draco most nights. After I stopped crying, I went over to my trunk and pulled out the shirt I had stolen from Draco, a plain black v-neck that he sometimes slept in. It smelled like him. I brought it back to bed with me, then changed into it, snuggling into my mattress again surrounded by the smell of my Draco.


	15. Family

_**A/N:**_ __ _ **Please forgive me for this massive and unplanned hiatus. I had finals and then my boyfriend's grandfather passed away and I haven't even been able to get on to type! Not to worry. I'm planning on uploading a couple chapters tonight. Thank you to you guys who read, favorite, and review! Especially because you've stuck with me even though I suck at uploading!**_

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," I muttered to myself. The bag of galleons seemed heavier at my side now that I was actually looking at this dress shop Draco had suggested.

Why had I come here alone? I knew nothing about dresses or parties, or fair prices or… I began to turn around. I'd let mum alter the green one.

But Draco had seemed very concerned with me fitting in, and I wanted to make this as easy as possible for him. So I turned back to the shop, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Dresses everywhere. I caught a price tag that was absolutely more than my entire house.

I tried to look somewhat natural, browsing through the racks of dresses and high fashion robes as if I regularly looked at the number of digits on each price tag and thought nothing of it. How could I even hope to pick the right dress in this ridiculous menagerie?

"I'd suggest a black silhouette," someone said quietly. I spun immediately, defensive.

"Blaise?" I breathed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, hi Red. My mum's over there," he jerked his thumb in a backwards direction. "Somewhere. I saw your hair and knew who you were… Figured you'd be a little panicked."

"Yes," I breathed heavily. "This is very new to me."

He sighed. "Technically Draco should be the one escorting you, but seeing as even my mother knows that Draco can't leave his house at will, I doubt she would protest. I'll be at the gala, too, by the way."

"Oh, thank god. I don't know anything about it."

"Normally I would never ask this, because I am a gentleman. What is your dress size?"

He waved down a woman I had taken to be another shopper, and had me tell her my size and my event- she took measurements with her wand and took me to a dressing room. Blaise sat in one of the chairs, playing his part. And then the woman came back with an entire row of dresses following her, floating through the air suspended by her wand. Every one of them was some variation of black.

Blaise must have been bored, but by the time Ismira, the saleswoman, and I, were through three dresses, his mother joined us with her own personal shopper. If he wasn't giving a comment or criticism on my dress, he was giving it for his mother's, and he turned out to be very good at it- though with his fashion inclined mother and sister, I wasn't shocked.

 _ **GW_DM**_

"I have one more," Ismira said. "Well, one more with me. I've never considered it for this sort of thing, but I thought it might go well with your pale skin…" She seemed as nervous as I was, after seven dresses had been ruled out by the peanut gallery, which was now made up of Blaise _and_ Mrs. Zabini.

She slipped it on me over my head, and after a moment of confusion I realized that it had one long sleeve, so I slipped my arm into it. Ismira was right, this dress was stunning on me.

The a-line skirt was black chiffon, floating down to the floor elegantly and rising to above my belly button. The bodice of the dress and the skirt of the dress met at a diagonal that covered my hip on the low end and hit my waist on the high end. The bodice was one shoulder with a long sleeve, and made of a black lace that was not revealing enough to be trampy, but was enough to show the contrast between its floral print and my pale skin. It was fitted like a corset, by some feat of magic, and curved below my shoulder blades- I found myself thankful for moderate sized breasts- and had a sweetheart neckline.

After Ismira made some minor adjustments, I walked out to get the opinions of the people who knew best- and knew immediately that this was the one.

Mrs. Zabini got up from her seat and stalked around me, instead of asking me to turn. She tugged at a few places and humphed in an apparently satisfied way, then sat again and nodded. "You look beautiful, Miss Weasley."

In Blaise's eyes, I saw the kind of appreciation one can only get from a man, and he smirked. "Drake's a lucky guy," was all he said, but it was enough for me.

 _ **GW_DM**_

"Gin!" Fred said excitedly when I came in. I'd hidden the shopping bag inside another shopping bag, using some of the rest of the money Draco had gifted me with to buy gifts for my family in order to cover the ridiculously expensive cost of the dress I'd bought.

"Fred!" I said, matching his excitement with a grin. He was at least a small bit intoxicated.

"We were just talking about you!" He laughed. "Come join us!"

"Let me put my things down, okay?" I shook my head and ran up the stairs, putting all the bags under my quilt on my bed and changing into my sweats before running back down the stairs.

The only real open seat was next to Bill, on our old couch, so I sat down next to him and pulled my feet up next to me, leaning my head on his shoulder. Mum came through with a mugs of hot chocolate and cider, and I took a chocolate.

"Remember when she was little?" George said, continuing whatever conversation they'd been having before I had gotten home. "When she ran around the house in her underwear for a day trying to scare people because we convinced her that she was invisible?"

"You pretended you couldn't find me and you kept saying that you thought maybe I was!" I defended myself, laughing.

"And that's the last time I let you two babysit," Mum said, pretending to be cross but failing to hide her smile.

"No," Fred corrected. "The last time was when you came home and she was sitting in the pond playing with a gnome."

"I remember that!" I laughed.

"As do I," Dad said, shaking his head. Charlie laughed.

"Hey," I said. "I'm not the only one who did embarrassing things. Remember when Charlie opened the new bottle of ketchup and squeezed it before he pointed it to his plate?"

Bill laughed, shoulder shaking against mine. "He ended up wearing most of the new bottle of ketchup on his head."

We laughed, and they kept telling stories, and I looked around and knew what it was to love people so fully that my heart could explode. All of us, sans Percy, crowded around the fireplace together, despite the threat of the upcoming war and the impending darkness looming in the future, right now we were all together in the warm glow of our cozy living room, Hermione leaning on Ron in one of the armchairs, under a quilted blanket. Mum and Dad on one couch, Bill, Fleur, and I on the other. George in a chair, Fred on the floor, and Charlie in the last chair.

"Where's Harry?" I whispered to Bill, realizing his absence.

"He went to bed a while ago," Bill whispered back. "He's been having nightmares I guess."

I frowned, feeling warm and maternal, and got up from the couch. I took a mug of cocoa and went upstairs to Ron's room, where Harry was sleeping for the duration of his stay, and knocked.

"Yeah?" Came Harry's voice.

I opened the door. "Hi. I brought you some hot cocoa."

He stared at me from his seat on the cot, then took the mug I was offering. "Thanks," he said cautiously.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. "Why aren't you downstairs?"

He looked at me pointedly.

"Ah," I said, looking into my mug awkwardly. "Well… you shouldn't be up here alone."

"You don't want me down there," he said dryly.

"Harry, I don't hate you," I said, frustrated. "I just need you to let go. You ended the relationship, and you thought I would wait! But you said so many terrible, terrible things to me… and I know now, because of Draco, that you never meant it. I can see past the hurt that I had and I can see that you only wanted me to let go of you. It worked, Harry. I let go. But it came at a price- you lost me."

"I never meant to hurt you," he said evenly. "I guess the hurt and guilt I felt over having to hurt you kind of came pouring out and I've regretted it ever since. And then you started befriending the wrong people, and now… I feel like it's my fault."

I sighed. For a second I thought we'd been getting somewhere. "Harry," I said. "You sound like Draco in his first year, when he spoke to you. Draco is now unprejudiced enough to be in love with a blood traitor. And you're sitting here telling me that's wrong."

He stared at me. "He can't love you," Harry whispered.

"He does love me," I said back. "And I love him too."

"But _I_ love you," Harry said. "And you love me."

"No, Harry," I said softly. "Not like that. Not anymore. My future lies with Draco, now. You'll always be part of my heart, Harry… but now like a brother, and not like you want."

He nodded, and I turned to go back to my room. I had just set my mug down and opened the window for my nightly visit from Aquila, when the door closed and I turned to find Hermione, eyes shining.

"Let's see this dress you're hiding," she said, locking the door.

"Why?" I asked, smiling.

"Because I'm a girl and I like to dress up too," she said. "And because I know you're dying to show someone but unwilling to explain about where the money came from."

"Fine," I said, "But don't tell anyone the price, I think it was more than this house."

As I was showing off to Hermione and we were discussing hairstyles and shoes, Aquila flew into the open window and landed next to Hermione, holding out her leg. I leaned down and took the letter, flushing.

"He sends you letters?"

"Of course he sends me letters," I said, confused. "He misses me. And I miss him a rather lot."

"Malfoy just doesn't seem like the type, is all. Though I've never seen him act the way he does around you."

"He really does love me," I said quietly. "Did you ever find out about the Dark Mark thing?"

"I did a lot of research and I never found anything linked to why he'd feel that if you said it… the only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with his emotional attachment to you."

"Maybe just a fluke," I shrugged. "Who knows."

She gazed at me for a minute, then laughed. "You're like a small child with an ice cream."

"I feel like a damn princess, do you know how rare that is with six brothers?"

"I dunno, I think Fred and George are pretty princess-y."

I laughed, then changed out of the dress and back into my sweats before I opened the letter, sitting on my bed and pulling my legs up in front of me.

 _G,_

 _Blaise got word to me that he helped you find an appropriate dress… I'm not sure I appreciated his tone, actually, he might have been a little_ _ **too**_ _appreciative of the dress in his memory. Though of course, now I'm very curious- about the dress, but also about why you chose to go shopping alone. Why didn't you have an escort with you? The streets are unsafe for everyone these days. I don't want you unaccompanied in public. Please just trust me on this… On a brighter note, I learned to wrap a gift today, just for you. So there. I'm not totally useless._

 _Love,_

 _D._

"You're blushing," Hermione said.

I handed her the letter in a rare moment of sister-like trust. I could almost hear Draco telling Blaise to watch himself as Blaise explained how he'd escorted me and assessed my choices.

"He learned to wrap a gift for you?" She asked, confused.

"I told him that I was personally picking his gift, and he said the same, so then I told him that I was wrapping his gift myself as well, not having a house elf do it,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh and he finally lifted a perfectly manicured hand to impress you."

I smirked. "His hands are actually quite... _rough_."

She grimaced. "You even smirk like him now, Merlin."

I laughed. "I spend most of my time with him. He's my best friend. He even puts up with Cam and Colin when we all go to Hogsmeade or down to the lake. Being with him isn't like… it's not like a relationship, so much as it feels like I'm just constantly spending time with the person I love most."

She shook her head. "I never would've seen it coming… But I like hearing you talk about it."

I smiled, penning my reply to Draco quickly.

 _D,_

 _I promise I won't go out alone again. Blaise did seem quite a bit… fond, of my dress, when I tried it on... His mother wholeheartedly approves. I was wearing it when Aquila arrived… Hermione wanted to see. I used some of the leftover money you so graciously left in my care to buy my family gifts and hide the dress which I do believe cost more money than my house, and I thank you for your contribution to my Christmas. Yours, however, I purchased myself._

 _Love always,_

 _G_

I gave it to the lovely eagle owl dozing off on my bay window seat, and stroked her feathers once as she woke up and flew on her way.

"Hermione?" I asked. "If you want, I'm sure… I think I can stand to pretend it isn't my brother when you talk about Ron, if you wanted to… sleepover?"

She smiled. "We used to do that all the time."

"I'm feeling enormously nostalgic and lovely today," I admitted. "I even might have made some progress with Harry."

She raised an eyebrow. "Let me get my pajamas," she said, creeping out of the room to the landing and up the stairs. It dawned on me that she was supposedly staying in the twin's room, but the twins were staying here for this week of Christmas… as were Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. How my mother had overlooked that detail, I wasn't sure.

I changed into Draco's shirt and shorts, waiting. She came back in one of my brother's shirts and a pair of pink floral pants, slipping into the bed next to me.

"Where are you sleeping?" I half-whispered.

She flushed. "With Ron, usually," she answered. "Sometimes he doesn't sleep though, so I have the bed to myself."

"He doesn't sleep?"

"He and Harry take turns staying awake when Harry thinks Voldemort is particularly active. On a lot of nights, the boys go out… kind of scouting, for our mission. So I've actually been spending a lot of nights alone. They're gone now," she added. "But they'll be back by morning."

I turned this new information over in my mind. "Harry and I talked," I finally said. "And I explained to him that I don't love him that way anymore. He seemed to… accept it."

"He knows," She said quietly. "Ron and I have told him, and he always nods, agrees, moves on. I think there was part of him that was just hoping he was wrong… and I guess he's trying to control a lot of things in his life because of everything he's losing."

I sighed. "Sometimes I wish I still loved him. Because I know that this… Draco and I, is dangerous. But I think I'm just fated to find the people that aren't normal relationships. And I've never been happier than Draco makes me."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I needed to cut this here, but if the next chapter isn't up before I go to bed tonight, my lovely Beta Readers have been instructed to wreak havoc on my messages. I tried to give you some Weasley love to make up for skipping out! Love all of you!**_


	16. Order

_**A/N: Draco's back in this chapter! I know you missed him. He's gonna be around quite a bit in the next few chapters... 3**_

"We can see that, you know," Hermione said quietly. "You're yourself again. You thought you were hiding the heartbreak, but you really… you were hiding a lot more than heartbreak, Gin, and it killed all of us."

"I doubt, sincerely, that Harry ever told you what he said to me that day, but he didn't just end the relationship. Ask him about it. See what he says."

I could hear the frown in her voice. "I may just do that."

"I can't explain to you… Blaise bet him that he would sleep with me. And now he's inviting me to Malfoy Christmas and risking everything… and telling me things he doesn't even like to think about."

"Ron doesn't really have to worry about that with me," she laughed. "He seems like he's actually very good to you."

"Well having great sex doesn't hurt that," I said, to throw her.

She sighed. "I told… I told Ron."

I gasped, actually surprised. "You told him you slept with Draco?"

She sighed again. "Draco was the second person I ever slept with, after Krum, and at the beginning of the semester, Ron and I were no longer together. I told him about both times."

"Wait wait, what? What do you mean you weren't together?"

"We broke up for a while. We argued a lot over our mission and Harry and everything. Mutually decided to take a break… didn't last long."

I mulled this over, shocked and yet pleased that she'd never actually cheated on my brother. "I'm glad you're back together."

"Well… Malfoy is good. Ron is better," she said slyly.

I pretended to retch. "Oh Merlin no, please don't say anything like that to me ever again."

We collapsed into giggles.

"So how are you getting ready and getting away for this party on Christmas?" She asked, after we could breathe again.

"Draco is coming to get me, according to Ron. They've worked it out somehow. So I'm getting ready here."

"If you need help just let me know," she offered.

"Thanks, Mione," I said, yawning. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gin." she whispered.

 ** _GW_DM_**

Aquila was on the window seat when I woke up, and I carefully disentangled myself from the bed so as not to wake Hermione before I made my way to the bird. I pet her and she closed her eyes, so I pulled the shades over the windows all the way except the open one and let her sleep.

 _G,_

 _I'm not sure if I'll be able to write tonight. I know I promised you a letter a day, so I wrote this for the morning and sent it off. I realize you'd likely forgive me if I had a decent reason, but I'm not so inclined to break this promise… the only promise I've ever made that I feel like I can't break. I love you Ginny, please remember that._

 _Give this letter to Granger, when you've read it, will you?_

 _I'm going to have to have a word with Blaise, I can tell… You're mine. I don't want him looking at you like he seems to have been… no one gets to undress you with their eyes but me. Which I plan to do tomorrow for as long as I want._

 _Mine._

 _Love_

 _D_

I turned, and Hermione was awake and gazing at me. She held out her hand, apparently seeing something odd in my face.

She scanned quickly, then picked up her wand and tapped the parchment several times. I didn't think anything was happening until I saw the words appear on the back of the page.

"Hermione," I gasped.

She flipped the page over and we read it together.

 _Do not leave the house today. Tell the Trio the same. If Potter and Weasley leave tonight they'll run into trouble. I don't have to tell you what I'm risking telling you that. I can't say more. I know you'll understand that I wish I could._

"He's warning us now?"

I took a deep breath. "I didn't ask him to do that. He could be killed for that," I said.

"I'm going to tell the boys. Write back. Tell him something simple. We're all staying in to bake a cake and spend Christmas Eve together." She hurried up the stairs.

I took a deep breath to still my hand.

 _D,_

 _Happy Christmas Eve._

 _We're all staying in to bake a cake today and we'll probably all be together late into the night. We're all pretty tired, so we decided to stay in… I'm very much looking forward to tomorrow. My dress makes me feel like a princess. Hermione says hello. So does Ron._

 _All my love_

 _G_

There. He'd know we'd gotten his message. I stroked Aquila's feathers and bade her to wake, apologizing, and despite the annoyance she put forth, she seemed to know it was very important.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt, then pulled out the wrapping paper and set out my gifts. I quickly wrapped the _100 Useful Charms for Your Daily Witch_ book and bottle of Hermione's favorite hair product so that she wouldn't see them if she came back.

I'd bought Mum some yarn and a book of magical knitting patterns. I wrapped those next, loving the way I could make the yarn look like large candies. I had stopped and gotten one of those muggle Drinking Birds that moved on its own to give to Dad. I looked at the scattering of the rest and made a mental list:

Bill and Fleur- a gift receipt for an expensive dinner at a restaurant in Diagon Alley that had no qualms about serving the meat as rare as its customer wished.

Charlie- a miniature Antipodean Opaleye, similar to the Hungarian Horntail that Harry still had from The TriWizard Tournament.

Fred and George- a box of rare and difficult to obtain potions ingredients, with a standing order for them to pick up on their own, a muggle whoopee cushion, and a kazoo.

Ron- a pocket watch like the clock mum had in the den, with all of our names and locations, except with Harry and Hermione added to it.

Harry- A small medal stamped with Merlin, to hang on a cord around your neck, imbued with some protection spells.

I wrapped each thing quickly and put it on my bed, and then took out my gifts for Draco. A pair of cufflinks with medium green aventurine gemstone set in silver, and one of the protection medals given to Harry but on a silver flat chain. This Merlin medal had heavier protection spells- and also made it impossible to detect said spells unless the person was wearing it. I wrapped them quickly, putting the medal into the cufflink box, and set them in my wardrobe. I then carried the rest of my gifts- a large arm load to be sure- downstairs and put them under the tree.

"Morning Mum," I said brightly as I sat down at the table and took a mug of tea.

"Good morning Ginny," she said kindly, stopping for a brief moment to smile at me. Nobody else appeared, so after a few minutes, I went into the backyard and watched the sun come up, until Hermione joined me.

"Sorry," she said. "Harry was in the shower and Ron was back, and then he had to shower too and he missed me."

I made a face and held up one hand. "Did you bleach the bathroom? I haven't showered yet."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I did a thorough scourgify after we showered, just like I always do," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh Merlin. Remind me to set myself on fire later."

She shoved me with her shoulder playfully, and I laughed, standing.

"It's alright," I said, smirking. "I actually had to do the same to your bedroom door last week." I winked, flouncing back into the house to join the rest of my family, while Hermione pretended to throw up in the background.

 _ **GW_DM**_

Hermione and I petitioned and won in order to bake the chocolate cake muggle style. She wrangled Ron and Harry into helping, so the four of us were currently standing in the kitchen reading the instructions.

"Okay," Ron said. "Why do Harry and I have to be here for this?"

"It's Christmas Eve," Hermione said. "And you're going to help us bake a cake!"

"Yeah," I said, setting the last of the ingredients on the table. "Shut it."

Harry laughed, a short sound, but it made me smile. Hermione set Ron to stirring what was already in the bowl, and bade me help her find the cocoa powder in mum's ridiculous pantry. As soon as I turned, I sensed a bad idea- which came to life in the form of a handful of flour hitting me in the side of the face.

I spun, and ducked, narrowly avoiding a faceful as Ron and Harry cackled. "Hey!" I said, running over and taking a handful myself. I threw it at them directly, and it missed Ron, but caught Harry in the forehead, and I laughed. "Hermione! Help!"

She had flour on her back and she threw her hands up begrudgingly. Taking a handful from the bag on the counter, she threw it at Ron, who dodged- and hit Fred in the side of the face.

What happened next was only to be described as a full fledged flour war. Fred and George were naturally immediately a team, and soon, we had Bill and Charlie too. We were scooping flour off of the table and throwing it at each other, laughing hysterically, covered in flour, which wasn't helped by the replenishing charm Mum had put on the bag so that it would refill itself. It lasted for what seemed like hours, all of us running around the kitchen table and laughing hysterically at each other getting handfuls to the face, until I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

About the same time I lowered my hand to catch my breath, two things happened.

First, someone knocked on the door. I knew I looked a state, covered in flour, but I couldn't imagine who would be knocking on our kitchen door at this time on this day that would care if I was covered in flour.

I yanked it open without looking, and then turned my head, and gasped. "Draco?"

And then the second thing happened.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my kitchen?!"

 _ **The Merlin Medals are based kind of on Saint Christopher Medals, which are about the size of your thumbprint. If anyone wants to hear a kinda crazy story about a St. Christopher Medal, feel free to PM me!**_

 ** _;) Why is Draco at the Burrow?_**


	17. Change

**_A/N:_** ** _Hey! Alright so, Draco's back! Not sure how many of you predicted that teeny twist... for those of you that did, have a virtual cookie. Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! To those of you that have, I want you to know that every single time I get an email telling me so, I squeal in happiness and type some more. You guys are my reason to keep typing!_**

 **Draco**

I raised an eyebrow. I knew my visit would be a surprise- The Order knew I was coming, it was Lupin himself that walked me through the charm after doing all the Veritaserum tests this morning- but I'd requested that she not know. And I was glad for the chance to see her like this, covered in flour and red faced as her mother ranted over the mess in the kitchen.

"Well, lets get a picture of you all outside," she finished. "Can't very well forget this Christmas Eve, can we? Arthur, bring the camera!"

Granger was staring at me now, as was Ginny. "Drake, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what the bloody hell-"

"He's here on invitation," Weasley said. "Permanent invitation."

I cleared my throat. "I took all the clearing tests this morning," I said. "I'm a trial member of the Order. Lupin walked me in himself."

She stared at me, eyes wide in shock, and then looked at all of her flour covered brothers and Granger. I did not like the look on her face. I knew that look. She'd gotten it from me.

"Well?" She said. "You know what that means. Get him!"

It took me several moments too long to realize that there were now at least ten handfuls of flour flying towards me. I tried to move, with no luck- and Ginny pulled me into the kitchen before I could get away, I couldn't help grinning oddly as what had clearly been a battle resumed with me in the midst, and the little French girl that had been in the TriWizard Tournament threw up her hands and joined in. By the time Mrs. Weasley returned with her husband and the camera, every one of us looked like a powdery white ghost.

The motherly woman shooed us all outside and performed a scourgify on her kitchen before following us outside. She arranged everyone all together, including me, next to Ginny. I gazed at her. I'd never heard her laugh so… heartily. Her smile radiated, and even covered in flour, she was beautiful.

The camera flashed. I hadn't realized we'd been posing.

Immediately afterwards, it seemed like the world imploded. Whatever they'd been doing before- baking a cake, it seemed, had been a real excuse- was saved for later as everyone realized that the majority of the Order was waiting in the den. They filed into the kitchen, one after another, as Molly Weasley scourgified our flour covered bunch. Potter and Weasley seated themselves, and Granger was talking to a woman with purple hair- I realized with a start that it was my cousin.

Lupin put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you go through and explain to Ginny what's going on? This isn't a really… official meeting, but we'll send Hermione if we need you."

I nodded, relieved. Slipping quickly through the room, I went into the next room, and was nearly knocked off of my feet as soon as the door closed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, burying her head in my chest.

"I love you," I replied, trying not to dwell on it all too much.

"So you joined the Order?"

"Yes," I said, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of hers. My heart felt better. Whole.

I opened my eyes reluctantly when she pulled away. "Come on," she said softly, leading me to the stairs. I made the mistake of looking up.

"What in Merlin is wrong with this staircase?"

She laughed. "It's magic," was her only reply.

Somehow we made it up the odd steps, and she tugged me into her room and shut the door. And then, she pushed me roughly against it and put her lips on mine like she needed to kiss me in order to breathe.

I spun her, catching her wrist in one hand and pinning her to the wall, growling in my throat. "Tomorrow was too long to wait," I said against her mouth.

 _ **DM**_ _ ** _GW_**

"Quickie against the wall in your childhood bedroom," I said, laying on her bed after I put my shirt back on. "Is that a new one, or no?"

She laughed breathlessly. "Yes," she said, laying next to me.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed. I gazed around her room, spotting the owl dishes on the window seat. "You don't have an owl," I said.

"Hmm? Oh," she flushed. "That's for Aquila. Sometimes she comes when I'm not expecting her."

I shook my head. "You're something else."

"Me?" She said, in a tone I knew too well. I groaned.

"Here we go…" I muttered.

"How could you not _tell me_ you arse? Am I the only one that didn't know?"

"You and Granger," I sighed. "Look, it's not… the world I'm from, I can't leave. But I also can't bring you into it," I said, stressing. "I don't want that for you, I want you to be safe… and my world is not at all safe, not for anyone. The Order knows that I can't really help where they'd like me to as much as I wish I could, because it could get me killed. So really, I'm useless to them. Your brother did it- got them to let me take the tests- at my request. That's what I was talking about when you walked in that day," I knew I wasn't telling her the whole truth, But Ron had told me not to, for her own safety.

"So your parents, and the rest… have no idea. And you're going home tonight and coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes," I replied. "I told my mother I was going out, she didn't seem interested."

She sighed. "I'm not showing you my dress," she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I hadn't thought about it. I try not to, because it bothers me that my best friend saw it first."

She giggled. "His face was… almost predatory," she said, smirking.

I clenched my jaw. "Red," I warned.

"He was jealous of you," she added. "He told me you were lucky."

"Good," I said, settling again and putting my arms behind my head.

"But you know what that means. He wishes he could sleep with me."

I could hear the blood in my ears. I knew she was messing with me, but she was pushing my buttons on purpose.

"He is rather handsome…" she trailed off.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and rolled myself on top of her before she could open her mouth again. "You. Are. _Mine_." I said, looking into her eyes

"Yours," she breathed. "Always."

I got up and opened the door, then laid down next to her again and pulled her to me, holding her.

"I love you, Draco."

"As I love you, Red. Even when you annoy me and push my buttons."

"I wanted to hear you tell me. I can't help being very annoying," she admitted. "Blaise did say you were lucky, but I highly doubt he's interested in anyone but his girlfriend," she finished.

"Blaise doesn't do girlfriends," I said. He never had.

"...Yes, he does…" she said, in disbelief. "Are you blind, or stupid?"

"What?" I asked her, opening my eyes to find her looking at me, propped up on one elbow.

"Blaise has been dating Luna Lovegood since the end of last school year," she said. "How did you not know that?"

"That bastard," I said. "When we made the bet that started this whole thing, that was my condition for him. And he agreed!"

She snorted. "Wow. Some best friend you are. They _went to the Halloween ball together_."

"I do remember seeing them together, pulling me away from-"

"Harry," she said, sitting up. I opened my eyes and found Potter in the doorway. Before he could say anything, Weasley joined him.

"Everything is set for you to come back tomorrow," Weasley said. "I'll meet you down the road to walk you in through the wards, like Lupin did earlier."

I nodded. "And bringing her home, that piece?" I said, knowing he understood that I was asking about the rest of the plan.

"Yeah, it's done," Potter answered. He didn't seem too unhappy about it, surprisingly.

"Gin, we're going to finish the cake now if you want to join us," Granger said, pushing the other two out of the way and coming into the room. "I think I accidentally hung one of my shirts in here." She flipped through the wardrobe.

"Yeah, we'll help you," Gin said. "Or more like I'll help you and the boys will stand around glaring at walls, but anyway."

I scoffed. "I do not glare at walls," I argued. "I simply have an angry face."

"Well that explains a lot," they all four said at once, and then started laughing.

The other three filed out, Granger with her shirt, and then it was just us again. She rolled on top of me, uncharacteristically nuzzling her head underneath my chin. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Ginny," I replied, cautiously.

"Come bake a cake with me," she implored.

"Okay."

 _ **DM**_ _ _ **GW**_

"So you're dating our sister," I heard, and then the twins sat down on either side of me at the table.

"I am," I replied carefully.

"Why?" One of them asked.

I exhaled heavily. "Because she's the thing that showed me a way out of the dark," I replied seriously, watching her. She was hanging laundry in the yard.

"What if she wasn't?"

"Then she wouldn't be Ginny, would she?" I replied caustically. "It's nothing she does, it's just who she is. Wholesome and loving no matter who you are. And she thinks I'm worth her time. So I'm going to do my best to be exactly that."

"Haven't you done that?" Another one I didn't recognize walked in. He had long hair and an earring. "I mean, you kind of are risking your life to join the Order."

"No," I said. They all looked at me. "I mean yes, I am risking my life. I meant, no, I haven't already done that. I have begun. It isn't a process that can be completed."

Bill sat down across from me. I recognized him only for the guilt I felt about my role in his attack by Greyback. "That's a very good answer. And if it pleases you to know- much better than the one Harry gave to the same question." He tilted his head in Ginny's direction.

Taking my cue, I nodded and went outside. "Hello, love," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her head.

"Hi," she said back. "Have you been thoroughly interrogated?"

"Cheeky wench," I said, grinning. "You knew."

"Harry's was longer, so apparently you did well," she said, hanging the last sheet to dry and setting the basket down. "Are you leaving?"

"Soon," I confirmed. "But I'll be back around five thirty tomorrow."

"Do you want to take your gift?" She asked tentatively.

"No," I answered. "I'll open it while you open yours, tomorrow."

"Everything will work out," she said, sensing my unease.

"I hope so," I replied, kissing her forehead. _I really hope so._


	18. Christmas I

_**A/N:**_ _ **Little Draco is growing up so fast...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of these eighteen chapters except for the plot, and Cameron. :)**_

"Where have you been, Draco?"

"I was Christmas shopping," I said. "Have my packages not arrived here?"

My mother narrowed her eyes. "There are several on your bed. Why had you left that to the last moment?"

"I leave everything to the last moment, Mother. It's far more exciting that way."

She sighed. "Draco."

"I told you I was going out," I reminded her. "You waved me off. I needed some time away from the current business here."

She threw her hands up. "You've been difficult lately. If it has anything to do with that girl…"

"Her name is Ginevra," I said firmly. "And it has absolutely everything to do with her, Mother."

Her eyes seemed to soften. "Draco, you know…"

"I don't give a damn what you think about how 'suitable' you think she is," I spat. "You made me admit that in the first few days I was home."

"And despite how it's going to affect us, your father and I are letting you bring her tomorrow."

"Despite how it's going to affect _you_. Not the least bit concerned with me. And don't pretend there was some sort of deliberation. I informed you this morning that she was my date, and you know very well you can't find anyone _you_ approve of on this short of notice."

"As was your intention, son."

I clenched my jaw immediately. "Father."

He came up behind my mother. "Now. We all know that this tryst between you and the blood-traitor brat has gone on too long. Tomorrow, it ends. You may have that night, but there will be no other."

"You can't enforce that, you don't know her, and it's not a tryst. She's not going anywhere," I added. "So find another thing to use against me."

I turned immediately and headed to my room, closing the door and locking it without another word. I didn't allow myself a thought until I was in a steaming hot shower.

How could Ginny's family, knowing who I was, knowing who _my family_ was, just accept me- and the fact that Ginny loved me- so easily. I hadn't even been able to utter the word _love_ to my parents about her because they wouldn't listen to me for two seconds before they shot me out of the water… Ginny's family accepted my word that I wanted to join the Order without question. They tested me with truth serums and wordless spells of sorts I didn't know, but they would have been fools not to- and Lupin and Tonks had been trusting enough to ready a room for me to stay in after tomorrow night, when I made my alliance quite clear.

This was what Ginny didn't know, though everyone else did. Tomorrow night, Ginny and I would leave the gala when it ended, and I would officially become a fugitive from the wrong side of the war.

 _ **DM**_ _ _ **GW**_

Breakfast in the Manor was a painful and quiet affair. My father read the paper, my mother looked at her plate, and I ate quickly, hoping to escape before a scene opened up.

"Draco, would you like to open gifts after breakfast or wait until this evening?" My mother asked lightly. It seemed like an attempt to keep my father from breaking the silence.

"After breakfast would be lovely, mother," I replied, knowing what she wanted. "Shall we take coffee in the den?"

Pleased, she stood with me and we walked to the den. I gave her a small pile of gifts, set my father's in his chair, and took mine to the other couch. I watched my mother open her gifts, feeling melancholy.

"I will never understand your aunt," she murmured, transfixed, as she held up an odd device. It appeared to be covered in spikes.

I snorted, and she smiled at me- rare, these days. She asked a house elf to remove the offending object, and then opened my gift to her, a hair comb that I knew would go fantastically with her dress this evening. I'd had one of the elves check for me upon purchase. Her eyes shone happily as she thanked me.

My gifts from my parents were simple, a novel I'd looked at in a shop, a new cloak, and a ring with the family crest on it.

At the last one, I glanced at my mother. "He thought you should have it," was all she said, and I realized that it was the ring that my grandfather had worn.

I took my things to my room. Christmas breakfast was always later in the morning, so I didn't want to take a nap - I did want to test the ring for spells though. I did every spell I could think of to reveal any sinister means, and found none. I resolved to let Granger check it later, though I knew it was likely safe.

I slipped it on and sat on the bed, moving my fingers around at the odd feeling. Then I laid back and opened my new book. I didn't look up for several hours, but when I did, the time sent me flying to the showers.


	19. Christmas II

_**A/N: Second update in one night, I'm on a roll! Ginny's turn! Getting to the good, here.**_

I woke up early to the smell of food, and hurried downstairs. Mum was frying bacon, among other things, and most of my family was already downstairs, save Ron, Hermione, and Bill. Fleur attested that Bill was in the shower.

Once everyone joined us, we ate ravenously. I wondered what Drake was doing, what his Christmases were like… but I banished those thoughts. I was nervous enough about tonight.

Gifts were exchanged soon afterwards. Hermione began reading the book I had given her immediately. Ron had given me a very large hug. Fleur was ecstatic at the idea of going out to eat. Charlie was now attempting to train his small dragon. Dad was in the kitchen playing with his drinking bird. Harry asked me for an explanation of his gift, and then hugged me and put it on over his head. I had gotten earrings, a jumper, a few books, and a few trinkets.

Mum had surprised me, as we all sat together, by giving me a package for Draco. It took me a few minutes after she walked away to realize that she must've made him a jumper too… and then I ran to find her and threw my arms around her neck.

She patted my hair. "If he's going to be one of the Order's children, he needs to look the part."

"I love you mum," I whispered. "Thank you for making him welcome."

"Oh, Ginny," she said softly. "You see the good in everybody and yet you know when to be careful. We trust you. We trust him too… and the Order will too, eventually."

I nodded and stepped back, taking the package upstairs to sit with the others. I paused in my room briefly, smiling to myself as I watched the sun on my floor.

"Ginny! Ready for our pre-lunch time Quidditch game?" Bill called from downstairs.

I changed quickly out of my pajamas and raced downstairs. We all went outside to the shed and got out the brooms. We took turns playing two-on-two games, swapping out teams and positions each time.

I was playing Chaser, which was my favorite position, when mum called for lunch. While George was distracted, I scored, and he groaned. I laughed.

"Never take your eye off of the enemy," I joked as we landed. "Always be one step ahead!"

He shook his head. "You're crazy, little sister."

We all walked back to the house, laughing. Mum yelled at us for being outside in the snow without proper coats and then let us eat, saying that if we took ill we shouldn't expect her pity… though we knew she'd give it anyway.

Hermione bustled in as I was finishing lunch, two books in her arms, and asked if I was ready to start getting ready. My mother shooed me off the bench and out with her.

"He won't be here until five thirty," I reminded Mione.

"It's half one, Gin," she informed me.

"Oh bloody hell," I cursed. She turned, raising a brow at me. "I'm getting in the shower," I told her.

"I laid out some things for you to use," she said. "A scrub and the lotion from Halloween. I tried to get you some for Christmas but they sold out months in advance and it's on backorder."

"Thanks Hermione," I said quickly, hurrying to the bathroom. I undressed, started the water, and got in, shaving while the shampoo was in my hair, washing it out, and then using the scrub on my body while the conditioner sat. I washed the conditioner out thoroughly, then turned the water off.

After toweling off, I applied the lotion to my whole body, then threw my robe on, and that's when the anxiety hit like a brick wall.

I gripped the sink and closed my eyes, focusing on breathing. My chest started to ache. My body wanted to sit, so I let it, lowering myself to the ground. I was shrinking in my robe, trying not to cry, hugging myself, repeating that things would be okay.

"Gin, open up. It's me. I have your meds."

I didn't think it could be real, but I opened the door to her, and she entered, close it, and knelt smoothly in a fluid motion. She pushed my sleeve back and injected my medication into my arm. She then set the syringe down and pulled me into her arms.

"We have plenty of time, Gin. Stop moving so fast."

I nodded, not speaking for a few moments. "How did you know I needed it?"

"Ron's watch," she answered. "Your hand moved to 'Mortal Peril' and I figured that unless something particularly malicious had occurred in your shower, you probably needed your meds. Look. It's nearly a quarter of two, we have plenty of time to get you completely ready before he gets here. That book you got me is going to come in handy."

I was buffed, polished, painted, and styled. Hermione used spells from her book to paint my nails, smooth every flyaway hair and make it shine, shape my eyebrows, and erase my dark circles. She allowed me the grace of doing my own makeup, standing in one of her old button ups, while she hemmed and hawed about what to do with my hair.

As I began my eye makeup, she flipped through her book. I watched her for a few moments in the mirror.

"Are you happy with my brother?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah," she said, without looking up. "We have our days, but I do love him, and I know he loves me. We had some issues that made us split… but after everything, you know, we talked it out. I miss him like you miss Draco," she finished.

"He does love you, you know." I said. "Really love you."

"I know," she replied.

"I mean, he really loves you. He looks at you like he's seeing you for the first time, every time."

"Gin, I know," she said quietly, finally looking at me. "I know he loves me more than life. I love him too," she assured me. She got a sly look on her face and jumped off of my bed, padding over to me. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes," she whispered, holding her left hand out to me, where my mother's engagement ring shone on her finger.

"WHAT?" I gasped. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

"Merlin I'm glad you have a silencing charm on this room!" She laughed.

"When? WHEN?"

"Ginny! Last night!" She giggled. "Calm down! Only your parents and my parents know, we haven't gotten around to telling anyone else."

"Well I know my mum knows, that's her ring you're wearing."

It was Hermione's turn to gasp. "I didn't know that," she murmured.

I hugged her. "You're really going to be a member of the family," I said happily.

She hugged me back. "You'll be my Maid of Honor, won't you?"

"Of course!" I cried happily.

We talked briefly about the proposal before she shoved me gently back to the mirror. "Come on Gin, we can talk wedding later. We have to get you ready for tonight!"

I had done my traditional smoky eye and feather lashes, dark and sultry for the evening, but appropriate. I painted my lips the color of elderberry wine and put a sealing setting spell on my face. It was, somehow, five o'clock. Hermione zipped me into my gown and fashioned my hair into a knot at the side where curls spilled down the shoulder with a sleeve, leaving my opposite shoulder tantalizingly bare. I stepped into my pumps, smoothed my dress out, and turned to look at myself.

"Who am I?" I said quietly as I gazed into the mirror. I looked toned and thin, drop dead gorgeous, and as high class as I could imagine. Hermione did a few incantations to prevent my hair or makeup from being ruined and then left to get my mum.

"Ginny," my mother gasped. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mum," I complained. "It's not like I'm getting married, it's just a dress!"

But we both knew it was not. When Ron came up to tell us that Draco was in the living room, he gaped. I remembered to grab Draco's gift,descended the stairs slowly, and saw him before he saw me.

His hair was tame, his tuxedo was sharp. The black was unmarred, making him look pale, but regal. Nothing had ever looked quite so out of place in our kitschy home- though I imagined that at this moment, I didn't fit in either.

Suddenly nervous, I took a deep breath and shook myself a bit before stepping into the room, Hermione just behind me in the shadow of the doorway.

"Drake?"


	20. Onward

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long hiatus between chapters, guys. I have a couple more chapters typed that are ready to post... And I apologize if anyone tried to read the first post of this chapter that turned into weird coding. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Favorite, Follow, Review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and I am not profiting from this story.**_

I took a breath and turned at the sound of her voice, anxious to see the dress Blaise had seemed so fond of.

I froze.

The worries I had had, while only minor, about Ginny looking the part of a high society party were shattered to dust and blown away. She looked regal and beautiful, elegant and classy. I took her in slowly, the long black skirt slanting across her torso and the lace contrasting so perfectly with her pale skin, one shoulder and arm bare and one covered, with a small gift in one hand.

I heard the click of a camera and paid it no mind as I swept her into my arms. I kissed her soundly on the mouth (click) and then put my lips to her ear.

"You look absolutely _ravishing_ ," I promised, voice low. She flushed.

Granger asked for a picture, so we posed, but I didn't take my eyes off of her. If anything went wrong, this was my last night with Ginny Weasley. I wanted to know the planes of her face like I knew the halls of my home. She didn't take her eyes off of me either.

Her mother bustled in, the rest of the Weasleys in tow, and pressed a package into my hands.

"This one's for you," she said then brushed and straightened the lapels of my suit. I smiled at the action, recognizing something my own mother had done for me at the beginning of adulthood.

I opened the package she'd handed me and found a sweater, clearly handmade. She'd knitted it in green wool, and as I unfolded it, I found a yellow letter D in the center. I looked up. Ginny's family was gathered around us, all of them wearing sweaters just like this one. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed and clutching the woolen garment in one hand, I threw my arms around Ginny's mother.

"Thank you," I whispered to her, hoping that she understood what I was thanking her for. Not just for the sweater- for everything.

"Oh," she murmured, patting my back. "Of course. Now then, let's get you two out of here, shall we?"

I stepped back, and Hermione took the sweater from me. When she handed it back, it was the size of a handkerchief, and I nodded to her in thanks before sticking it in my pocket next to Ginny's gift.

We exited the house, followed by Ron, who walked us through the barrier with a hug to Ginny and a handshake to me. He pressed a coin and a ring into my hand.

"She went above and beyond what you asked," he murmured, and then stepped back through the barrier, leaving Ginny and I alone.

"How are we getting to the Manor?" Ginny asked, quiet in the gathering darkness.

"We're disapparating to a town near the Manor, and then taking a carriage," I replied. "Can't apparate past the wards if you aren't a member of the family." Not strictly true, of course, but I hadn't been about to ask my father to grant permission for Ginny to apparate in through the wards with me.

She took my hand, and I pulled her into my body and spun on the spot. Slight squeezing sensation, and then we were standing in another village, next to a carriage.

"Good evening young Mister Malfoy, sir," the coachman greeted me.

"Good evening, Leonard," I responded, nodding to him as he opened the door. I helped Ginny into the coach and sat across from her.

"Would you like to exchange gifts?" She asked nervously when the carriage was moving.

"Oh, of course," I answered. The awkwardness was palpable.

We sat stiffly for a minute, until she reached up and pulled the shades over the glass windows, causing a dim magical light to flicker on overhead. Then she pulled me over to her in the small space and planted her lips on mine.

I kissed her hard, pulling her to me tightly and wishing there was time for anything else. I kissed her like there wasn't going to be another kiss, like I needed her in order to breathe, like I couldn't go without her. When she broke off, both of us were panting.

She sat back. "There's never been tension between us like that and I don't want there to ever be that much tension between us ever again."

"Agreed," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Though now there might be some other tension between us that we don't have time to take care of," I joked with a smirk.

She laughed, and handed me the little present she'd been carrying. "Open your gift, numpty."

I tore the paper off and opened the box. Alexandrite cufflinks and a chain with a metal stamp of Merlin peered up at me. I looked at her. "How did you know I needed new cufflinks?"

She rolled her eyes. "The necklace- yes, it's a necklace- is called a Merlin Medal. It has some of the heaviest protection spells we know inlaid upon it, and it's only detectable by the wearer."

I looked at the odd gift with new eyes, and set the box down on my lap. Picking up the heavy chain, I slipped it over my head and allowed the medal to slip inside my shirt, against my chest, where it settled against my skin. I swapped out the cufflinks quickly, and then I closed the box and swapped it with the on in my breast pocket.

"This is for you," I said quietly.

She took it and opened it, and then gasped.

I'd given her a necklace that had been in my family for a while. It had been left to me, by my grandmother, and so it was within my rights to give it to Ginny. The necklace was a flat silver chain that split into two at the front of the neck. The top chain had a flat faceted onyx cut like a teardrop that rested in the hollow of the throat. The second chain had a slightly larger emerald of the same shape that rested just below the hollow of the throat.

I moved over to fasten it around her neck. She turned to me when it was hooked and kissed me gently. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Thank you," I said back. "But that's not everything." I pulled out the ring my father had given me for Christmas. "I want you to know, that no matter how tonight goes, or anything else, you have changed my life. You brought light to me in a time where I most needed it. You still do. If you'll do me the honor, I'd like you to wear my grandfather's ring, with the promise that after all of this is over, there will be a true proposal, because I can't see myself spending life with anyone but you."

A few tears rolled down her face, and she hastily brushed them away. "Yes," She whispered, and my heart lightened. "Yes, I'll wear it."

"Granger put protection spells on it," I admitted. "And shrunk it to fit your finger." I slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

"I love you too, Draco," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

And the carriage sped on, taking us closer to fate.


	21. Thoughts

**A/N: Hello, loyal readers. Please enjoy this happy chapter... :)**

Several hours in, it didn't appear to be going too poorly. Ginny certainly drew a lot of attention, least of all for her appearance, most of all, of course, for being a Weasley. She was handling it well. Blaise and his family had arrived among the first guests, and to my intense surprise and Ginny's intense pleasure, Blaise brought Luna Lovegood.

Currently, I was standing on the stairs watching Ginny and Luna talking to another woman, one of my mother's friends. I was admiring the way her hands moved as she spoke and watching the woman laugh as if it didn't bother her an ounce that neither girl really belonged here.

"She's more than I expected," I heard my mother say.

She'd come up beside me, a champagne flute in her gloved hand. She was looking at Ginny.

"She was more than I expected too," I said honestly.

"I'm surprised to see how comfortable she is at this function. I wouldn't think she's been to many."

I looked at her calmly. "Just because Ginny didn't grow up affluent doesn't mean she grew up poor."

My mother stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, placing a hand gently on her chest. I couldn't read her face, couldn't see her thoughts in her eyes.

"You've grown up," she whispered eventually. And then she walked determinedly down the stairs, excused herself to the friend talking to Ginny, and said something to the redhead that made her flush. I was about to go down to her when, to my surprise, my mother pulled Ginny into a slightly awkward hug.

She let go quickly and went off with the friend, so I went down and joined my girlfriend, who was now conversing seriously with Luna.

"Hello, love," I said quietly.

"Hi," she breathed, face lighting up.

"It would seem that my mother isn't quite as against this as we thought."

"She hugged me," Ginny said. "She thanked me for showing her her son, and hugged me, and then left."

"I saw that. It may have dawned on her that I'm not a child."

"Red, you're hogging my girlfriend," Blaise complained, ccoming up suddenly behind us.

I must've had a look on my face, because Ginny laughed.

"Smug one here didn't know you were dating her."

He raised a brow. "I gathered that at the beginning of the year, when he told me he'd only shag you if I shagged _my own girlfriend_."

"In my defense, mate, you don't really do the girlfriend thing."

He snorted. "Everyone else knew, D. You're just painfully oblivious."

Ginny and Luna were laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"You could've said something when we made the bet!"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what would happen."

I gaped at him for a moment, then turned to Ginny. "I'm never admitting that this wanker is the only reason we're together now."

"That's okay, I think he'll be fine just knowing that you know," Luna replied.

And with that we whisked the girls to the dance floor. I was elated to be dancing with her again.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She inquired.

"How happy I am to be dancing with you again, actually," I replied honestly.

"Yeah, I'm having a pretty good time, actually. All around."

"Good," I told her, with a smile. "You know, I never asked how you dance so well."

"You still haven't," she said slyly. "My parents taught us. I learned to waltz when I was six, standing on my dad's feet in the den. I danced with him whenever I could."

"Cheeky," I told her. "You're a pureblood," I began, hurrying to finish the statement at the look on her face. "And so am I, but it fascinates me that we can come from such different worlds. Polar opposites, really," I added, looking around.

"What, rich and poor?" She raised a brow at me.

"No actually. I was going to say warm and cold."

"Ah," she flushed.

"I'm not always an arse," I reminded her, twirling us around.

She shook her head. "I know. I'm not sure why I thought you were going to say that."

"Old habits die hard," I suggested. I kissed her lips lightly. "Forgiven."

After a few moments, she said, "Do you like my family?"

I snorted. "Gin, I would have to be crazy not to like your horde of redheads."

"I think I could like your family," she replied, carefully. "I mean… as far as swapping worlds goes, I don't mind this as much as I expected to."

"You just like looking like a princess."

She laughed. "I don't mind the atmosphere either. I've had pretty decent talks with quite a few of the people here. They seem surprised that I have anything to say, let alone that I'm even here."

"Normally the women are silent beings," I said carefully. "I'm sure that having a young woman as intelligent and beautiful as yourself join in their high society conversation is astounding."

She rolled her eyes. "I've gotten more compliments on this dress tonight than I've gotten collectively in my life."

"It still bothers me that my best friend saw you in it first," I grumbled, glancing over to where Blaise was locked in a slow waltz with Luna. "Though I'd have to say that he doesn't seem interested now."

"He can acknowledge that I look good without having feelings for me, just like I can acknowledge he looks good without having feelings for him."

I nodded. "Fair enough, Miss Weasley." I spun her out.

When she turned back in, she continued, "I really don't think I could get him away from Luna even if I wanted to."

"Because you have a stunningly handsome guy like me that leaves you wanting nothing?"

"If you need to hear that, then sure. I was actually talking about their sex life."

"You talk about that stuff?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why?"

"Have you discussed our sex life?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"That's just so…"

She laughed. "Relax. You outperform everybody else, as far as I'm concerned. Nobody else gets to try you out, either," she finished darkly.

I wiggled my brows. "Are you suuuure? I bet Granger would love to."

She made a face. "Actually, she let me in on a secret- she's engaged to Ron, as of last night."

"Wow. So you'll have a wedding to attend when this is all over," I replied.

"And another year of school," she reminded me, seeming displeased.

"School not your thing?" I asked curiously. She'd always been excellent in school.

"I love school," she corrected. "It's just going to be supernaturally boring with only Colin, Cam, and Luna to keep me company."

"And no hot guys to tutor you if you're struggling," I added.

"Well I mean I'm sure I could find someone," she teased.

"Ginny Weasley, I will personally visit the school each and every time you need help in a class simply to keep that from ever happening."

She laughed. "I love you, Drake."

"I love you too, Gin."


	22. Boast

**A/N: I'm sure the last chapter made you suspicious. Too happy. Well... don't hate me. I own nothing Harry Potter and I'm making no profit from this.**

I was an idiot for thinking things would go smoothly. Everything was set and we were nearly out the door. But my father had simply amazing timing, as always.

"Son. Your presence has been requested. As well as the girl's."

I felt cold. Numbly, I followed him through the house to the wing I avoided at all costs. I knew Ginny could sense my dread.

The door to the room swung open, and the circle was around us. My father pulled his mask on and stepped back into the ranks. My aunt cackled. Next to her stood the only person I dreaded more.

Voldemort.

"Ah, Draco," he began. "Hello."

"Hello, my Lord," I replied, praying for an opportunity to escape.

"Where are your manners, Draco? You haven't introduced your friend."

"My Lord," I began, and swallowed. "This is Ginevra Weasley."

"Oh?" He said, overacting. I began to get nervous. "It seems Draco sees a Blood Traitor as a fit choice for a wife," he said calmly, gazing around at the silent ranks. "Tell me Draco, why have you caused such disappointment by bringing her here?"

I bowed my head, searching desperately for something to say.

"If you can't produce a reason then I suppose there's nothing left to question," the Dark Lord stated. "Draco has betrayed us, all of us." He leveled his wand at my chest, and forced me to my knees, a full body bind.

"Wait," I heard. Every nerve in my body felt pain as I recognized her voice. "He brought me here because I asked him to."

The Dark Lord focused his attention on her. "Did you? The youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix requested to come to a Christmas party hosted by Death Eaters," he said, clearly amused. The ranks around us laughed, Bellatrix cackled.

"I don't believe you," he said, when he snapped his attention back to her.

"I'm not an Order member," she said, a tiny tremor shaking her voice. What was she doing? "They wouldn't let me join, because I'm too young."

"And you expect us to believe little Draco brought you here to become a Death Eater?" My aunt sneered. I couldn't breathe. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Yes," she said firmly.

The room roared with laughter. My chest was closing. _No, no, no, Ginny. No, no, no._

"You think I'm lying?" She said loudly, her voice strong. "Fine. Mark me."

The room went silent. My heart slowed in my chest. Things moved in slow motion.

"What?" Voldemort enunciated.

"Mark me," she repeated.

"Why?"

"What have you got to lose?" She asked brazenly. "If you Mark me, there's only two ways it can go. Either I'm telling the truth and I live, or I'm lying and it burns away my life. Don't you win either way?"

The Dark Lord studied her. I couldn't breathe. A boast, a stupid boast. Ron was waiting for my signal to retrieve us. She had no way of knowing, they'd told me not to tell her. And now she was playing a card she didn't have.

"I think the child has a point," Voldemort said finally. "And I think she's bluffing. I will Mark the girl. And Draco will watch as her battle for life begins."

They turned me to face her. There was no time. There was no blood in her face, but the fire was back in her eyes. The Dark Lord took her forearm in his hand.

"I love you Draco," she said, closing her eyes.

And then I began to relive my nightmares.


	23. Scream

**A/N: So August 12th is my birthday, and even though that's still half an hour away where I live, I'm going to start my birthday special now! Three chapters! Also, I want to dedicate these three chapters to my best friend, who's having a really rough week and still wants to read my fanfiction. 3 I don't own anything Harry Potter, I'm not making any money off of this. Please read, favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys.**

There was no way out of this room. I knew that first.

Ah, Draco," he began. "Hello."

"Hello, my Lord," Draco replied, voice taught.

"Where are your manners, Draco? You haven't introduced your friend."

"My Lord," he began, and swallowed. "This is Ginevra Weasley."

"Oh?" Voldemort said, overacting. "It seems Draco sees a Blood Traitor as a fit choice for a wife," he said calmly, gazing around at the Death Eaters. "Tell me Draco, why have you caused such disappointment by bringing her here?"

Draco's bowed head broke my head and told me all I needed to know. We were done for. My adrenaline began to pulse double time.

"If you can't produce a reason then I suppose there's nothing left to question," Voldemort stated. "Draco has betrayed us, all of us." He levelled his wand at Draco's chest, and forced him to his knees.

"Wait," I said. I had no idea what I was doing, but I couldn't let anything happen to Draco. Every heartbeat was his name. _Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco_. "He brought me here because I asked him to."

The Dark Lord focused his snake eyes on me. "Did you? The youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix requested to come to a Christmas party hosted by Death Eaters," he said, clearly amused. The people around us laughed, Bellatrix cackled.

"I don't believe you," he said, when he snapped his attention back to me.

"I'm not an Order member," I said, swallowing a voice crack. I had one idea left. "They wouldn't let me join, because I'm too young."

"And you expect us to believe little Draco brought you here to become a Death Eater?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Yes," I said firmly, nervous that the woman had pinpointed my made up plan so quickly.

The room roared with laughter. I jumped slightly at the volume, refusing to look at Draco.

"You think I'm lying?" I said loudly. "Fine. Mark me."

The room went silent. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears as I forced my hands not to shake. _What was I doing?_

"What?" Voldemort enunciated.

"Mark me," I repeated.

"Why?"

"What have you got to lose?" I asked, thanking Merlin that older brothers had taught me bravado. "If you Mark me, there's only two ways it can go. Either I'm telling the truth and I live, or I'm lying and it burns away my life. Don't you win either way?"

The Dark Lord studied me. I forced myself to breathe evenly. I could do this. I knew I could do this.

"I think the child has a point," Voldemort said finally. "And I think she's bluffing… I will Mark the girl. And Draco will watch as her battle for life begins."

The blood drained from my face. _I can do this. I can do this. Draco, Draco, Draco._ They moved him so that he was forced to see. For the first time, I looked into his eyes. There was pain, and fear. I knew why.

"I love you Draco," I said seriously, as Voldemort took my arm in his cold hand. He pressed his wand to my skin.

I screamed. I had determined that I would not scream, to save Draco some pain, but that went out the window. I screamed so loudly that I thought my throat would tear, and I knew tears were rolling down my face. I was on fire, inside. My vision was gone. All I could see was orange and red on a backdrop of black as my knees gave out beneath me. I didn't think I was still screaming, but the scream raged on in my head, distorting and becoming more masculine, turning from a scream to a laugh, a cold, calculating, amused laugh…

Maybe the part of my soul that I believed to be black from my encounter with Tom Riddle before was not going to be enough to hold me here after all.

Maybe that nightmare was just a nightmare.

 _Draco…_


	24. Afterward

_**A/N: Okay, I am desperately sorry. I ended up with a major eye problem on my birthday and I couldn't actually open my eyes for almost a week, and then class and work started and my computer got a virus... one thing after another. I owe you a couple of chapters, so I'm posting them all right now to avoid any further mishaps!**_

 _ **DMGW**_

I slumped to the bed and hugged my Weasley sweater to my chest, exhausted. I'd been in the library for days, reading every book I could find about the Mark or Dark Magic and even healing magic. I'd slept in the library, eaten in the library, gotten drunk in the library (and then felt immediately guilty for wasting time). I had left only to bathe, and even now, I had brought an entire stack of books back with me and deposited them on a chair.

There was nothing I could do, and I was coming to accept it. Ginny was going to die, and I was going to have to live with it being my fault. Why hadn't I fought to flip that stupid coin over?!

I jumped off the bed, suddenly angry, and threw the first thing I could grab, a bookend. It smashed against a wall, and I felt some sort of relief… so I grabbed the other one and threw that too.

I threw books, I threw clothes, I broke things, and then I cried. I cried like I would never cry in front of anyone. I cried so hard I fell to my knees. I put my head in my hands and sobbed for Ginny, and for the life we might've had.

Then I showered, put on the sweater, sat down in bed, and picked a book from my research stack.

And I kept reading.

 ** _GWDM_**

" _Ginny," Tom said, his voice sweet and sickening, rattling in my skull. His dark silhouette moved towards me again. "Ginny…"_

"Ginny, sweetheart, wake up now. Please. Draco needs you."

I opened my eyes, which took a few tries since my eyelids felt like cement.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting next to me. I was in a bed. I was also in a white nightgown. I gazed around, confused, and saw the dress I had been wearing on the back of a chair.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Malfoy Manor," she said quietly.

I thought for a few minutes, and it came flooding back. I pulled my sleeve up to find my left arm wrapped in bandages.

"You love my son," Narcissa said quietly. "You must love him, to risk what you risked."

I looked at her. "I would die for him."

"He gave you his grandmother's necklace," she mentioned. "And his grandfather's ring. And he was prepared to die for you."

I processed this, and realized something. "How long was I out?"

"It's been nearly a week," she murmured.

I gasped, and then coughed. "My family is going to be ballistic!"

"We've been in touch. We informed them that there was an incident and that you would not be able to leave… and that it was not safe for a rescue attempt."

"Where's Draco?" I asked, heart racing.

"My son has sealed his chambers to everyone. I think… he believes you didn't make it. They let him go and he's been in his rooms since. I tried to tell him you'd come through, but he didn't let me in."

"After what happened to Pansy," I whispered. "I don't blame him."

She handed me a glass of water, which I sipped carefully. Finding myself parched, I downed the glass. I attempted to get out of bed, but it quickly became evident that I needed support.

She helped me sit. "The Mark took a lot from you. I didn't think you would make it."

"I had to," I whispered, holding my head. "For Draco. Please, I need to see him."

She nodded. She helped me gently, like I was fragile, and in a way, I suppose I was. She supported my weight as I remembered how to move my feet. She then half walked,half carried me to Draco's rooms, where indeed, the door was sealed.

"Draco, let me in," I coughed.

Something broke against the door.

I glanced at Narcissa. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, open this door this instant," she said firmly.

Something else broke.

"Let me try something… vulgar," I said, gathering my strength. "Draco, I don't have the bloody energy to stand here while you have a temper tantrum and throw things at your door. For Merlin's sake, open the damn door and let me in."

There was an odd sound from within, something strangled.

"Draco Malfoy you wanker, open your bloody door!"

The door wrenched open, and Draco's shocked face appeared.

Then his arms were hard around me. "Only you would have that temper," he whispered into my hair. I realized he was crying.

"Only you wouldn't listen to your mother telling you that she was nursing me back to health."

"I thought you were gone."

"No," Narcissa said quietly. "Darling, you'll need to help Ginevra. And she needs to eat. As do you"

"You haven't eaten?" I asked, pushing at him with the force of a feather. "Numpty."

He pulled me into his chambers and helped me to his bed. He threw his arms around Narcissa, which the woman clearly didn't expect, and she hurriedly excused herself to have the House Elves bring us both food.

"You idiot," I murmured. "I can't die on you. Who else would be a pain in your arse?"

He kissed me. "Please don't ever give me that satisfaction," he said seriously. "I should be mad about what you did, but I'm going to wait until later."

"I saved your life, and mine."

"You played a dangerous bluff! You are too good, Ginny."

I snorted. "Draco, for Merlin's sake. It's not like I'm unscathed." I pulled the nightgown sleeve up and showed the bandages. "I survived."

"I don't understand why you'd risk it!"

"Because my soul has been tarnished by Vol… him!" I said, remembering that I now couldn't say his name. "Because he was inside my head when I was eleven and he messed some stuff up. I hinged on that being enough, because I couldn't watch you _die_!"

He froze. "I didn't know…"

"It's not something I advertise, Drake."

He bent and kissed the bandages, then all of the rest of me, pulling me into his arms. " Tell me," he implored gently.

A tray of food appeared across the end of the bed and saved me from answering. "Eat," I said instead. "A meal. I can't believe you haven't been eating."

"I've eaten some," he defended, making up a plate. "I was reading, trying to find a way to save you from this…" he ran a finger along the edge of a bandage, distracted.

"Eat," I repeated. "I'll take a piece of toast."

He glared at me, which I found comforting. This was my Draco, the Draco I knew.

"Hey, I'm not sure how my stomach is feeling about food after a week asleep. So I'll have some toast and then we'll see!"

"Fair enough," he conceded, and handed me a piece of toast.

I munched quietly, leaning back against the pillows and watching him as he ate quickly, looking up at me every few seconds. "Drake, I'm really okay," I assured him quietly. "I'm not going to vanish. Your bed is far too comfortable for that."

He gently set his plate down and moved the tray to the side, then shifted up next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Ginevra, I thought that I was going to lose you, too. And if I had, it would've been all my fault."

"Draco, there wasn't anything you could have done," I murmured, resting my head on his chest.

"Yes," he said quietly. "There was."

I went still.

"When I spoke to your brother in my room, it wasn't only about what I did. It was about Christmas- I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out, but once they put the plan in place, I thought I should tell you right away-"

" _They_?" I asked, though I knew the answer. I was feeling nauseous, and it wasn't from the Mark.

"The Order," he murmured quietly. "The plan was to have a few members of the Order in the nearest locations possible without detection. I was to notify them if we couldn't get out ourselves- if someone stopped us. I had… I had a coin to flip, like Dumbledore's Army had back in Hogwarts. Granger did it for me… and Ron gave it to me before we left the Burrow."


	25. Done

_**GWDM**_

"Why wasn't I told?" I demanded, voice cracking.

"I was planning on telling you directly after we set it all up. Lupin was coming with me- and then Delacour happened to wonder aloud whether or not we should tell you at all. It ended up being a topic they wanted us to vote on… Kingsley put it up to vote, and the majority thought it would be better if we didn't tell you. They made us swear to it."

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. "Who voted to tell me."

Thank Merlin, he knew better than to avoid the answer. "I did, Granger did, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, and Hagrid."

I breathed in and out slowly through my nose, raising one hand to my temple. Other members aside, this meant that Charlie, Bill, Ron, Harry, Fleur, Kingsley, my Mum, and Dad had all voted to keep me in the dark… all people that knew me, that trusted me- people that I trusted.

"Why did they want me in the dark?" I whispered. I had meant to say it a lot stronger, but it had come out almost too quietly.

He sighed. "Some of it was logical. I'm a very accomplished Occulemens, Gin. Part of it was concern that he would use Legilimency on you and find out, which he can't do with me… and there wasn't enough time to teach you the strength you need in that skill to be safe from him."

"And the other piece?"

"Some of them thought your anxiety would be… an issue."

"Of course they did," I whispered. "Of course they did."

"I never flipped the coin, Gin."

I looked at him. I realized, looking in his eyes, that he was blaming himself- that he felt guilty for not acting before I made my choice.

"Draco, listen to me. You couldn't move. You were in a full body bind. They were about to kill you. You couldn't have flipped that coin. I made this decision on my own. If I had known about the plan things would've been different, but that isn't your fault, if anything, it's the Order's fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"If I had never started this…"

"Draco Malfoy, if you had never started this, I would still be broken and hating myself for being weak. You reminded me that I was strong enough to do things like this," I moved my arm. "For others, and that no matter how my family treats me, I can still save people. Don't tell me now, after everything we've been through, that you regret our relationship."

"No, no, Gin. Never. I never thought I'd feel what I feel for you. I love you, and the idea of losing you… I just wish this hadn't happened."

"No use," I replied. "It happened, now we just need to deal with it."

 ** _gwdmgwdmgwdmgwdmgwdmgwdm~~_**

After I'd eaten a bit more, and Draco had eaten a meal, I slid under his sheets and closed my eyes. He laid with me for a while, then said something about books, and got up. He rummaged for a while, and I heard the door close just as I drifted into sleep.

 _ **DMGW**_

I took all the books back to the library, and then went to my father's study. He wasn't in the room, but the fire was lit, so I leaned against the bookcase wall and waited.

Before long, he came in and closed the door, making his way to the desk without seeing me.

"Father," I said, stepping forward.

He spun. "Draco," he said.

"Ginny survived," I said, my voice hard. "Not that it matters to you."

"I don't see why the life of the blood traitor _should_ matter to me."

"Because I love her. Because she matters to _me_ , and I'm your son. She took the Mark to save my life, and she survived it when you thought she would die."

"The Mark doesn't change her blood. It doesn't make her suitable for you."

"She asked me to stop blaming myself for what happened, and I realized then that it isn't my fault. Someone had to tell him that Ginny was here with me. We were leaving. Someone must have really wanted to separate us for good if they were willing to tell the Dark Lord. And I think that person was you."

"Draco, you have no idea the depth of what you've gotten yourself into and the repercussions it will have on our family."

"You are not my family anymore," I said firmly. "I don't want any part of this, and I never did. I've watched too many people die. I've watched too many people scream while we do nothing about it. You would've let Ginny die, or let _me_ die, to prevent a union you don't approve of. I'm done. Tell Mother that I love her."

I left, slamming the door. I went and fetched Ginny's dress and jewelry from the room she'd been in, then returned to my room and found Ginny fast asleep. I sealed the room off, then went in and started a shower.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the wall and let the water run over me. I had nearly lost her. I had been so sure… but that had always been my mistake. I always underestimated Ginny Weasley.

The door opened, and I opened my eyes. She stood in front of me, just outside of shower, nothing but her bandage on. I pulled her to me gently, tilting her head up and leaning down to kiss her softly. Skin to skin, pressed together, I ran my hands down her body slowly, committing every curve to memory.

"I almost lost you," I murmured, as quietly as I could.

"I know," she said. "I almost lost me too."

Several minutes were lost in the hot water, just me holding her holding me. After a little while had passed, I washed my hair and body as she washed herself, and I watched her hesitate at the bandage.

"I'll wrap it again," I promised seriously.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, she unwrapped her forearm to reveal the black underneath. Against her pale skin, the Mark stood out with startling clarity… blacker than midnight on a snowy white background. I took her gently into my arms and held her, expecting her to cry, but she didn't. After a short hug, she simply pulled away and gently washed her arm, then looked up at me.

"I knew what I was doing," she promised me.

"What are we going to tell the Order?"

It startled me and gave me pleasure to see her usual fire flash across her eyes. "I'm going to demand they call a meeting, berate them for thinking they knew what I could handle, and show off my new tattoo. I'm not ashamed of saving our lives. You realize that if I'd been given a coin too, I could've flipped it easily while you were being questioned? Or before that, when your father was leading us away? This is all their fault. And I'm holding them responsible."

I smirked for the first time in over a week. "That's my girl."

"That's hot," she laughed, smirking back at me.

My voice changed as my body became tight with tension. "Mine," I restated, nearly growling.

Her eyes grew darker and her lips parted slightly. "Yours," she whispered, taking a step backwards and leaning against the wall. "All yours." She beckoned me with one finger.

It was all the cue I needed.

"Don't be nice," she moaned as I lifted her against the wall.

"I won't," I promised, as I pushed forward and made her groan my name.

 _~~dmgwdmgwdmgwdmgw~~_

"I love you," I said again, even though she was asleep. I'd wrapped her arm back up for her and given her a pain potion, and she'd been out in no time.

I'd double checked everything. Anything I wanted was in Hermione's bloody bag, which had been delivered to me via owl while Ginny fought for her life. All of my personal possessions were accounted for and while I knew I would miss the Manor, I was done with this. I'd taken the time to transfigure some of my clothes to better fit Ginny, and in the morning, I was taking us back to the Burrow.


	26. Fire

_**A/N: Couple of big moments in these chapters. Also, I've decided to do this fanfiction in two parts. Believe it or not, when it started it was only supposed to be about what happened after Hogwarts... now look at it! So once we get through with the Hogwarts school year, I'll be marking this part complete and posting the rest as a sequel... because that part is going to be just as long, and much longer. I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story and I love you guys. Thanks so much for inspiring me to keep writing.**_

 _ **GWDM**_

I woke to an empty bed in the morning, and sat up to find Draco looking out the window. I watched him for a while, knowing that this was hard for him.

Seeing the Mark on my skin last night hadn't triggered what I thought it would. I had expected to cry, to panic, because, after all, this was the one thing I'd been taught to fear and hate all my life.

But things weren't so black and white anymore. It wasn't as simple as good and evil, because there was also fear.

The Order would kill a Death Eater the same as a Death Eater would kill an Order Member, in a pinch. That didn't really make us better than them, not in my mind- not anymore. Perhaps we had better intentions, but we were two sides of the same coin, both fighting for what we believed in, despite the nature of our morals.

Seeing the Mark on my skin had made me angry. But it also made me feel strong. Because I'd made this choice to save us. I'd survived. I was both sides of the coin, and so was Draco.

"Ready to go?"

I blinked, looking at him again. He was still looking out the window. "We're going?"

He smirked. "I can see your reflection a bit in the window. I'm taking you home."

"What about you?"

"My cousin has a room for me," he replied.

"You're staying with Tonks? She's with Andromeda."

"I know."

I mulled this over. "I'll have to ask for clothes," I said finally.

He turned, and picked up a shirt and sweats from the chair in the corner, bringing them to me. "These are mine, I fixed them to fit you better." He leaned down, kissing me softly. "I've already packed your dress and jewelry, and I've got your wand."

I nodded, swinging my legs out of bed and standing. I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, sliding the sweats up and the long sleeved shirt over my head.

"I look forward to the day I can watch you unbutton my shirt to reveal your bare body under relaxed circumstances," he murmured, eyes darkening.

I smiled at him, then rolled my sleeve up to reveal my bandage. "Take this off for me, please."

"Ginny-"

"No. Take it off. I need it visible for the big reveal. Then I'll do something about it for school."

He hesitated, but he did as I asked, carefully. I pulled the sleeve down over my skin, feeling like the Mark was burning through my sleeve- like the whole world would know it was there. I'd have to learn to wrap it with one hand, I supposed, because wearing long sleeves all spring would be impossible.

"It goes away," he said quietly. "The feeling that everyone will know."

I looked at him, wide-eyed and surprised that I'd been so transparent.

"I do remember what it felt like afterwards, Gin. Like a dirty secret. That goes away."

"It's not going to be a secret," I said angrily. "It's their fault and I want them to know. Let's go."

He grabbed what appeared to be Hermione's beaded purse, handed it to me, and then took my arm, turning immediately and disapparating.

~~gwdmgwdmgwdmgwdm~~

Ottery St. Catchpole was less than busy as we hurried through it, which was good because Draco insisted on carrying me when he realized I had no shoes. He set me down when we reached Hermione, waiting to walk us through the wards. I hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay, Gin? We were all so worried…"

"You're on my good list," I promised. "And I'm absolutely fine."

"Good list?"

"Just… trust me."

She gazed at me and nodded, walking us through the wards and back to my home. I entered the kitchen with Draco trailing behind me, and was immediately surrounded by concerned people saying my name and asking whether or not I was okay. I didn't deny my parents hugs, but otherwise I hugged only Lupin, Tonks, Fred and George, and Hagrid, who was sitting on the ground. It appeared that the entire Order was present. Excellent.

The concern the Order was showing for me only made me angrier by the second. If they cared about me, they would've given me a way to protect us too. So I pushed through the people attempting to hug me and climbed onto the kitchen table, barefoot.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled. It went quiet; some members looked stunned. "Sit down. I am _not_ asking. I'm bringing this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order."

"Gin-" Charlie said, and I shot him a look so full of anger that he flinched.

They took their seats, Draco smirked and leaned against the cabinets behind me, and I slammed my hands down on the table.

"I want to know who thought it was a bloody good idea to send me into a potentially dangerous situation as the only person who didn't know the plan. Raise your hands! And don't bother lying, because I already know the answer."

Those that I expected raised their hands, looking ashamed or guilty or confused.

"I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear to those of you with a hand up. What happened at the Manor was **_entirely_** your fault. I very nearly **_died_** in that damned place. And if I'd been a part of this bloody great scheme you cooked up and left me out of, _none of this would've happened._ "

Hermione stood. "What happened, Ginny?'

I laughed, well and truly laughed. "Well, Hermione, because of the people, including the majority of my own _family_ , that voted to leave me absolutely _clueless_ , I celebrated Christmas by getting a new tattoo," I spat, yanking up my left sleeve.

The Mark stood out dark and cruel against my white skin, no mistaking it. There was a collective gasp and my mother burst into tears, which I didn't feel badly about for once.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Harry yelled, standing furiously and looking at Draco. I flicked my wand and he slammed back into his seat with a shout.

"I walked behind Draco and his father _with free hands_ into a room where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stood with his Death Eaters surrounding him. Could've flipped a coin any time between the front door and the wing we were taken to. I watched with a wand pressed into my throat as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named questioned Draco about my place there and as Draco refused to deny his feelings for me even in the face of losing his life. I watched He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named force the man I love to his knees _in a full body bind_ , and I watched the lip-less mouth of a snake begin to mouth the Killing Curse _right in front of me._ So I played an extremely dangerous bluff to save us both our skins, and I _barely_ made it out with my life," I snapped out, fire rolling under my skin. "Finding out afterwards that everything was so easily preventable just iced the bloody _cake_. Narcissa Malfoy sat by my bedside for a week while Draco researched ways to save me from bearing this _curse_ my whole life. They are the _only_ reason I am alive. The people I love and trust have betrayed me. I'm going upstairs to get some things, and then I am going to go wherever Draco goes, because apparently, he's one of the only ones here who knows that the best way to protect me is to give me the bloody means to protect _myself_."

I yanked the sleeve down and stormed from the room, going to my bedroom and sealing the door. I didn't want anyone, even Draco, and I yanked the curtains roughly over my windows before I curled up on my own bed for the fist time since Christmas Eve, and cried.


	27. Heat

**A/N: So... the first upload of this was source code. Fun times. Anyway, the gist was, stick with me, the story hasn't been abandoned, we're just very busy here at Hogwarts and homework is taking over our lives. I'll be attempting a second update this week. I love you guys!**

I stayed against the cabinets, giving her some time, as the Order began to function again. My arms stayed tightly crossed.

Tonks came up to me quietly. "It was that bad?"

I raised a brow. "Worse. It was the stuff of nightmares. She screamed on and off for three days and then she was barely alive. By all counts, she shouldn't have lived. She couldn't hardly stand yesterday when she woke up. I thought she was dead at the end of day four."

Her eyes were wide. "I knew it would be mistake not to tell her."

I snorted. "She knows which people voted yes or no. I told her everything. Everyone who voted no is on her shit list."

Tonks ran a hand through her hair, which was a sad blend of deep blue and purple. "I'm guessing you'd like to stay with her for a while."

"I'm not leaving her alone," I said firmly. "Besides the fact that I saw her nearly die, she won't stay in this house. The twins are the only members of her actual blood related family that believed in her. Would you mind if she stays with me at Aunt Andromeda's?"

Tonks shook her head. "Doubt we could stop her even if I said no. Mum would be delighted to hear you call her that."

"I don't know what else you'd expect me to call my mother's sister," I replied. "I may never have met her, but if I'm going to throw the rest of my old life out the window…"

"Well," she said. "I guess I'll take you guys back home when she's come back down. Should you check on her?"

"No," I said. "Sometimes Ginny needs time, more than comfort. She'd just kick me out."

"He's right," Ginny said, coming up next to me.

She'd changed into her own clothing, jeans and a green shirt. I leaned down and kissed her gently, entertaining my fingers with hers, and Tonks walked us, unnoticed, out the kitchen door and into the morning.

 **DMGW**

"Ginny, you have to talk to them at some point," I said gently.

"And eventually I will," she replied, turning the page of her book. "Right now, I am angry and I don't want to."

I sighed, going into the bathroom to shower. I didn't mind this arrangement, sort of living with each other. It simply bothered me that she wasn't talking to her family. I understood why, but at the technical loss of my own family, her blatant disregard upset me. They were sorry, they loved her, they wanted to talk to her and see her and apologize… things I would kill for.

I showered quickly, and exited the bathroom in my boxers with a towel slung around my shoulders, using it in one hand to dry my hair.

She glanced up from the bed, eyes raking up and down my form leisurely. I shivered slightly, though I felt warmth gather in my stomach.

"I'm not going to let this go," I said. "I'm sorry. We go back in a week, you have to see them before that."

She sighed, closing her book a bit roughly. "Draco, I don't want to speak to them right now, and that's that."

"I don't care if you want to. You need to. They love you and they're sorry," I said, voice raising slightly. "Why isn't that good enough?"

She glared at me. "Because they hurt me, Draco, and they need to understand that I need time away from them."

"You can have time away from them, but you have to at least tell them that you love them and you accept their apology, even if it'll take you a while to trust them again."

"I don't have to do anything!" she shouted. "It's my choice! Why are you pushing so hard?"

"Because they're your family!" I yelled back at her. "And they're good, and whole, and pure, and they love you, Ginny, and they are _sorry_! Because this is a damned war, and families should stick together! Because they made a fucking mistake and they're sorry and you're too fucking stubborn to appreciate the fact that you have all of these people who would die to protect you!" I hit the door frame angrily. "You have a family. You should fucking appreciate them, even when they fuck up. You never know, you might never see them again."

She stared at me, mouth open slightly, and I threw the towel in the basket before turning and going to the kitchen before she could respond.

The only person in the kitchen was my aunt, reading the newspaper at the table and sipping tea. She'd been unphased when I brought Ginny along with me, but moved to tears when I thanked her for being the only sane family member that I had. She'd looked a little lost, so I'd wrapped my arms around her and given her a hug that was seventeen years overdue.

"Fighting?" She asked unnecessarily. I knew that the other four people in the house must've heard my outburst.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "I know Tonks needs her rest and I'm sure Lupin isn't much better."

She sipped her tea, waving her other hand. "Remus and Nymphadora went to the Burrow this morning, and Ted is outside."

"I shouldn't have yelled."

She gazed at me. "Draco, I've waited seventeen years to meet you. If anyone knows what it feels like to lose your entire family in one go when they aren't even dead, it's me. You're going through a lot of pain." She stood and came around the table, putting one arm around my shoulders. "You need to let her in. She's a bigger part of your world now than I'm sure you ever intended her to be."

I watched her leave the room, then sat at the table and put my head in my hands.


	28. News

_**A/N: Holiday Break! With Christmas coming up, I'm preparing a few gifts for all of you... :)**_

"I didn't think," I heard, a little while later.

I looked up, finding her with her arms crossed over her stomach in the doorway. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. I opened my arms, pushing the chair back, not wanting to stand but wanting her near me. She padded over and slid into my lap, and I leaned back in the chair to allow her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't realize how you must be feeling," she murmured. "I'm so sorry. You just left your family and I haven't even thought twice."

I didn't have the energy to shake my head. She was right, she hadn't asked, but I hadn't exactly been forthcoming in my feelings either.

"How can I help the hurt go away?" She asked, quietly.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, lost and mentally exhausted, and she leaned in and kissed me gently. Sliding off of my lap, she took my hand and pulled me up, back down the hallway to the room we shared, softly closing the door and pushing me down onto the bed.

She laid down and opened her arms, and I stared at her for a moment before I realized she wanted to hold me this time. I laid in her arms with my ear against her heart, and closed my eyes.

"I don't understand how any of this can matter more to them," I said finally. "They're my parents. I have risked everything to save them, and it still isn't enough."

She ran one hand through my hair. "Maybe they're risking everything for you too, Drake," she whispered. "You just don't know everything you need to in order to see it."

"I don't know anymore," I replied honestly.

"I know that it doesn't help," she murmured against the top of my head. "But you have me. I promise."

I pulled back to look at her. "You think that doesn't help?" I asked quietly. "I made a stupid bet with a friend to get my mind off of the war and now I'm sharing a bed with you in my disowned aunt's house, you're wearing my grandfather's ring on your left hand, and you might have the Mark on your arm but by some miracle you still love me. You think promising to stay doesn't help? You unravel me, Ginevra Weasley. You are all I have."

She kissed me.

 _ **DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDM**_

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Tonks, looking grave.

"Get Ginny and get dressed. Kitchen. We have something we need to tell you."

She walked away without another word, and I turned to find Gin pulling clothes on already, looking worried. She knew Tonks better than I, and I became more worried when I saw the lines around her eyes.

Kingsley and Bill were at the table with Ted and Andromeda, as well as Lupin leaning against the sink and Tonks just sitting in a padded chair. I took the seat across from Bill, and Ginny sat next to me with her arms on the table, Mark on display.

I watched Bill flinch as he looked at her arm once more, but he looked at her face after that. She wasn't looking at him, though. Her eyes were on Kingsley.

"We have a problem," Kingsley said seriously, looking at the two of us. "The Death Eaters have taken Hogwarts."

" _What?_ " She gasped. I didn't move.

"McGonagall sent us a patronus this morning. The Death Eaters have taken up residence at the school… muggleborns aren't allowed to attend, there are new searches, and Snape's been named Headmaster."

I sat back. I had heard tales of a plan involving Hogwarts, but never imagined it would be this scale.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"What do any of us do?" Ginny wondered. "Hermione can't even come back at all, and Ron won't leave her while she's in danger, and I'm sure Harry won't come back without them…"

Kingsley looked at Tonks, then at Remus. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" I demanded. "Stop being so cryptic."

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione all vanished from the Burrow the other night. They left a note, saying that they had a job to do and they'd be back when it counted, asking all of us to stay safe. They won't be returning to school regardless."

I sat back, stunned. Potter, running away?

Ginny had a strange look on her face, and she got up so quickly her chair almost fell over. She ran down the hallway to our room, and I followed suite, finding her on the floor crying and hyperventilating. I took the bag from her hands and dug through it, finding the medication and administering it before pulling her into my lap and waiting with my arms around her.

"What if he dies?" she sobbed into my chest quietly. "What if he dies and I never get to tell him I forgive him?"

This time, I didn't have an answer.


	29. Control

**Hello my lovelies! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! My brother accidentally deleted three chapters of this story when I let him borrow my computer, so I'm rushing to type it all back up for you all... which is hard with a (probably) broken hand, but we're plugging along. As always, love your feedback. Don't worry... this story has much more to say.**

When she was calm again, I left her laying on the bed and returned to the kitchen.

"So what do we do?" I asked flatly.

Bill looked briefly toward the hallway before looking me in the eyes. "Do you think you'll be safe returning to the school?"

I thought about it seriously. "I'm not sure. It will depend on how they've excused the last few days of my absence. If they labelled me a deserter, they'll kill me."

"What about Gin?"

I took a deep breath and felt the walls around my emotions come back up. Back to tactical mode. How to stay alive. "They'd kill her too, probably, but not before they had their fun with her- whether they had orders on her because of her association with me, or her association with Potter."

Delacour- Weasley now, I realized- looked green, and Bill's eyes betrayed his pain.

I sat back and listened as the debate fired back up. Should they let us return to school? We'd be cut off if we went, but it wouldn't necessarily be better to have us home, it looked suspicious. _Everyone's going into hiding,_ but _Draco can handle himself and Ginny_.

I snapped my head up. "Ginny can handle herself, in case you haven't learned that lesson by now. Please don't make the same mistake that landed her with a cursed arm."

They regarded me carefully. "What do _you_ think then, Draco?"

"Oh, remembered I'm an adult, have you? There's only one way to make sure we're safe, you know," I told them bluntly, voice cold. "Ginny and I will return to the Manor tonight."

To my immense shock, Lupin nodded. "That actually might be the safest…"

Fleur looked offended. "How would zat possibly be considered safe?"

"Because we have to be on the winning side of this to stay alive," I spat. "The Order knows we're not Death Eaters, and they won't kill us. Right now the Death Eaters have a one up on the Order, and that means that Ginny and I are in more danger for deserting than we are pretending to be Death Eaters."

"Won't they expect you to…"

" _Be_ Death Eaters?" I replied stonily. "Yes, possibly, but I can probably get her out of most of the things they'll ask her to do."

They glanced at each other. "We shouldn't make this choice without the Order, or Ginny."

I stood. "It isn't the Order's choice anymore. You've all done a pretty shit job of protecting the two of us so far, so now it's my turn. My choice. Tell the Order yourselves. Ginny and I will be gone by sundown."

I walked out of the room without looking back, closing my mind and steeling myself for the task ahead.

I stayed silent and allowed her to absorb and process our new plan. Hopefully she understood why I was so void of emotion.

"I guess it's a good thing I sort of denounced my family," she said weakly.

I gazed at her. "This will be difficult, Ginny," I prodded flatly.

She gazed at me evenly, and I swore to myself that I could see the mask slipping down over her face, her warm brown eyes becoming hard and unyielding. Her mouth set in a hard line.

"I know," she muttered. "No emotion, no affection, no weakness."

I held her gaze, then stepped forward and wrapped her gently in my arms. "It will only be the rest of the week," I promised both of us.

"And the rest of the semester," she muttered.

"Only outwardly," I reminded her. "In my room, we're alone."

"What about Cam, and Colin?" she asked, muffled in my chest.

"Cam will be fine Gin, as long as she keeps her head down just like we have to. Colin and his family will have to go into hiding, you know that."

She buried her face in my shirt. "That doesn't mean he's going to be safe," she whispered.

Having nothing to say, I held her a while and then kissed her head and sent her to shower. When she was gone, I sat down and penned a letter, giving it to my aunt and then making sure all of our things were packed.


	30. Return

_**A/N: After a brief period of concern that my laptop was calling it quits, it seems to be okay, and I'm back! I have new people to harp on me, so hopefully my updates will be more regular. As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, and dropping your reviews! Love you all!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline, the rest belongs to the Queen...**_

 _ **Also, warning... this story is rated M for a reason... ;)**_

"I don't know what you expect me to tell your father, Draco."

I trailed slightly behind, listening but feeling out of place. Narcissa had met us at the door, in shock, and pulled Draco into a quick but tight hug. He'd been surprised, but he'd patted her back gently.

"What have you told the rest of them?" He replied, glancing over his shoulder to check up on me. I gave him a weak, distracted smile.

"We've not had to explain. You sealed your chambers. Anyone curious figures you've locked yourself away with a girl, like a typical teenager. At least, as far as I'm aware. Your father and I knew differently, of course."

We reached his chambers and halted long enough for him to slip in with Hermione's bag and toss it to the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest, right over left. Narcissa glanced at me.

"You look well," she whispered.

I met her eyes briefly. "I'm surviving."

"Is… my sister… Is she well?"

I looked at her face, seeing something odd in her eyes. "Yeah. She's happy. She's about to be a grandma."

Narcissa closed her eyes, swallowing. "Thank you."

Draco reappeared. "Ginny, why don't you wait here?"

"No," I replied.

"Ginny," he said softly, his tone a warning.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," I replied in whisper, warning him, too. "We see your Father together or I will take my chances as a traitor."

I felt bad as I saw the pain reflect in his eyes, but shook it off. No, I needed to be there.

We kept walking, eventually coming to a door that made Draco's eyes grow dark and haunted before he slid the mask into place over them.

Narcissa let us in, but didn't accompany us. I took Draco's arm carefully.

"Father," Draco muttered.

"Ah," Lucius Malfoy said, back to us as he gazed out of a window. The fire cast strange shadows in the light of the fading sunset. "Draco."

"And Ginevra," Draco added darkly.

"Yes, I can see that," Lucius replied. "She seems to have recovered."

"Very well, thank you," I replied, voice hard as stone.

He turned, gazing at me. "Why did you come that night?"

"Because Draco wanted me here," I replied honestly.

"And why did you take the Mark?"

"Would you have watched him die?" I rejoindered.

Lucius was silent for a long time, staring into my eyes. Not once did he look at his son.

"Well," he said, drawing himself up after what seemed like an eternity. "I trust your little teenage sojourn was immensely satisfying. Welcome back to Malfoy Manor."

He was giving us an out, and when I felt Draco tense to snap a reply. I cut him off.

"Yes sir. We're ready to assume our duties."

"We will send for you," he said, clearly dismissing us.

I practically dragged Draco from the room, not letting go of his arm until he needed it to unseal the chamber. Once we were in his room again, I locked the door and turned to him.

"Don't argue, don't defend, don't protect. I can do it. I appreciate you doing it, really, but please, let me handle myself in these serious situations. Your father gave us an out. Why'd you want to argue?"

"I hate him Ginny," he stated flatly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, Draco, you don't." I ran my hand through his hair gently, pulling his head to rest against my stomach and holding him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because," I said carefully, knowing there would be questions. "Only things you love can hurt you so much in life."

He pulled away from my body to look up at me. "Potter."

I shook my head slightly. "That situation is actually not what taught me that. You did."

He was instantly guarded. "I hurt you?"

"Draco," I murmured, sitting down beside him. "I watched a shell of a man point his wand at you and mouth the words that would take you away from me, permanently. If that wasn't pain, I don't know what is. Nothing hurts like love."

His hand touched my face, a surprisingly gentle and affectionate gesture for him. "You're wrong," he said softly. "Love doesn't hurt. And Potter _did_ teach you that one, whether you see it or not. Does it hurt you to love your mum, your dad, your brothers? Does it hurt you to love me?"

"No." I fussed with my hands.

"No. Love doesn't hurt. It's the lack of love that hurts. You're right, I don't hate my father. But it's incredibly difficult to feel like he doesn't love me."

"You and I see your father very differently," I softly told him, musing.

"I want to hate him." he rejoindered.

"No, you just want to be able to treat him the way he treats you, and you can't, because all you want is to be what he wants, despite how horrible it is. You crave his approval… But you think he hates his family. I don't see that. I see a man who was brought up the way he raised his son, but wasn't brave enough to fight it the way his son is… and yet, he's trying to do what he thinks is best for his family even given the position they're in."

He was quiet for a long time, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. I laid down next to him, waiting. After a long time in silence, he leaned up and gave me a long kiss.

"Perspective, I suppose," he acquiesced.

"Draco, what's going to happen to us?"

His pause made my heart thump. "I don't know what they'll ask of us. No one knows we were gone, so there shouldn't be a punishment. I guess we just… Remain here until we go back to school. One battle at a time."

I was silent, musing, until he rolled over on top of me and used his hands around my wrists to stretch my arms over my head. He kissed my nose.

"If you're hungry, we can eat. Or we can go for a walk in the gardens, and find some peacocks. We can go read in the library. We can shower. Or we can stay right here."

I entwined my fingers with his, the Malfoy ring heavy on my left hand. "I don't care, as long as I have you," I murmured softly.

He dipped his head to give me a soft kiss. "I know you're afraid," he said quietly. "I promise that everything will be okay."

"You don't know that," I reminded him.

"No, I don't," he retorted. "But I'm gonna bust my ass to make it so."

I giggled slightly. "Why?"

"Because I've got a wench to provide for now," he said, mock seriously.

"Wench?" I protested. "I resent that sir."

"Well, none of the rest of them do," he said haughtily.

"There are more wenches?" I inquired, grinning.

"So many," he said. "So many wenches. None of them know about each other though. So don't tell."

"Secret wenches," I laughed.

"I have a particular favorite though," he sighed, before he leaned his head down slowly to put his lips to my neck. "Fiery redhead, temper, hot as hell, makes this sexy sound when I…" he ran his tongue along the skin around my pulse point, grazing it with his teeth when I moaned in surprise.

"I guess I know what you want to do," I said breathlessly.

He pulled away to look at me, and his eyes were darker than I'd seen them in a while. I understood then- despite his tone and jokes, he was terrified. This was vulnerable Draco. And he needed me.

I rolled us over, straddling his hips and pushing his wrists to the bed lightly. His pupils dilated and his lips parted. I leaned over him and stole a kiss from his lips slowly, then slid my hands down his arms as I leaned back up, moving over his chest and unbuttoning his shirt as my fingers travelled down his stomach. I pushed his shirt open and he sat up, pushing his hands under the hem of my shirt and pulling over my head before I pushed his sleeves down his arms. He reached around and snapped the clasp of my bra open, then threw it across the room.

He attached his mouth to my neck and teased his teeth against my skin. I let my head fall back as his rough hands slid down my body to the waistband of my jeans. His mouth moved lower, lower, until he had my nipple in his mouth and I moaned to the ceiling.

We'd been having sex for months now, but this was different, slower. We were paying more attention to each other, taking our time. He flipped us, pulling my jeans off smoothly, sliding his hands up my legs and raising an eyebrow at the white cotton pants I'd thrown on.

"I didn't have time to do laundry," I said defensively.

"How attached are you to these?" He asked casually, running his finger under the elastic on one leg.

"Not very," I said carefully.

"Hm," he murmured, before snapping the elastic and ripping the fabric from my body. Before I could recover from the shriek I let loose as he did so, his mouth was paying very special attention to the apex of my thighs and I had one hand fisted in the sheets, the other in his hair.

"Dra- Drake, _Draco_!" I moaned as I finished,letting go of the sheets. I sat as he moved up, pushing him down over onto his back again and unbuckling his belt, sliding his trousers and boxers down simultaneously. I slid up his body quickly, out of breath. "I'm sorry," I said. "I can't wait any longer."

And with that, I slid down on him and smiled in response to his groan.


	31. Trouble

_**A/N: Hey all! I've been writing away at this. I'm also taking requests for new fics! If there's a pairing you guys would like to read from me, take a look at my profile and then send me a message. Love you all! Also, this story is going to pick up a pace now, and it's going to get much darker after this chapter. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow... Pretty please?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, and I'm not profiting in anything other than experience!**_

 _ **GW**_

"How have we never done you on top," he wondered afterward, when I was laying on his chest and he'd pulled the blanket over us.

"You like to be in control," I reminded him. "Not that I'm complaining about any position at all."

"I love you," he said seriously. "I know it's not been very long, but, I really… I just need you to know."

I shifted, leaning on my arms on his chest. "It's been a couple of months, Drake. That's hardly any time. But I… from my own experiences and what it seems like others go through, there's no limit to this. There's no guide. Cam and Colin always stole little glances at each other, and after only a week together… you saw them. Hermione and Ron are engaged now but look at the road they've been down. Harry and I had his sixth year, and he still did what he did. Feelings are feelings. I know your favorite color, your favorite food, the way you move in your sleep, the things you say in your sleep, every plane and angle of your face and body, every shade of your eyes. I can't say that about a lot of people in my life."

"After Pansy, I never thought I would have anything like this," he murmured.

"Well you're stuck now," I replied, trying to lighten his mood. "No going back."

"I know, and I have to deal with an entire year of you being stuck in your seventh year of school while I'm out in the real world," he replied.

I knew he was adding to my attempt to bring the mood up, because our futures still hung greatly in the balance of war, so I grinned. "You'll be fine. You've been raised in the family business and eventually I'll be a professional quidditch player."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you want to do?"

I flushed and looked down, shyly. "I've already had contacts interested…"

"What? In your sixth year? Gin that's awesome!" he said, kissing my head. "That's incredibly impressive."

"If we make it through all of this, I'll be a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies," I confided. "No one knows yet."

He looked astounded. "You've already had _offers_? You've accepted?"

"Yeah," I said openly. "I thought it over pretty extensively. I wanted to ask people, but Cam started talking about how she wasn't sure what she was going to do, and with the stupid wedding and the war and all of this… I just decided I would say yes and wait to talk about it."

He hugged me. "I'm proud of you, Gin."

"Thanks Drake," I replied, flushing and put my head on his chest.

 _ **DM**_

When they called for me, she was asleep on my chest. I had my arms behind my head, and was staring into the darkness above me, but when I felt my arm burn it was no shock to hear a soft knock at the door. I gently moved Ginny to the mattress, and then slipped into my boxers and sweats before I answered the door.

"Yes?" I asked my mother.

"Robes," she answered softly. "No need to wake Ginny."

I nodded and closed the door, going to the chest in the corner and removing the two possessions I dreaded the most. I donned the robes and left the room before I slipped the hood on my head, steeling my mind after one last look at the sleeping Ginny.

Stalking down the hallway, I entered the Wing at the same time as everyone else and stuck to the back.

"Friends," the Dark Lord began, raising his arms. "I call you together at this hour to celebrate the completion of something that might be helpful to the rest of you in finishing this war and returning the world to what it should be."

There were murmurs. I stayed silent, unwilling to call any attention to myself. The Dark Lord's voice was unsettling. Even though he was, for all intents and purposes, _pleased_ , his voice was still distant and cold. There was barely concealed loathing underneath his voice at all times.

"Some of our young members have managed to capture a mudblood student that they say has some relation to Harry Potter," he continued, earning a cackle from my aunt. "The boy refuses to tell us anything thus far, but I think we can… persuade him otherwise."

Voices raised in agreement. I stayed silent.

"Bring the captive," he called, voice echoing.

There was a great movement of bodies as one of the doorways to the great room slammed open, and chain rattled as the poor man was led in. He was filthy, and his head was bowed, though his shoulders didn't slump, the manacles around his wrists looked just a little too tight. His shaggy hair was dusty, but when he looked up at the room, his eyes were full of fury.

My entire being ran cold and for the first time in my life I was glad for the hood over my head.

His face was just as filthy, and pale, and the cloth through his mouth had likely been white at one point in its existence. My stomach rolled, my palms felt sweaty and cold. I couldn't tear my eyes from him. The Dark Lord was talking about torture, and people, names, something I couldn't focus on as my entire world tilted on behalf of someone I loved.

"...And Draco, I think."

My attention snapped back to reality.

"I expect answers," the snake finished, then blew out of the room.

I watched the boy dragged out of the room and felt the jostle of our crowd beginning to file out in order to apparate away. Someone grabbed my shoulders and led me from the room.

"They'll be expecting you in the dungeons," my mother whispered hurriedly as she hustled me along. "I'm so sorry."

And then I understood. I was going to have to torture Colin Creevey.

 _ **DM**_

When I finally got to leave the dungeons, Creevey's screams echoed in my ears. I stopped at one of the Manor's many bathrooms, taking the time to cast Muffliato and locking charms before I threw up everything in my stomach and slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall. My head fell back and I stared at the ceiling before closing my eyes.

How had they found him? I'd given my aunt that letter, warned him, told him to get to the Burrow and asked my aunt to make sure they found somewhere safe. Who'd captured him? Who'd thought he was connected to the Trio?

I knew without hesitation that I couldn't tell Ginny. She was too impulsive, she'd try to rush down and save him and all three of us would end up dead. She'd never speak to me again if she knew what I'd had to do under my hood. She'd never speak to me again if she knew about any of this. So no, I couldn't tell her.

Which gave me only one option. I had to lie to her, I had to close myself off from her and pray that she understood that until we were back at school, I had to be this statue of a person to everyone including her. She'd thawed me out, but now I had to refreeze myself.

And I had to get him out.


	32. Lies

_**A/N: Oh, Merlin. I have so, so much to apologize for. I swear to you, this story absolutely has not been abandoned. I had the worst writer's block and went through a bad spell (ha ha) with my depression, but I seem to be back in the swing of it now. To those of you who have stuck around, and are reading this still after five months of no updates, I love you more than Drake loves Gin. To those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed in my absence, thank you dearly, every one of them gave me the motivation to return. And to Guest Reviewer ohmyhales, your review made me cry. This chapter gets a little dark, but I still want you to know that it's dedicated to you, because it was the final push I needed to jump back in.**_

"I don't know anything, I don't know anything, I don't-" Creevey's scream cut him off as Goyle's _crucio_ hit him in the chest. "Please, Merlin, please, I don't-" He screamed again.

"We know you have a connection with Harry Potter, you filthy scum."

"But I don't-" The scream tore out of his throat, obliterating whatever he'd been trying to say. It took all of my energy not to wince on his behalf.

"Stop _lying_!"

"Ron Weasley's little sister is my best friend, that's all I know, that's all I know I swear!"

My stomach dropped. There were murmurs, and someone looked at me.

"Isn't that your little bitch, Malfoy?"

Colin's eyes grew wide and he followed their gazes to me.

"She hasn't been in contact," I said darkly. "She is… _closely_ monitored when I'm not with her."

"What about when you _are_ with her, then?"

I allowed a smirk to enter my voice, though I felt sick. "When I'm with her, she's busy."

They chuckled. "Teenagers," somebody said.

"She survived the Mark," I replied. "She's still celebrating."

Despite his situation, Creevey had enough fire left in him to be glaring holes in the side of my head. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Look," Crabbe laughed as the door opened behind us. "He doesn't like his little girlfriend fucking a Death Eater."

The door slammed shut and Creevey winced. "He's behind the times," my father's voice said smoothly. "Little Ginevra Weasley is one of us now, isn't that right?"

I winced internally as his hand landed on my shoulder.

"In fact, according to Bella, Miss Weasley shows great aptitude here. She feels that she's finally living up to the potential that the Order never believed she had."

Colin's eyes had turned angry and disbelieving. I was quite sure that my face wore the same expression underneath the mask, but I forced myself not to tense. _Aunt Bella had Ginny?_

I clamped down on those thoughts. "I told you she was one of us from the beginning, father," I ground out.

"He's certainly more pleasant with the bitch in his bed," McNair laughed.

"Yes," said my father, distastefully. "Have you gotten anything from this mudblood?"

"He claims to know nothing."

"Nonsense. You just need to be more convincing," he said maliciously. "Crucio."

Unseen, I closed my eyes while Colin's screams bounced off the walls. I knew firsthand what my father's _crucio_ felt like.

"Draco," he said, when he'd stopped. "Legilimency may be required."

"Stay the fuck out of my head," Colin spat weakly, closing his eyes. There was blood running down his chin- he'd bitten through part of his lip.

I moved to stand in front of him, wishing that I could apologize, and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened again, I thought _legilimens!_ and pushed myself into Colin's mind.

 _Ginny and Cam, laughing in the common room. Something funny, but mostly how nice it is to laugh in the middle of this world._

 _Ginny, dancing with Draco, at Halloween, how happy she is, how livid harry Potter looks as he stomps toward them._

He forced memories forward, his stubbornness coming through even here.

 _His anxiety watching Ginny avoiding Harry._

 _His anxiety reading the papers, knowing his family was in danger._

 _His anxiety reading the letter I sent him._

 _His decision to return for the last of their things despite warnings._

 _The attack that brought him here._

I pulled out of his mind. "He's got nothing," I said honestly, swallowing the emotion in my throat. "No more than Ginny has, which is that they left a note explaining that they were going off on their own. The Dark Lord examined her himself."

And he had, last night, with me thanking Merlin that she'd taken so easily to Occlumency.

"At the very least, he doesn't know anything now. Leave him a while. See if he remembers anything new while he starves in this cell."

McNair looked to my father, who nodded. "Go ahead. He's already been here four days. Much longer without food, he'll waste away to nothing and we won't need to waste our efforts on him any further."

The shackles holding Colin against the board unlocked and he collapsed to the floor on his face, pushing himself up coughing and spitting blood onto the stone. He'd broken his nose. McNair kicked him before leaving the room, the others following, though I lingered, possibly one second too long before pushing through the door.

"Son," My father said imperiously as he locked the cell. "I want you to take over the guard shift at two. I need McNair to help me fix the wards in the back garden."

Knowing I had no choice, I simply said. "Yes father."

"And that is _exactly_ two, do you understand me? No later. Don't let that girl distract you."

"No sir. I won't."

If his face betrayed anything, the mask hid it, but I walked back to my room with a heavy feeling in my stomach. If I was going to help him, it had to be tonight, and I had to come up with a plan by the seat of my pants.


End file.
